Highschool DxD FatE
by LEGOboy13000
Summary: They'd done it. The Holy Grail was finally destroyed… but at what cost? Join Shirou Emiya as he is taken into the world of Highschool DxD. Although, he can't really call himself a he… now can she? Follows Heaven's Failure, right after Illya gives Shirou her body. PossibleOOC!Shirou OP!Shirou Fem!Shirou Issei x Harem Shirou x Harem cause neither of them would be them without one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

They had done it. The Holy Grail was finally destroyed… but at what cost? Shirou Emiya, a participant of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the Master of Saber, laid on the ground bleeding out in the collapsing cavern that held the core of the greater grail. The events that had transpired till now were a blur as the last thing he could truly recall was telling Rider to get the unconscious Rin and Sakura out while he stayed behind to destroy the grail.

Ah, he remembered why his body felt like it was on fire, he had traced Saber's Noble Phantasm: Excalibur. A Divine Construct created by the Fae for King Arthur to use once his previous sword, Caliburn, had shattered. Though, to be able to trace a Divine Construct was astounding, but being able to use it and still be alive was an absolute miracle. Although, if the redheaded Magus had to take a guess as to how he was barely alive… it would have to be the arm of Archer that was grafted onto him to replace the one cut off by the corrupted version of his adoptive sister's, Illyasviel von Einzbern, servant Berserker, the great Greek hero Hercules.

However, the Shroud of Martin, the Mystic Code given to him by Kirei Kotomine to stop the arm's influence, was barely held in his right hand's grip as Archer's arm was now gone. The Artificial Phantasm seemed to have been obliterated after the single use of Excalibur. What Shirou didn't know was that the information regarding Archer's Unlimited Blade Works was somehow transferred into his own UBW.

But none of it mattered as the redhead laid there dying, not being able to see if Rider had gotten Rin or Sakura to safety, or to come back and make sure Illya, Taiga, or any of his other friends from Homurahara had survived his choice to save Sakura. Yet, it would never happen as his eyes slowly began to close, the cold embrace of death beginning to accept him.

Before that occurred a bright white light shined in Shirou's eyes as he began to refocus them on what was making it. To his surprise it was Illya, wearing a strange white dress, if you could even call it that, floating above Shirou's motionless form.

The homunculus could only smile at her brother as she landed on the ground beside him. "Hello, Shirou, do you want to continue on living?" What was she saying? Shirou couldn't hear her properly and could only stare in contemplation at the girl.

"Il…lya?"

"Do you want to keep on living… regardless of what life, or what form you may assume?" Shirou could only continue to stare at his sister with continued dead look only muttering out the last bit of her name.

"…ya."

"Yep! I wanted Shirou to continue living from now on, more then myself."

'No Illya! Don't say that! Don't give up your life for me! Continue living for yourself and you'll never be sad again!'

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking Illya gave her brother a weak smile. "The truth is even if you had survived this I still would have died. After I was supposed to obtain the grail my soul would have only lasted two more years. So I'm going to be giving you more time then what you have left."

The somber look that the White Grail had instantly went back to a cheery smile as she held out her hand to him. "Well then, I'll show you a miracle. It's just that… your body is a little broken now, so we're going to have to use mine." Without further warning Illya stuck her hand into Shirou's chest and pulled out Avalon, and inside the sheath was Shirou's soul which took the form of a well made sword that showcased the hill of swords within its blade.

Illya could only stare at the sheathed blade with tears forming in her eyes as she slowly placed it into her own chest. As the Noble Phantasm began to slowly sink into her body Illya decided to do one final thing for her brother. "I… I wish upon the Holy Grail, to send this body of mine and soul of my brother to a world where he can start anew." As if hearing her heartfelt desire the cavern shook as the Dress of Heaven faded away leaving her body covered in Shirou's torn shirt with the Shroud of Martin loosely wrapped around her lower abdomen and upper legs.

Illya could only smile as she saw her silvery-white hair gain a red tint to it and with one final sigh she closed her eyes and used the rest of her power as the White Grail to power her wish. With that Shirou's new body was surrounded be a flash of white light right as the cavern finished caving in.

As that had occurred an older man could be seen sitting in a chair watching what could most likely be hundreds upon thousands of TV sets, with each one playing something different. Yet, he didn't seem to be interested in any of the shows being played at the moment. The man stroked his beard for a moment before a flash of light caught his attention. Turning to see what just happened his red-eyes widened in surprise as he walked over to the floating child-like body of Illyasviel von Einzbern.

That is who he originally thought it was until he sensed the soul inside the body… and let out a hearty laugh. "Hahahahahah! Oh, now this is interesting! You seem to be from an iteration of Heaven's Failure, but young Illyasviel decided to send you someplace where you could start anew…" The man smiled evilly as he lightly tapped the body causing it to move towards a portal he had just created. "However, she never specified what place it would be like! So, I'll be sending you to a world where the Age of the Gods never ended and Devils, Angels, and everything in between walks the Earth like the rest of humanity! Now then, I hope you can relieve me of my boredom Shir- no, wait, how about Miss Emilya von Einzbern! Oh, I should write her a note so she doesn't freak out when she wakes up!"

So, the old man stopped the body from entering the portal and ran off to write a small note for the girl. Once that was done he placed a debit card within the folded piece of paper and snapped his fingers to replace the torn up clothes with a smaller more feminine version of the former boy's usual attire. A white shirt with blue short sleeves along with a pair of denim jeans. Seeing the Shroud of Martin he grabbed the Mystic Code, wrapped it around her left arm, and made sure the cloth fit her small appendage.

After seeing the red shroud sticking out of the short blue sleeve he created another portal and pulled out a similar red shroud covered in some ash before shaking it off and did to it what he did to the other shroud. "That dying world won't really mind if I take the Shroud of Magdalene, since it's not going to be of any use inside that silly Moon Cell. And if I remember correctly… she'll definitely need it where she's going more than that world will." With that the being known only as Zelretch pushed the still unconscious, but ready, body of Emilya von Einzbern into the portal, sending her off to start anew in another world.

~Line Break~

'I fell… light. Like I'm floating on air. The quiet of what I'm currently experiencing can only be what it's like to die. However, I fell strangely… warm and comfortable… like I'm laying in a…' The Magus' thoughts were stopped as a loud blaring noise made _his_ eyes pop open at the sound.

Quickly looking around at would have caused the offensive noise _he_ took notice of _his_ surroundings to find that _he_ was… laying in a bed in an apartment? "That can't be right, I should be dead." _He_ let out a gasp of surprise at the sound of _his_ own voice. 'Why the hell do I sound like Illya!?' Wanting to see why _he_ sounded like _his_ adoptive sister _he_ quickly flipped the sheets away only to see the small body in _his_ vision. Getting a bad feeling building up in _his_ gut Shirou jumped out of the bed and almost tripped in the process, as everything seemed bigger all of a sudden.

As _he_ made _his_ way to the washroom _he_ let out a loud shriek at what _he_ saw in the mirror. It was… Illya… yet not Illya. As _he_ was sure that _his_ sister didn't have pink-hair. With a rather audible gulp Shirou began to move _his_ shroud covered arms up and down as HER reflection followed. Shirou could not believe what she was seeing at all, looking down at her uncovered hands she gripped the edge of her shirt and brought it up only to wince. The starburst-shaped scar left behind from the strike Lancer's spear gave her was somehow still there, covering the entirety of her left breast, as it connected itself to the adjacent scar on her back. Thanks to her now smaller frame the scar took up a majority of the left side of her upper body.

Bringing her shirt back down Shirou walked out of the washroom and back to where the bed was, only to now see the note located on the nightstand. Picking the out-of-place card up she opened it and began to read it.

'Dear Emilya von Einzbern,

Do you like the name? If you don't then you'll have to stick with it since that's your new name in this new world you are now living in. The apartment you are currently in at this moment has been payed for the next few months. I left a debit card with an untold amount of money on it for you to use for whatever you may need. You may also notice that you have another Holy Shroud with you, that is the Shroud of Magdalene if you haven't already used your Structural Grasp on it. I've put you down for being an eighteen-year old exchange student from Germany that has decided to transfer to Kuoh Academy as a second-year student.

Your uniform is in the dresser and your classes start tomorrow, you can probably come up with a decent explanation as to why you're so short. Now then, good luck, and I hope you can provide me some decent entertainment.

From yours truly,

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg'

The pinkette could only stare at the offending piece of parchment with narrowed eyes. Being sent to another world was flat out ridiculous, and this felt like a prank being pulled on her by Rin. So, to alleviate her growing skepticism she uttered two simple words. "Trace on." As soon as she had said it… she instantly regretted it. Flashes of information and pictures went through her mind as her eyes widened in shock.

She saw herself fighting against Gilgamesh at Ryuudou Temple, wait, that's wrong, she never did that. Next she saw herself in London with Rin and Saber studying at the Clock Tower, huh, what the heck is the Clock Tower? She saw herself as Illya as she fought alongside two girls, Miyu Edelfelt and Chloe von Einzbern as a magical girl, okay, what, why was Illya a magical girl? As more and more information flooded her mind it suddenly stopped at a certain point where she was Archer and had been summoned by a group known as Chaldea to fight alongside a multitude of other servants to help restore human history.

That is when she felt it. Something had clicked inside of her Reality Marble, something that she wasn't so sure what it was. Closing her eyes after experiencing that shock of information and looking into it she found, to her welcome surprise, that there were now even more Noble Phantasms within it. Whatever she had just done seemed to have added more experience onto her already existing experience, along with more knowledge of the one art she truly loved: cooking.

Emilya's eye began to slowly twitch as she put the note down and grabbed the other papers that were lying on the nightstand as well to see that they were already filled out. There were papers for her citizenship, along with the aforementioned transfer papers as well. However, that was when she finally took notice of the surplus of mana in the air, not to mention the numerous magic circuits that covered most of her body. Quickly realizing that adding the mana in the air and her new body's circuit count along with the now buffed power of the Unlimited Blade Works she could truly be a force to be reckoned with.

After everything had finished sinking in the grown man in a small girl's body let out a small growl as she made her way to the kitchen area to whip up a quick dinner. As she made it to the mentioned area the pinkette opened up the fridge to find… nothing. She quickly checked the pantry and cupboards as well to find no spices, rice, pots, or pans. Tapping her foot in annoyance Emilya walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the debit card and shoved it into her pocket. Before leaving she looked down at the Shroud of Magdalene on her right arm and decided to find out what it did.

"Trace on."

The quiet two word aria was spoken as information began to enter her mind. A Mystic Code that was created be the Church. A Holy Shroud given to a woman named Caren Hortensia, a member of the Church who went to become the overseer of Fuyuki City after the death of Kirei Kotomine. The shroud's ability made so that it could forcefully bind men. However, while the man is bound, no harmful physical attacks can be made against him or Magdalene will be rendered useless…

As Emily continued to trace it she stopped as she saw a great blaze come over the world. A blaze that cut the human race down to only ten percent. The pinkette shook her head as she figured that this Mystic Code must have come from another universe just like her. Now with that done the girl put on the pair of shoes that were sitting at the front of the door and began to make her way towards the grocery store before it closed.

~Line Break~

"Run you idiots! We need to get away before the Kendo Club catches up!" A brunette boy yelled back towards his two friends as a large group of girls were seen chasing them.

"You three won't get away this time! We'll beat the crap out of you if it's the last thing we do!" The brunette girl leading the charge shouted, yet the three boys knew that it was impossible since they had actually gotten a head start this time. Things were finally looking up-

"OWWW!" The supposed leader of the trio of perverts cried out as a blunted arrow got him in the back of the knee. The sudden pain had caused him to fall down with his two friends falling right afterwards thanks to his blunder. Them falling was all that was needed for the girls of the Kendo Club to catch up and start beating the Perverted Trio up with their shinai and bokken.

After the group of girls were done the captain and vice-captain of the club walked over to where the Archery Club area was, on the other side of the area that they were just at. Standing on the deck to enter the range was the pink-haired Emilya with one of the club's bows in hand.

"Hey there, Emilya-chan, thanks for helping us out with those perverts today." The pink-haired vice-captain thanked her fellow pinkette as she only nodded her head.

"It's not a problem, Katase-san, those three need to learn not to peek on your club anymore. I mean they learned to leave the Archery Club alone when I first joined."

Yes, she had joined the Archery Club once again, but over two months ago when she started to attend Kuoh Academy, no thanks to the complete and utter troll known as Zelretch. During the first week when she had arrived at the school she did what she had done before at Homurahara, help people. At first it was fixing the air conditioning units and lights in the girl's washroom. Afterwards it seemed that word spread and one of the clubs asked her to check out some of their stuff as well. It was only a snowball effect from there before a week and a half later the nickname 'Brownie of Kuoh' became affiliated with her.

"You know, you should really get that hole fixed so those three stop trying to peek. I mean it's only a matter of time before one of them crosses the line." Emilya stated as she walked back into the range to change back into her uniform. Once the uniform was put on she wrapped the Shroud of Martin and Magdalene around her arms before walking out.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, but who's going to punish those creeps if they try to peek at another club!? I mean, didn't Hyoudou-san join the Occult Research Club a few days ago!?" Murayama shouted as Emilya could only chuckle dryly at that.

"Well… you guys can figure that out when it comes to that. As for Hyoudou-san… this may be an opportunity for him to change his ways." As the pinkette had said that she began to make her way back towards the main school building.

"Really!? That beast change his ways!? There's no way in hell that would ever happen!" Katase shouted at the former man's back as Murayama decided to shout something different.

"Don't let that kindness of yours get you in trouble, Emi-chan, we don't want you getting into any trouble because of it!"

Emilya only stopped to give the brunette a warm smile before making her way into the school and towards the Student Council Office. Knocking on the door it was quickly opened by a tall bluenette as she smiled at the girl. "Hey, Emilya-chan, thanks for hearing out Kaichou's request."

"It's alright, Tsubasa-san. There's probably just a faulty cord in it again." The pinkette smiled up at the girl before walking in to see two ravenette women, one sitting behind a desk while the other stood beside her. "Good afternoon, Shitori-kaichou, where's the space heater you need me to look at?"

"If you could please follow Tsubaki she'll show you to the heater. It's been acting up again recently and I may just have to either call someone in or outright replace it." The ravenette girl stated as she pushed her glasses up a little.

"It's no problem, Kaichou, I'll see what I can do for now until you can get an actual repairman to look at it." Seeing the space heater before her she quickly opened up a small panel while using her Structural Analysis on it. After a few seconds of Analyzing it Emilya found that it was indeed a faulty wire, along with some of the other circuitry inside beginning to corrode as well. Doing a simple Reinforcement on the parts of faulty heater that needed it most she closed the panel and turned back towards Souna, Tsubaki, and Yura. "Well I did what I could for now, but I do suggest that you actually get someone to look at this."

"I'll take that into consideration, Einzbern-san. Thank you for spending some of your time helping us with our problems once more. Know that just because you won't take any sort of compensation doesn't mean I don't owe you any favors, which are stacking up high for you." Souna said with the corner of her lips raising up slightly before the pinkette waved it off.

"It's okay, Shitori-kaichou, I was just helping where I was needed. And I'll hold onto those favors until I truly need something."

With that now out of the way the young lady began to make her way towards the door only to go rigid as she smelled IT. She knew who IT was and she couldn't really define the smell, only the accompanying smell of ozone was drowned out by whatever the bigger power was. "Excuse me, Kaichou." Emilya bowed apologetically as she locked the door, walked over and opened one of the windows in the room, and proceeded to jump out of it, closing it behind her as she took off running with her school bag in hand.

Souna could only shake her head in complete confusion before her answer came in the form of a knock at the door. Motioning for Yura to get the door it was swiftly unlocked and opened to reveal the Two Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. "I'm sorry Rias, but you just missed her."

"What! How could I have missed her when I didn't even see her leave the room!" The buxom redhead shouted as Tsubaki only pointed to a window which caused Rias to whine and Akeno to chuckle.

"Ufufufufufu, it seems that our cute little kouhai is scared of you, Rias. Looks like you did something that crushed her poor little heart, maybe dismissing a confession of undying love?"

"I did no such thing! I've never even gotten to meet her, let alone be in the same room and have a decent talk with her." The redhead pouted before gaining a serious expression as she looked at the space heater. "So, is she the Magician leaving traces of magic around the school?"

Tsubaki only nodded her head as she brought up a magic circle before the piece of equipment. "Yes, and just like every other occurrence the energy used isn't malignant in the slightest, instead it's fortifying the equipment it was used on."

"But this shows that Emilya von Einzbern is a Magician. It's too bad that you've already staked your claim on her before I could, Sona."

"Well, Rias, even if you had asked her she wouldn't really know your group that well. Maybe besides Koneko and Issei. With the latter being apprehended by the girl at times while she shares her food with the former." As the ravenette had said this Rias could only sigh in defeat as she did have a point at that which caused her to puff her cheeks out.

"I still don't like how she basically appeared out of nowhere, and started hurting my cute little **[Pawn]**."

The heiress of Sitri could only let out a sigh as she shook her head at her best friend before she and Akeno left the room. Leaving herself, Tsubaki, and Yura by themselves. "Tsubasa, please continue to keep an eye on Einzbern-san as we still don't know what her intentions are yet." The bluenette nodded her head as she scrunched up her face a little.

"If I may say something, Kaichou. I honestly think that Emilya-chan is a good person that couldn't inflict a single ounce of harm into someone no matter how you looked at it."

Sona could only nod her head at her **[Rook]** 's thoughts before letting out a groan as she looked out the window. 'I know what Yura said is true, but I can't let my guard down against someone who just appeared out of nowhere. So, who are you really… Emilya von Einzbern?'

~Line Break~

Emilya puffed away a piece of her hair as she arrived at the door to her apartment, as she opened the door she saw a pair of black heeled shoes next to the mat. Letting out a small dry chuckle she took off her shoes and walked into her dining area to see a tall buxom bluenette woman sitting underneath the kotatsu watching TV while eating an orange. "Hello, Kalawarner, I see that your finally leaving your shoes by the door instead of just chucking them off in a random direction."

The yellow-eyed woman laying on her side turned her head towards the girl and waved at the girl. "Hey, Emi-chan, and yes I actually did put my shoes up this time. The oranges are mine as well, I bought them to see if you wanted any as well." The pinkette smiled at the first true friend, roommate, and supernatural being, she had met when she came to this world. Supposedly the woman before her was supposed to meet up with her friends somewhere, but got sidetracked when she saw the 4'4" Emilya carrying several bags of ingredients, and some clothes, that she had bought during the first week of her arrival.

She had helped the poor girl out by carrying some of the bags for her while asking where her parents were. The look of shock and surprise on her face when she learned of the pinkette's true age was quite funny. And since she had imposed on the tall woman's generosity she offered to cook her a meal. Not wanting to pass up a free meal Kalawarner had decided to stay and have some actual food for a change, and boy was she glad she did.

She… she couldn't even describe what her tastebuds were telling her other then it was good and she needed to make this eighteen year old little girl her's, and not share her with anybody else. Of course she didn't say this at the time only to have politely finish her meal and leave. After the blue-haired Fallen left the house she went to inform Raynare that she was quitting the mission and would be leaving effective immediately. She didn't even stay to hear what any of the others responses were as she had just left afterwards and came straight back here.

Emilya was unaware of the fact as to what her roommate actually was besides the smell of dirty down feathers and an odd scent that for some reason registered as _light_ in her mind. Shaking those thoughts away for the moment Emilya began her prep work for dinner as Kalawarner got up to help her. That was also another thing that the pinkette liked about her, she was like Taiga except she wasn't a moocher and could take care of herself.

'Taiga…'

That line of thought quickly brought her mood down as she stopped her prep work. This caught the attention of the woman next to her which caused her to raise a brow. "Is everything okay, Emi-chan? You look sad all of a sudden? Are ya homesick?"

The pinkette could only nod her head until she felt two soft mounds lay themselves on top of her head. "You know, why don't you go sit underneath the kotatsu for a bit while I finish up here if you aren't feeling too well." The girl only nodded her head as she just walked over to the kotatsu and positioned herself underneath it.

Thoughts of her old world came to mind as she thought about Taiga, Rin, Sakura, his world's Issei, Ayako, and even Rider. He had no idea of what happened to them when he left and he'll never get to since some multidimensional being saw fit to place her in this world for his own twisted form of entertainment.

The sound of a plate getting placed in front of her brought her attention upwards towards Kalawarner who had a similar plate in her hands. "So, how was school? Do I have to punish any of those brats for running my precious Emi-chan ragged?" Kalawarner asked with a small demented smile as she began to eat some of her rice.

Emilya shook her head as she lightly smacked the bluenette on the head with a spoon she had nearby for reasons unknown to all. "No, I just looked over a space heater for the Student Council and stopped the Perverted Trio from getting away from the Kendo Club again."

"Be careful, Emi-chan. One of these days somebody is going to take advantage of that kindness of yours and get you into a heap of trouble." The Fallen had narrowed her eyes as she thought about the Student Council of Kuoh Academy for a moment. "And watch out for that group, they may seem nice but something just doesn't feel right about them to me."

"Awe, Kala-chan, are you worried that you may lose me to the Student Council? Don't worry I won't leave you."

"WHAT! As if I'm worried about some high school brats stealing away my precious Emi-chan from me! Why the mere thought of it is blasphemous!"

Emilya could only chuckle as her friend rambled on about something that she couldn't clearly make out. Seeing that they were finished eating Kalawarner stood up and took the dishes back to the kitchen. "I'll wash the dishes, and if you want we're out of eggs. So if you want to go to the store and grab some, now would be the best time."

The small girl only nodded her head as she made her way out of the apartment after grabbing her wallet and putting on her shoes. Once she was out the door she began to quickly make her way to the store before it got too dark for comfort.

~Line Break~

"Huh, who knew they'd be having a sale this late at night." The short pinkette spoke out as she walked down the street to her apartment. However, a strange sight befell her eyes, or rather… a smell. It was dirty down feathers just like Kalawarner, but the _light_ smelt weaker and more sporadic. That and along with a sickly sweet smell mixed with ashes that she's come to associate with somebody very recently.

Looking to where the two smells were coming from she placed the groceries on the ground as she Traced a modified version of Archer's reinforced black bow. It was soon followed by a nameless sword that was soon Altered into the shape of an arrow. After that she used Reinforcement on her body to allow her arms to be capable of pulling the bowstring back. She had done these simple steps with minimal effort thanks to the numerous magic circuits that Illya's body had along with the ambient amount of mana in the air.

She began to stalk closer a little as she Reinforced her eyes to see what was going on only to see a rather strange sight. There was a masked man that had crow wings holding a spear of light as he pointed it at… "What the hell is Hyoudou-san doing confronting whatever that thing is?" As she began to pull the string back to allow the pervert to run away a bright flash of green light shot out from the boy's left hand.

When the light had died down she saw that the creature had fled when the light had flashed. What was now on the left arm of Issei Hyoudou was a fingerless, red gauntlet with a large green jewel and a gold spike on both sides of it. Emilya instinctively tried to Analyze it only to stop and dismiss the weapons she had made into motes of light as she grabbed her head in pain.

Only a short burst of information had been provided to her from the short time she Analyzed it. The only information she got was that it was called the **[Boosted Gear]** , some sort of incomprehensible creation incapable of being fully Analyzed called a Sacred Gear, made by the Biblical God, and it could double its user's strength every ten seconds.

However, Emilya was shocked as she went back to who had created the weapon and couldn't really believe it, not even for a second. "God… God is real!? No wait, if he's real then it would make sense why Gaia's influence doesn't exist here. But, if he's actually real does that mean that other supernatural existences are real as well?"

As she had been saying this she went to go grab the groceries she placed on the ground and continue her walk back home, not noticing that Rias Gremory had appeared before Issei. "Congratulations are in order, Issei. For you have unlocked your Sacred Gear." 'Really, it was just a **[Twice Critical]**? That was what made him take up all of my **[Pawns]** , no, this must not be it's true form.'

"Woah, so this is the Sacred Gear? This thing is so freakin' cool! What do we do now Buchou?"

"Now? Heheh, now we're going to be meeting up with Akeno and the **[King]** of the other Devil clan in Kuoh so we can have a talk with a Magician that's in the area." Rias said with a small smile towards the brunette as she began to walk in the same direction where a certain pinkette had been walking in.

Back at the apartment, Emilya had finally made it back as she opened the door and made her way into the kitchen. "Kalawarner, I'm back!" As she heard no reply from the older woman the pinkette Reinforced her hearing to listen in to the sound of running water coming from the washroom.

Letting out a small sigh of relief the girl quickly put the groceries away and began to put up the kotatsu, until a knock came from the door. "Huh, I wonder who that could be at this hour?" The young Magus soon began to make her way towards the door only to freeze. She could smell IT, along with fresh spring water, ozone, freshly made glass, ashes, and the sickly sweet scent that was underlying the other scents as well. Taking a small gulp Emilya brought out a small step stool to look through the peephole to see outside.

With her suspicions confirmed, outside stood Souna Shitori, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and a confused Issei Hyoudou. Gulping rather noticeably the pinkette stepped down from the stool only to pick up Kalawarner's scent exiting the washroom and walking into the bedroom. Opening the door with a worried expression, she feigned shock at seeing the six, as the peephole couldn't be seen from the outside.

"Shitori-kaichou? Gremory-senpai? Shinra-senpai? Himejima-senpai? Tsubasa-san? Hyoudou-san? Wh-what are you all doing here this late? Wait, how do you even know where I live?"

"That would be because the Student Council has access to all the student files, which is how we know where you live." Sona spoke with a no nonsense tone of voice as a sweat drop came onto Emilya's head.

"Well, I guess since you're all here… would you like to come inside for some tea?" After Emilya had said this the six students walked inside as they sat around the kotatsu table. "Also, my roommate just got out of the shower and is most likely getting dressed at the moment."

When she had said this Issei got a bloody nose as a lecherous smile crept onto his face. "Kalawarner! We have guests! Come into the living room and introduce yourself!" The gentle sound of footsteps could be heard as the bluenette made her way into the room in a light blue nightgown while drying her hair off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that we were expecting visitors this late at night. My name is Kalawarner, and its a pleasure to… meet… you." Her response slowed down as she got a better feel of the six new people in the room.

A tense silence filled the air as Emilya could smell the spring water, IT, ozone, glass, and sweet scents were growing stronger. A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that if she didn't do something soon then the current tension could lead to a fight. If worse came to worse she would trace a copy of the Tora-Shinai to stop it. However, she had brought up blueprints for countless nameless swords to help… persuade them… to stop fighting as well. "Well, I'm going to go make some tea. Kala-chan, would you please keep our guests company?"

The use of her nickname made the Fallen look over at the small girl with a small smirk. "Fine, I'll keep 'em company, but I get to cuddle with you tonight and you can't say or do anything about it." Emilya only nodded her head as the buxom woman reminded her that there was only one bed in the apartment… and that she liked to cuddle when she slept.

As the girl walked into the kitchen she felt a barrier form right behind her that's purpose seemed to block sound. Narrowing her eyes a bit as she put the kettle on the stove she Traced a copy of Rule Breaker, after muttering out her aria, and destroyed the barrier, so she could listen in and make sure nothing fight provoking happened. Luckily she had done this right as Kalawarner glowered at the six Devils. "What do you Devils want? If you've come to reincarnate her then I'm sad to say there's really nothing special about her, so why don't you leave her alone. She's mine."

Rias just glared at the Fallen with a small amount of annoyance before Sona spoke up. "As much as we would like to say that there is nothing special about Einzbern-san, we just confirmed today that she is in fact a Magician. And why don't we ask you the same question: what are you doing here Fallen? Are you trying to get her to join the Grigori?"

Kalawarner's eyes widened at the statement of Emilya being a Magician before quickly recovering. "Pfft, the Grigori is the last place I'd want to drag her into, there's too many crazy people there that would take advantage of her. Besides I left the current group I was with to come live here with my precious Emi-chan. So, why don't you Devils bug off, we've both been living here for the last two months in relative peace, so I don't want you to drag her into any of your business. And to be honest she doesn't even know that much about the supernatural, as anyone would know which houses you little heiresses belong to."

Rias slammed her hands down on the table as she glared harder at her. "Why do even care about what happens to her if she doesn't even know what you are either! Besides why are you being so greedy, it's not like you're in love her."

As the Gremory heiress has said that a light blush dusted Kalawarner's face as she looked off to the side. The perverted mind of Issei quickly went to work as he soon fell back do to a nosebleed. Yura wasn't fairing any better as the thought of the older woman laying in bed with the small form of Emilya made her blush a little as well. "Well, I haven't really told her anything about that actually, but I was going to inform her of what I was when we got into tonight's cuddle session."

The room was deathly silent right until Emilya turned the corner with six cups of tea and a kettle in the center of them all. Placing the tea down and passing the cups out she gave them all a warm smile. "Are you all talking about school? Or…" A sudden chill went down everyone's spine as they looked at the girl to see the smile as anything but warm anymore. "Are you talking about how you're all not human?"

Sona's eyes slightly widened in shock as she could feel that the barrier she put up had been destroyed. 'When did she…?'

Before anyone else could react to her statement Kalawarner turned to look at the pinkette with a surprised expression. "You knew!? How long!?"

"Oh, umm, I've known since we've first met that you weren't a human. Along with everyone in this room, except for Hyoudou who was human until just last week."

"And how do you know this Einzbern-san?" Sona asked as she narrowed her eyes at the child-sized high schooler.

"You see, I have this ability that lets me sense magical signatures through my sense of smell."

"Are… are you saying that we smell?" Rias asked as her mouth openly gaped at the girl with Akeno giggling lightly. Emilya only shook her head as she pointed at Sona.

"Not really, it's more like I can determine who is who. Like Shitori-kaichou smells like fresh spring water, and Hyoudou-san smells like ashes. Plus, there's this strange sickly sweet smell that I've come to associate all of the Student Council and Occult Research Club with. Although, whenever you're near Gremory-senpai, I get scared because I smell this nothingness coming from you and it utterly terrifies me."

"She must have sensed your Power of Destruction, Rias. So, that answers why Einzbern-san always ran away from you when you were close by." As Sona had said this Rias had puffed out her cheeks like a child while Tsubasa noticed something with a blush forming on her face.

"You! Will you please remove Einzbern-chan's head from your cow tits!?" Her short burst of embarrassment fueled rage had caused the second-year to call Emilya by her family name which caused her to blush even more.

Taking notice of that Issei sat back up only for another nosebleed to form as he saw that the smaller girl's head was indeed lodged in between the older woman's massive bosom. Emilya pushed herself out of it with a large gulp of air entering her lunges. "Please, Tsubasa-san, I've told you that you can just call me Emilya if you'd like. And why are you so bothered by it anyways? I've gotten used to it, among other things, since this happens every time I go to bed. I fall asleep, then wake up to find my head lodged right in between Kalawarner's chest."

The **[Rook]** sputtered out some unheard nonsense as she turned away from the girl. The bluenette woman only gave them a smug smirk of victory which went unnoticed by the pinkette who could only shake her head as she turned her attention to the rest of the assembled group. "Okay, now could you all tell me what you really are?"

"Oh, yes you're correct we have yet to do so. The real reason why we were here was to see what your intentions were. But, now that we have, we can see that you are here just to have a proper education. Oh, and we six are all Devils." Sona stated as she pushed up her glasses

"Yes, I was going to tell you this tonight along with some… other things, but I'm a Fallen Angel." Kalawarner said as she looked at the table in shame.

As the answers had come from the two females Emilya could only say one thing at the time. "Eh?"

* * *

 **This story was really nothing more then a, 'Hey, there aren't that many fanfics that have Emilya in it,' so I decided to write this, and if I get enough good reviews on it then I may continue it. If not then it will just stay there, being updated whenever I feel like it.**

 **I'm sorry if Shirou, or Emilya, doesn't act like the version that I chose and if you're going to complain about it… please let it be the first thing you write about in your review, followed by any of the things you liked in it.**

 **So as I always say in my other fanfic, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any of your suggestions or questions so feel free to PM me, I'll be happy to hear them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting and Video Monitors)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Emilya could be seen wearily walking along a sidewalk in the park, going in the direction of the school, letting out a loud yawn in the process. Last night she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, something that she found this body needed a lot more of then her old one did, because of what Souna Shitori, or rather using her true name, Sona Sitri, told her last night. Along with her and Rias Gremory, the Student Council and Occult Research Club are only a cover for their Devil activities. Well, only the ORC is, Sona takes being the president of the Student Council very seriously compared to everything else.

Neither of them had decided to fully explain things to her, only to come by the Student Council office after school let out. Along with some of her classmates being Devils, Kalawarner being a Fallen Angel had surprised her as well. Although, she really didn't go into details as to what had caused her to fall in the first place. Emilya didn't push for details in the matter which earned her head another shove into the older woman's bosom.

With all of that on her mind Emilya really didn't get a lot of sleep which led to her current weary state. Then finding out that her roommate had to go somewhere for a while and wouldn't be back for a week or two was rather strange. And she didn't even inform the pinkette of what else she had been wanting to tell her before she left. But do to the weariness and the current state of her thoughts she didn't take notice of a blonde woman who she was about to collide into carelessly.

"KYAA!" The pinkette and blonde cried out as the latter fell on top of the former who was lying underneath the blonde. The sudden cause of noise made one Issei Hyoudou turn his head around from the bench he was sitting on. He immediately recoiled after seeing the blonde girl's butt in the air giving him a good look at her panties. Once he turned his head back and looked a little lower he saw pink-hair peaking out from underneath her as well.

Quickly connecting it to who it could be, out of the two pink-haired girls he knew, he jumped over the bench and approached them. As the blonde slowly got up she heard a small groaning coming from underneath her. Looking down she sees a small child who seemed disoriented lying underneath her. "Screw my shitty E-rank luck." The child-sized second-year muttered out as she looked up at the sky in contempt.

"Hey, are you two okay, Einzbern-san!?" Issei asked as he pulled the blonde to her feet followed with the two of them picking up Emilya.

"I'm fine, Hyoudou-san. But, you didn't perv on the Sister, now did you?"

"Huh, what do you… oh, you mean the blonde that fell on top of you?" Issei asked with a small lecherous smirk. "No, I helped her up and that was all. I definitely didn't see her panties. Nope. Not one bit."

"That look of yours says otherwise." Emilya spoke with a deadpan tone as the brunette began to sweat slightly.

"Uh, umm, th-thank you very much for helping me up, and I'm sorry for running into you. Are your parents close by so we can get you back to them?" As the blonde had said that a dark look grew over the Magus' eyes before shaking her head to rid herself of it.

"I don't have my parents with me. They're both back in Germany with the rest of my family. After all I am eighteen, so why would I need to be looked after if I can do so myself?" The words Emilya spoke were completely false, except her age, only going off of the memories she got from the iterations of Illya that came off of the card.

Although thinking back on it she could see how happy her sister truly was when both Kiritsugu and her mother, Irisviel, were still alive. Yet, that ended when the Fourth Holy Grail War began and the fire that destroyed most of Fuyuki rid the world of the one that became known as Shirou Emiya. The thought of the flames reminded her of when she was inside the burning chamber of the Holy Grail's core. The moment Illya had sacrificed her body for the former male Magus was the most prominent of them all.

Asia's eyes widened in shock as she looked over the small girl once more noticing that she wore a female version of Issei's uniform. "Oh! I didn't know! I am very sorry if I had offended you!" The nun spoke with a small bow only causing the pinkette to chuckle nervously at the action.

"It's okay. I'm already used to it by now. The only reason I'm here without any of my family would be because they trust me enough to leave me by myself in a different country to go to school." More like another world that she got sent to thanks to the intervention of the Wizard Marshal… and Illya's wish. The little half-lie that went along with it was so unnoticeable that she was sure that even Issei who was a Devil thought it was the truth.

The blonde gave the girl a small grateful smile as a solemn expression spread across her face. "It must be nice to have the trust of those that love you with all of their heart. But, I do hope that the Lord will bring you happiness on whatever path you decide to take from here." Emilya only had a solemn smile herself as it slowly disappeared within a single thought thanks to the nun's statement.

'Although I've forsaken the path of a hero… I know where I will end up. No matter how hard I try to avoid it. The one known as Shirou Emiya, no matter where he is or what he looks like… will end up dying alone… a top a hill of swords.' With Emilya locked in that line of thought she didn't notice Issei had grabbed his head in pain when the blonde had spoken the word 'Lord'.

Shaking off the sudden shot of pain the Devil looked at the nun before looking down at her popped open suitcase with clothes strewn out all over the place. "Oh, uh, your suitcase got busted open. Hey, Einzbern-san, why don't we help her out."

With the **[Pawn]** 's voice breaking her out of her stupor the pinkette nodded her head. "Y-yeah, I was the cause of you tripping over and spilling everything anyways." With that the small group began to pick up the blonde's displaced luggage. After a rather embarrassing moment when Issei had grabbed a pair of the nun's panties by accident everything else went rather well.

"Oh, I just realized that we haven't introduced ourselves yet! How rude of us." The small girl spoke with a hollow sigh before looking back at the nun. "My name is Emilya von Einzbern, but you can just call me Emilya if you'd like."

"Right, and my name is Issei Hyoudou, but you can call me Ise, all my friends do." The brunette spoke with a smirk as the blonde looked at him with a startled expression.

"You… you both consider me a… a friend?" The two second-years nodded their heads as the blonde gave them both a bright smile. "Then thank you. Thank you both very much for being my friends. My name is Asia Argento, and I have just been appointed to the nearby church."

Emilya narrowed her eyes at that. 'Hasn't that church been abandoned for some time now? Yeah, it's no longer active from what I remember hearing about.' As she had been thinking this Issei had been talking about helping the nun find the church. Once the Magus was shaken out of her thoughts again the group of three were about to make their way towards the church when the sound of a child crying came to her ears.

Turning around the group of three saw a small boy around the age of six or seven on the ground holding his knee, which appeared to be scraped. Asia quickly made her way towards the boy followed closely by Issei and Emilya. "It's okay. A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this." As the nun brought her hands around the boy's knee a strange build up of mana began to form around the area as a green light shined from the two rings on the blonde's ring fingers.

The Magus subconsciously began to Analyze the objects only to get the same headache that she got when Analyzing the **[Boosted Gear]**. A small burst of information was also presented to her once more, with the creator being the Biblical God. The Sacred Gear was known as **[Twilight Healing]** a powerful healing-based Sacred Gear capable of healing the wounds of humans and Angels. Although an unforeseen circumstance has allowed it the ability to also heal… Fallen Angels, and Devils.

"Unforeseen circumstance? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emilya muttered as the light began to fade away, leaving the boy's knee fully healed.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Emilya-san?" Asia asked with a cute head tilt as the little boy thanked her for helping him.

The boy's mother arrived to get her son… only to give a ridiculing glance towards the blonde before walking away. "You shouldn't be talking with strange people, let's go." Issei looked a little peeved at what the mother had said to her son. He was quickly stopped by a worried Asia, saying that she was fine. However, both the Devil and Magus could tell that there was something she definitely wasn't telling them.

Dropping the thought for now the group began to make their way towards the church to drop off the innocent nun. Yet, as they drew closer a feeling of dread began to build in the pit of the **[Pawn]** 's gut. When the church came into view… he got tunnel vision as every single fiber of his being was telling him to run away as fast as he could. Stopping halfway until the entrance of the holy building the brunette stopped causing both girls to turn and look at him in confusion.

"S-sorry, I just remembered that Buchou wanted to see all the ORC before classes started. So I've gotta bounce before it's too late." As he turned around to begin walking off he stopped as he felt a stare drill itself into the back of his skull. Slightly turning his head with beads of sweat dripping down his face he sees Emilya staring at him while Asia looked downtrodden. 'Why would she… Oh right!'

"Don't worry, Asia-chan! We'll see each other again, so don't worry about it! That's a promise from your friend! Now I've really gotta go!" With that the brunette was gone, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Hmph, that's Hyoudou-san for you. He may be a pervert but he keeps his friends very close." Turning towards the blonde she sees the girl's eyes were tearing up, which brought a concerned look to her face. Deep down at her very core she felt something when she saw this face "Uhh, Asia-san, I should get you to the church now since Hyoudou-san did have a point about school starting soon. So, I won't be able to stay for any tea unfortunately."

A few blinks later and the nun was taken out of her stupor as she nodded halfheartedly. As they drew closer and closer towards the church Emilya could smell the dirtied down feather and _light_ that she'd come to associate Kalawarner with, and by extension other Fallen Angels, but these new scents seemed more malignant then her roommate's own, and noticeably weaker as well. Bringing up the blueprints for both Kanshou and Bakuya to the front of her mind as they reached the doors of the building.

The door opening almost spooked the Magus into Tracing her favored weapons, while berating herself at the mere fact. Behind the door was a black-haired man that looked to be in his mid-thirties wearing a trench coat and a fedora. Looking down at the two girls his eyes widened a little before a small smile graced his grizzled features. "Sister Argento. It's nice to see you could finally join us, and who would this be? A lost lamb trying to find her way home?"

The man didn't know how close to home that he'd hit as Emilya grimaced in pain, the fact that she couldn't go home… her home in Fuyuki… was too painful to even think about. "N-no. An acquaintance and I simply helped her out since she couldn't find the church and got lost in the process." The man rose an eyebrow at the words the supposed child he thought was in front of him spoke as she politely bowed. "If you'll excuse me I need to get going, or else Kaichou will be angry that I almost arrived late. Have a good day Asia-san and may we cross paths in near future."

"Yes! I hope the Lord blesses our next meeting as much as he did this one!" The nun spoke with a happy face which only brought about a sense of foreboding in Emilya as that feeling from before kept on getting stronger the more she thought about it. As she walked off she tried to place where she had felt this familiar feeling before… when it hit her with the full force of a speeding train.

Saving.

It was the feeling she got when she had wanted to save Sakura from the grasp of All the World's Evil. But this time, there were no lives at stake if her decision to save the nun came to… wait save her? Why was she already thinking like that? She had only just met the blonde Sister, so why was she already thinking of saving her if there wasn't any danger to save her from to begin with.

No. She couldn't think like that anymore. Her dream of becoming a Hero of Justice died in that cavern along with the body of Shirou Emiya. Although, now that she really thought about it… if her dream was dead… then why was she getting the odd need to save the innocent girl from the Fallen Angels bunking inside that abandoned church? The one that she had just called a friend no more then ten minutes ago.

"Ugh, why can't these types of questions be any easier for me to figure out?" The pinkette sighed out loud as she approached the school gates just in time for the bell to inform everyone to go and head to their first period rang. 'I can think about this later. I have a meeting with the Devils overseeing this town after all.' The irony in that one line of thought was so uncanny that she didn't even catch onto it as she made her way to class.

~Line Break~

The pinkette was humming a small tune as she made her way to the Student Council office at a leisurely pace. Looking to her left she sees a slightly twitchy Tsubasa walk beside her. Seeing the usually confident and proud bluenette like this left the Magus confused as to what had caused her to end up like this…

"Hey, Tsubasa-san? Are you… okay? You've been acting strange all day and I'm worried if you're doing okay or not?" The sudden inquiry knocked the **[Rook]** out of her twitchy state only for her to look down at the small girl with a weary smile.

"It's… It's okay Emilya-chan. You don't have to worry about it. I just need to get you to Kaichou and Rias-senpai so they can discuss with you about a supposedly common topic amongst Magician cabals."

The pinkette could only let out a quiet chuckle at that as she continued to walk with the much taller woman. Finally making it to the doors of the Student Council office Tsubasa knocked on the door which was followed by a quiet "Come in". Emilya already knew who was there, their scents were just at her apartment the other night, although there was no smell of ash.

As the doors continued to open the Magus could see Sona sitting at her desk with Tsubaki standing right beside her. Off to the side we're both Rias and Akeno sitting on one of the few couches in the room. "Good afternoon, Einzbern-san. Please come in and take a seat so we can begin our discussion. Yura, you're free to go and return to your duties for the day." The Devil of the Sitri house bowed respectively before giving Emilya one more smile, walking out of the room, and closing the doors behind her as she left.

"I told you many times to just call me Emilya, Shitori-kaichou." The second-year responded as she made her way towards the couch directly across from the president and vice-president of the Occult Research Club. A short silence fell over the room until the Gremory heiress decided to break it.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us this evening Einz…Emilya-chan. Now we can both answer any questions that we may have for the other."

Emilya only nodded her head as she grabbed the cup of tea resting in front of her. "Now, as for our first question… which cabal do you belong to? Nilrem, Grauzauberer, Golden Dawn, Rosenkreuzer, or Hexennacht?"

"U-Uhh, none of the above?" The way she had said it was more of a question rather then an answer, confusing the four Devils present.

"None of the above? Could you elaborate on that?" Tsubaki asked with light curiosity.

"W-well, you see, I didn't learn… magic… the ordinary way like most others. My teacher was… unorthodox… in his teachings which would get me into a rather interesting situation. The situation in question only allowed me to use a certain set of… magic… for many years until recently." She had to force herself to call her magecraft something on par with the True Magics. Though she knew that there was a difference between what her world defined as magic and what this world thought was magic.

In her own world magic was something that couldn't be reproduced with basic tools. The Second and Third True Magic would be excellent examples of this as the former deals with the ability to see and cross through parallel dimensions while the latter deals with the occurrences of the soul and was one of the elements that helped start up the Holy Grail War.

Magic in this world was what made up most of their attacks and other abilities. It was more of a collection of algorithms and calculations, then a basic phenomenon being reproduced, that's being powered with all the ambient magical energy in the air from the continuing Age of the Gods.

"I see. So you were trained outside of the various cabals by an unorthodox teacher. Thus leaving you incapable of using a vast majority of various magics until recently. Is that correct, Einzbern-san?" Sona asked with a raised brow as she leaned forward a little in her chair.

"Yes. It is indeed Shitori-kaichou. Now for one of my questions: how did you manage to turn Hyoudou-san into a Devil when he was originally a human?"

"Oh, we Devils have something called the Evil Piece system that lets High-class Devils, like us, have a set of fifteen pieces, based off of chess, to reincarnate someone into a Devil. Due to our low birth rate and the Civil War that had occurred amongst the Devils… we were facing the threat of extinction. So it was rather necessary, and this act can be forced onto someone against their will if the Devil in question is an unsavory one at that." Rias answered with a rather grim response as Sona also had a rather grim look as well. "Not that me and Sona would do that. Although, the only person I didn't get to ask was Issei… but he had a hole in his chest making him bleed out so I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Okay. Would it be possible if I could see one of these Evil Pieces?" She wanted to use Structural Analysis on it to see what it truly did. Making sure that whatever happened to Issei was meant for good intentions.

"I don't see why not. I have my second **[Knight]** piece right here for you to look at." As the ravenette Devil took out the piece in question Emilya used her ability the moment it was taken out, only for her eyes to shake in both awe and fear.

The seemingly normal looking knight piece could only be anything other then that. For layered with several different types of magic alongside the several different types of minerals that made up the piece… she was looking at what could possibly be the power of the Third Magic in the form of a chess piece. It took the soul of a living or recently deceased being and transmuted it into that of a Devil. Not only that it also changed the body of the person in question into a Devils as well, giving them the strength, magical capabilities, and along with different abilities determined on the piece used. She'd have to ask the creator, an Ajuka Beelzebub, how he did it just to sate her curiosity over the matter. I mean, discovering the Third Magic in another dimension and finding out that someone is basically mass producing it was kinda strange, but she wanted to know how he did it either way.

However, looking at the piece made it feel as if something else was completed inside of her, somewhat similar to the click she felt inside of her Reality Marble after Grasping Zelretch's card. "Th-that's a rather interesting way of going about things, and I'm assuming that you and Gremory-senpai would be considered the **[Kings]** of your respective fifteen servants, being the High-class Devil that they each belong to?"

"Yes, that would be correct. Although the more efficient term for it would be a peerage. And one may not actually be able to get fifteen servants." The pinkette looked confused at that as the ravenette pushed up her glasses and began to elaborate. "You see the pieces have a point value: a **[Queen]** is worth nine points, a **[Rook]** is worth five, both the **[Knight]** and [ **Bishop]** are worth three each, while the **[Pawn]** is obviously worth only one point. This leads us to when the person being resurrected may need to consume multiple pieces in order to be reincarnated. Two examples of this would be Saji and Issei as they both consumed multiple **[Pawns]** , though the latter consumed all of Rias' while Saji only took four of mine."

"Now, another question: where did you acquire those Holy Shrouds you have wrapped around your arms?" Rias asked with a leveled gaze at the pinkette's red clothed arms.

"Oh, uhh, th-that, umm, that is a rather difficult one to, uhh, answer."

Sona nodded her head towards the girl with a rather neutral smile if that was even possible to begin with. "It's fine Einzbern-san take as long as you need. We have some time left until Rias and her peerage have to head out for a Stray Devil hunt tonight."

Emilya had perked up at that and was curious if it was similar to any of the Dead Apostle hunts she went… err, wrong memories. That had been occurring every once in a while ever since she Analyzed that card left by Zelretch. Different memories of her alternate selves would appear when certain topics were brought up or she was doing a specific task. "Would… would it be okay if I accompanied you on this hunt of yours Gremory-senpai? Just to see how you all fight and to see the different aspects of the Evil Pieces?"

Rias' eyes widened before sending a small smug smile towards a slightly annoyed Sona. "Sure, Emilya-chan. I need to take Issei as well so that he can learn about what you just asked to witness. But, back to those shrouds on your arms, you still never told us about where you got them."

The Magus began to let off a nervous sweat as she was hoping to get them to drop that question, but the redhead seemed to be insistent on getting an answer. "Well, the one on my left arm I got from a rather crappy priest that enjoyed seeing the misery and pain of others. While I got the other from some weirdo that thought having only one wrapped around my arm was strange so he gave it to me."

The four Devils looked at the girl with a deadpan expression at her explanation of things. Seeing that the four senior students were completely taken aback about how a Magician of seemingly mysterious backgrounds came to acquire two Holy relics from the Church.

Giving them a rather sympathetic chuckle, as she immediately let out a small cough after seeing that did nothing. "W-well, I guess that we should start heading out then. Right, Gremory-senpai?" That seemed to knock them out of their strange funk as the redhead and her **[Queen]** stood up and began to walk out the door. The small pinkette followed closely behind the Two Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy before stopping at the door and turning to face the president and vice-president of the Student Council. "I'll talk to you later, Shitori-kaichou, Tsubaki-senpai." With that she left the room following close behind Sona's friend while closing the door behind her.

Sona took of her glasses and placed them on her desk as she slowly messaged her forehead. "That girl… she's just one mystery after the next… and it's infuriating how little we know about her to begin with."

"What do you mean, Kaichou?"

"What I mean, is that I searched up all information regarding an Emilya von Einzbern along with the Einzbern family in general. I even contacted some of the connections the Sitri clan has in Germany. But what I got back was absolutely nothing. So the little information we have of her is jut her transfer papers, certification of citizenship, and bank account. Then there's her supposed ability to sniff out magical energies like some sort of bloodhound, which is a rather useful ability. Not to mention that if we had actually gotten the name of which cabal she belonged to I could have asked Onee-sama to ask Mepisto-sama about it, but even that came up as a blank as well."

"Well… we could always ask that Fallen living with her if she knows anything about Einzbern-san. If anyone possibly knows more then us then it's bound to be her."

Sona seemed to contemplate on the idea of asking the Fallen on any details about the Magician, but went against it. "Even if she'd be willing to give us that type of information, I doubt that she knows more about Einzbern-san than us."

The two girls let out a defeated sigh as the **[King]** looked up towards her **[Queen]**. "Tsubaki, can you prepare us some tea? I still have the paperwork for the day to look over and then I have to deal with some contracts that I have for the day."

"Tonight is going to be a long night. Isn't it Kaichou?"

"Yes. Yes, it will indeed, Tsubaki."

~Line Break~

Emilya didn't really know what to think about the hunt as they approached the abandoned building where the Stray Devil was said to be. Supposedly this only happend when the reincarnated Devil in question seeks too much desire and pleasure or kills their Master, transforming them into a hideous beast. Not really knowing what could possibly go as a 'hideous beast' in this world Emilya prepared herself for anything as she followed the group of five Devils inside.

Before entering however, Rias began a small explanation of the Evil Piece system and how it worked to Issei. That along with going into some minor details about some of the occurrences in the Underworld.

However, as they entered the building the smell of blood and rotting flesh filled their noses almost causing Issei to puke. That was when the Stray decided to make its presence known. "My, my what do we have here? Something smells absolutely delicious… and something smells like a piece of steel that has the most fragrant of scents to it. Strange but I'll try it."

The term beast was well used as it walked out to reveal the naked top-half of a woman but with the lower-half of a massive lion. "Ugh, what a bloody stench!"

"Stinks…"

"Ah, it does not smell good here."

Rias didn't seemed to be bothered by the stench at all as she looked dead on at the Stray. "Stray Devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!"

"What a nice scent you have there. Just like your hair, your flesh must be fresh and red, right? I really want to eat it." As the Stray came closer it pulled out what looked to be two lances from the ground, covered in dried blood at the tips. "And when I'm done with you lot I'll have the pink one for dessert."

"What an appearance that lacks etiquette, it fits you rather well. To go after a child is very unbecoming of a former servant of the Uvall clan." The redhead gibed at the beast as it merely growled in annoyance.

"What a pretentious little brat. Should I stain you with fresh blood, just like your crimson hair for bringing up the name of that damnable household?" The creature growled out as it seemed to prepare itself to attack.

"So it is true. That the smaller the dog, the louder the bark and you're no exception to that rule aren't ya?" Emilya could only stare at Rias with wide stupefied eyes as she continued to ebb the creature on.

It seemed to have worked as it roared in anger and charged forth at the Devil heiress. "Yuuto!"

"Yes!" The blonde pretty boy ran forward towards the Stray as Rias put her hands on her hips. "Issei, Emilya, I'll continue with the lecture then."

'Wait… was she talking to me too!? I was barely even paying attention to half of what she was even talking about!' She thought in a panicked way while keeping a calm exterior.

"Yuuto's role in the peerage is the **[Knight]**. A **[Knight]** 's main ability is their speed, and Yuuto's strongest weapon is…" She stopped as two swords seemingly appeared in Kiba's hands which surprised Emilya before Grasping them.

Both of the swords held the name Holy Eraser. A Demonic sword created by the Sacred Gear **[Sword Birth]**. Created to absorb the light held by swords of light and Holy swords. Made to enact revenge against a Holy Sword that took away his comrades and… sister. All due to a project to produce artificial wielders of said Holy sword, but that was as much as she could get from it. She felt the blade appear in her Reality Marble which surprised her since the two Scared Gear that she's seen already haven't done this until she recalled that the blade was made by **[Sword Birth]** and wasn't the actual Sacred Gear itself.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and mastery of swordsmanship." With that the blonde cut of both the Stray's arms leaving it roaring in agonizing pain.

"YOU LITTLE BUG!" Vizor was about to step on him before Koneko rushed in and caught it before the task was completed.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei cried out in concern not noticing that the girl was alright.

"Don't worry. Koneko's role is **[Rook]**. The **[Rook]** 's trait is insane strength and defense." The small whitenette pushed the foot off of her only to get slammed into the wall by its tail.

Vizor looked rather confident before Rias spoke again while messing with her hair. "That level of attack won't work against Koneko."

The small girl then rushed forward and underneath before punching it in the gut. "Catch you on the flip side." The punch sent the creature flying slightly in the air before landing on the ground. Gaining a confident smirk of her own Rias turned around to face Issei and Emilya, only to see the latter rushing behind her.

She had seen it coming, Rias hadn't. She had turned her back on the enemy while it was still alive. And she had almost paid the consequences. "Rho Aias!" A large pink glowing seven petaled light-based shield was seen blocking against one of the two lances that the tail had saw fit to throw at Rias. The appearance of the large shield of light gave Kiba enough time to cut the tail off the Stray causing it to cry out in agony once more. Which was soon followed up by another punch from Koneko sending it flying into the wall.

"So weak…"

Issei looked in shock, not only at Emilya pulling out the glowing shield thing, but also at Koneko's amazing feat of strength. 'Note to self… don't get on Koneko-chan's bad side.'

"And lastly, Akeno!" Rias spoke as she recovered from being saved by Emilya and almost meeting her end due to her own overconfidence in the situation.

The ravenette beauty gave a smile that promised pain as she let out a soft giggle. "Yes, Buchou. Ara ara~… How should I do this~?"

"Akeno's role is the **[Queen]**."

Vizor could barely get up as it merely growled at the woman who's eyes got cast in shadow, giving them an insidious look. "Oh my, still energetic I see. In that case will this level of attack be fine with you?"

The monster never got to get an answer in as a large blast of lightning magic struck its form. "She has all of the abilities of a **[Pawn]** , **[Knight]** , **[Bishop]** , and **[Rook]**! Making her our Club's invincible Fukubuchou!"

"Ah, looks like you can still continue. How long can you keep this up?" A rather erotic expression can upon the ravenette's face which made Emilya uneasy compared to Issei's hyped up face.

"It feels like Akeno-senpai is even more fearsome!"

"Crap it's starting again." The pinkette only looked at the redhead for an explanation which she got either way. "Of course since Akeno… is in the Ultimate S-Class." The look of pure ecstasy on her face at the pain inflicted upon Vizor completely threw the child-sized teenager off as she moved behind Rias a little.

Issei has a slightly similar look on his face before Kiba came up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It okay, the Fukubuchou is very gentle with all of her allies." The sound of crashing lightning came back followed by a dark lewd laugh.

Akeno came walking back to the group with a soft, almost embarrassed, look on her face. "It seems that's still not enough. I'll let Buchou have the final blow then."

The redhead nodded her head in thanks as she made her way towards Vizor's toasted body. "Do you have any last words?"

The monster looked up with a pained expression. "Kill me."

"Alright then… Checkmate." With that a large ball of whatever the Magus had been smelling coming off of Rias had appeared in her hand and seemingly disintegrated Vizor to nothing. "It's over now everyone. You all did a good job today. And Emilya about that shielding spell of yours… are you sure you wanted to waste that much mana casting it to…"

"That wasn't even enough to scratch the first layer. So please don't worry about it Gremory-senpai. Besides…" A cold feeling went down all of their spines as the pinkette turned her head to look at them all. "Rho Aias isn't a spell. It's a Conceptual Weapon that I can produce. Now, have a good evening everyone." With that she left the group of Devils stunned and right as she closed the door to the building they seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Ara ara~, It seems that Emilya-chan has a trick or two up her sleevse." The others merely nodded their heads while Kiba just looked down at the Holy Eraser he still had in hand.

"Yuuto? What's wrong?" Rias asked with worry evident in her tone as she looked at her servant.

"It's just that… when I had **[Sword Birth]** produce the Holy Eraser I could feel that the level of power they were at was like nothing I've felt before. And this wasn't the first time either… almost every time I'm near or close to Emilya-chan it acts like some sort of child near their parent, waiting to be praised by them. Tonight the blades felt stronger… and I believe that Emilya-chan was the source of it."

Rias seemed to get into a contemplative stance as she began to think about it right before Koneko spoke up. "Steel. She smells like steel." That just gave the Devil another thing to groan about as she had a headache coming on.

"U-umm, by the way Buchou, we were interrupted earlier. What is my role?"

"Hmm?" Rias looked at her newest servant with neutral gaze as her current thoughts on Emilya had her annoyed. "Ah, Issei's role is **[Pawn]**." With that simple sentence the brunette looked completely defeated as he followed behind the others.

'Umm… I understand, I really am the lowest ranked.' With that derogatory thought Issei continued behind the group with his head hung low in defeat.

* * *

 **Wow. Just… wow. I really didn't expect this story to get this many reviews, favorites, and follows from the first chapter. But I'm really glad that you all enjoyed it that much, and like I said here's the second chapter for all of your hungry eyes to read.**

 **Now I'm going to say some things about a few of the reviews made. To the few who made a remark that the story was kinda stale… that is completely me since I can't really write most scenes that well. For the ones who said they enjoyed it thank you very much for your support and I hope you all continue to support the story. To those curious Emilya will have a pure female harem. Now, I need to ask you all this one simple question.**

 **Ruby or Sapphire?**

 **Whichever Kaleidostick gets the most asks in your reviews I'll have Zelretch send them in to assist Emilya in her strange adventures. As for introducing other characters from the Nasuverse… I'll think about it but I'm not that sure if I'll even do it.**

 **As per usual, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

A barren wasteland. Clouds of ash with ancient colosal gears turning in a sky filled with the colors of fire. With nothing but swords, spears, axes and every other type of weaponry in between standing tall, acting as tombs. Grave markers for the heroes that once wielded them. That is what the Unlimited Blade Works should and will always look like.

However…

"Wh-when… when did this happen?" Emilya could only stare in astonishment at what was now her Reality Marble. Fields of flowing green grass, a beautiful silvery-blue sky with unmoving colossal rusted gears, and weapons that seemed to be glowing brighter than ever before. Instead of acting as the grave markers that they used to be they were more relatable to a beacon of light and hope. The brightest amongst them all were two sword crossed in a X along with an accompanying sheath standing in between them.

The Golden Sword of the Victorious:Caliburn, the Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur, and the Everdistant Utopia: Avalon.

Three Noble Phantasms that belonged to Saber throughout her life time were glowing as if they were filled to the brim with Holy power ready to be released. But the potency of the energy wasn't lethal, instead it was comforting to the point that Emilya thought even the Devils could be in its presence without being hurt. She could even feel the other Holy weapons giving off a similar soothing aura while some of the Demonic weapons were giving off a protective aura of sorts. As the pinkette continued her way through her personal world she found a rather odd sight to behold. Now she's seen a strange amount of weapons and other armaments within the UBW so far, but what she's seeing right now was… weird… even for her.

"Why, no, how the hell are there books inside of my Reality Marble?" And sure enough floating in front of her haphazardly were five tomes. Looking at two of them gave her chills while one of them held great knowledge, the next held a tale of one's own tragedy and sorrow, while the last was a powerful magic defense. Letting out a small sigh she just decided to leave them alone for now as she began to walk away, exiting the UBW.

Opening her eyes the sight of her room's ceiling is the first thing seen as she blinked a few times before looking over at the alarm clock on her nightstand to see she still had some time until school started. Getting out of her bed she walked into the washroom to freshen up before getting dressed and making a quick breakfast along with three bentos. Once the tasks were done she grabbed her school bag, donned her shoes, and locked the door behind her as she left the apartment complex.

As she filled her lungs with a good amount of the fresh morning air a new scent lingered near her nose. The scent was faint but it was there, the smell of clean down feathers and _light_ that smelt like a purer form of Kalawarner's. Meaning that whatever was observing her was a legit Angel. However, the faintness of the scent meant that the inhabitant of Heaven wasn't truly here, but was using whatever means it had to view her from a far.

'How the hell did I attract the attention of Angels already? I mean I didn't even do anything to provoke them and warrant this kind of attention from them.' As Emilya thought this the _light_ smell disappeared meaning whoever was observing her had left. The pinkette didn't put any more thought into it as she began to make her way to school as she took the scenic route through the park again to help relax her mind.

Entering the UBW was rather troublesome in a whole. While entering it during her sleep was okay she ended up straining her mind from the effort of keeping her there. The Magus still wasn't sure if she was capable of summoning her Reality Marble or not, and she couldn't find any real reason to figure out since she wasn't in any life threatening danger. Everything was currently peaceful at the moment with the wind blowing through her hair, the sun shining on her skin, the scent of malignant _light_ coming straight for…

On instinct Emilya jumped to the side and barely dodged the spear of light that was thrown at her back. Putting her bag and bentos quickly on the ground she Traced the Married Swords only to sense that the hidden attacker had fled, seeing that their sneak attack had failed to end her. A small grunt of annoyance was all the pinkette made at the attempt on her life. Dismissing Kanshou and Bakuya into motes of light the Magus went to pick up her things as she continued her trek to school. "Tch, I barely associate myself with Devils and I'm already a target of some random Fallen Angel. What next I get dragged into some sick ritual to save someone?" Oh, how fate was such a cruel and twisted mistress, Emilya didn't even realize that she should have just kept her mouth shut as she made her way to school.

Entering the gates of the school she was quickly approached by two members of the Student Council with one of them holding a nervous expression. "Good morning, Saji-san, Hanakai-san. Is there something in the Council room that needs fixing again?"

Saji was sweating rather profusely so Momo took the lead. "Not at all, Emilya-san. Kaichou just wishes to see you again after school along with Rias-senpai, if you don't mind that is?"

Emilya tilted her head a bit in confusion trying to think of a reason why… 'Oh, right. Rho Aias. That… might be the reason why they want to see me.' The pinkette only gave them a curt nod in acceptance while on the inside she groaned at her own stupidity. The unseen irritation was quickly cut short as the bell rung signaling for everyone to head towards their first class.

Entering the room the small Magus saw the Perverted Trio were already there and the other two were pestering Issei about something. Looking around real quick trying to spot the redheaded female that had been labeled with the monicker of She-Demon by the Perverted Trio. The girl was quickly spotted walking towards the trio of boys and seemed to have started antagonizing them over something as usual.

As she made her way to her seat Emilya began to reminisce over the time she's been here. The time that she first came to Kuoh Academy was quite memorable along with her introduction to her class.

~Flashback~

Emilya slowly made her way through the streets of Kuoh early in the morning with a tired expression on her face. She didn't truly understand what was wrong. She always woke up early, did some personal training, made her lunch, then went to school. But the way her body had refused to move when she woke up made it abundantly clear that she would need to find a new schedule for when she wakes up.

Even if her new school uniform was set up properly and her hair was fixed as well her posture in walking didn't exude anything of being ready for the day. 'I really need… to do something… about this. I can't be caught… unprepared if… some form of… aggressor tries to… catch me off guard.' Her thought process was hazy at best so she decided to do something about it since she still had quite a lot of time left until the school day started.

Walking towards a nearby fast food restaurant she walked inside and made her way to the front counter. As she stood there for a solid minute or two she realized that the cashier probably couldn't see her over the counter. "Hello, I'd like to order a cup of coffee please."

The young man working the register looked down at the girl for a small bit of time before giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there. Welcome to MgRonald. Are your parents here? Or are you with a guardian of some sort?"

The pinkette blinked wearily for a moment before remembering that she looked like a ten year old. "No, I'm by myself. And I'm actually eighteen, so don't worry about not knowing."

The man blinked his eyes himself for a moment before giving an ashamed chuckle. "Sorry for the rude accusation Ma'am. Now, would you like that coffee to go or for here?" He pressed a few things on his console as he looked down at the pinkette.

"To go please. I need to get to school so I'm not late."

"Right away Ma'am. And if I'm not mistaken… isn't that the Kuoh Academy uniform? If so then the school's gates are open but hardly any of the students will be there."

"Is… Is that so?" The girl's eye twitched at the information just given to her. "Thank you for telling me that. You see I'm sorta new here and I didn't really know when the school opens."

The man nodded his head as he clicked the submit button on the console and prepared it for printing out the receipt. "That will be 250 yen. Will you be paying with cash or card, Ma'am?" He got his answer in the form of a card being handed to him by the small child-sized teenager. He gave her a small smile as he swiped the card, got the receipt, and handed both items to her right after. "Thank you for stopping by MgRonald. I hope you continue your patronage at our humble store. And if you'd like to leave a review of our services today my name is Sadao Maou. Your coffee will be out in a moment so please hold tight."

The pinkette gave a shaky nod as she walked over to the side and started grabbing some sugar and cream to put in her coffee. She stopped after a while once she remembered that never once in her life had she drank coffee, but for some odd reason… she knew exactly what to put in it to make it to her liking. Her mind started up again as she tried to figure out how she already knew what she wanted in her coffee as the warm caffeine rich drink was placed in front of her.

Popping open the top the Magus poured the cream and sugar in before quickly stirring it all together and putting the lid back on. Taking a small sip of the warm drink she found her mind and body were finally starting to catch up with the rest of her. And once that was done she began to smile a little. She could see Kiritsugu sitting at the table with Irisviel and she was right in between them with a similar small cup of…

Her eyes widened in shock at what had just happened. What was that? She's never seen Kiritsugu make or even drink coffee. And who was Irisviel? The way she looked in whatever that was made it look like she was an older Illya. Could she perhaps be Illya's mother? There were too many things to think about at the moment and she couldn't process them all at once. Noticing this she decided to think about whatever that was at a later time as she continued her journey to Kuoh Academy.

As she approached the gate of the school several of the surrounding students were starring at her as they whispered amongst themselves. She didn't need to Reinforce her hearing to take a guess at what they were saying. They were all probably wondering what some ten year old kid was doing walking through the courtyard towards the main building.

A pair of students with pink and brown-hair respectively were about to approach the supposed child, but they, along with everyone else watching, were left stunned. The reason as to why was simple: Emilya threw her now empty coffee cup away, into a trash can, over four meters away, without hitting the rim, and she wasn't even looking at the trash can. This had effectively stopped anyone from approaching the girl who didn't really notice the looks of awe aimed right at her.

After making her way through the building she located the front office and finalized her registration for her "transfer" to Kuoh Academy. A former all girls school that just recently turned co-ed, letting in a rather well sized handful of guys to see how it would turn out once more started to apply. That was the basic gist of what Emilya could understand as she looked over a pamphlet for the school.

Walking through the now empty halls the classes had most likely just started so her homeroom teacher should be waiting for her right outside the door to her class. And sure enough there stood a woman in her mid to late thirties giving her a small smile. "Good afternoon young lady, will you please wait out here until I call you inside?"

"Yes, Sensei, I'll wait until you call me in."

"Oh my, so respectful! I like you already." The woman chuckled lightly as she walked into the classroom that went quiet as soon as she entered. "Listen up class. We'll be getting a new transfer student in our class today so you can put all those pesky rumors to rest." There was a small amount of quiet chatter before it was silenced once more. "Now I'd like you all to make her feel comfortable since she's come a long way from her home to be here. You can come in now and introduce yourself."

Letting out a rather shaky breathe Emilya opened the door and probably threw everyone's expectations out the window. Many of them were probably expecting some hot chick with a big bust or something along those lines. Instead they found themselves looking at the child that literally threw away her trash without looking.

"Good morning. My name is Emilya von Einzbern, and as of today I'll be a student of this class. Please take care of me." The silence that followed was kind of deafening so Emilya decided to add a little something to it. "B-by the w-way I'm actually eighteen d-despite my appearance." She spoke the rest with a well faked shy tone which then made the class rise up into a strange form of frenzy.

"Cute! She's too cute!"

"Look at her skin! It almost makes her look like a doll!"

"We must protect her!"

"We should make her Kuoh Academy's second mascot along with Koneko-chan!"

"Bust 61, Waist 47, and Hips 62!"

"Eh?" That last thing she heard made her freeze up a little. 'Huh? Bust 61, Waist 47, and Hips 62? What in the world could that…' Her eyes widened in shock as a deep blush that rivaled her old hair color came across her face. Seeing the look of total embarrassment on her face the students all turned to face a guy wearing glasses who didn't even look ashamed for what he had just said.

"You damn pervert!"

"Yeah! Have you no shame!"

"You just sexually assaulted Emilya-chan on her first day with your perverted tendencies!"

Similar cries of anger were shouted at the guy but he still didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. After a few more moments the class quieted down as they knew they'd never truly get through to him. Once that was done Emilya went to an empty seat in between a brown and pink haired girl. The lessons that came afterwards were rather easy to follow along with as well. However, when the break came the pinkette wasn't prepared for her classmates to swarm around her desk in an instant.

"I heard that you're from Germany? What's it like living there!?"

"Why do you look so young!?"

"How tall are you!?"

"What has been your best experience so far in Japan!?"

"Do you have a boyfriend!?"

The questions came rapid fire and she answered them the best she could. "Germany is a fantastic place to live on my part since my family literally lives in a castle within a heavily forested and mountainous region that is constantly snowing. Something went wrong when I was born that caused a slow growth and I've been this height ever since I was ten. I think that I'm about 4'4". I'm not entirely sure yet I'll have to tell you when I find out though. And no I don't have one, nor do I want to have one." Whoever had asked that let out a noticeable groan which caused the class to erupt in giggles and chuckles.

~Flashback End~

The rest of her first day of school at Kuoh Academy wasn't as eventful until the end when she had opened up her shoe locker and found several notes inside of it. And till this day she's never read a single one of them and has them all stored in a shoebox somewhere in her apartment.

The bell rung signifying the end of the period and the beginning of lunch startling the Magus. 'Crap. Was I that deep in thought that I didn't even notice the lessons change? I'll have to get the notes from Katase-san or Murayama-san later.' She stood up with a graceful swiftness as she left the room with the three bentos in hand.

As she made her way to the roof she stopped once more as that same faint _light_ scent from this morning was back watching her. Turning her head to where it was coming from she didn't see a thing, but she was pretty sure they could see her. The moment was lost as the scent disappeared leaving her alone to her own devices once again.

With her angelic stalker gone she continued her way to the roof as she opened the door to it. Walking onto the top of the building she spots a head of white hair sitting on one of the benches looking over the courtyard.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, I brought lunch. As usual." The pinkette addressed her junior which caused the yellow-eyed girl to turn around with her ever stoic expression.

"Hello, Emilya-senpai…" A short and concise reply like usual as the second-year sat down next to the first-year.

Emilya placed two of the bentos down next to the slightly taller girl which when she thought of it slightly irked her. 'Okay I've never really had this problem before since I was taller then mostly everyone but… ugh, I'll just have to deal with it.' The pinkette opened her bento with that thought quickly pushed away.

"So, what does Gremory-senapi want to talk to me about so soon after that Stray hunt?"

"Pink flower…" Koneko muttered as she started to eat her meal, trying to savor the flavor, but was utterly failing in doing so.

"Of course." Emilya sighed out as she took a bite of her chicken with some rice.

How the two of them started to eat with each other was simple. After her first week at Kuoh Academy the Magus got curious as to who this "Koneko-chan" was. So she started her search and she found the young girl shortly after. Her scent was an unusual one at the time, while it did have that sickly sweet scent she also had a secondary one that made her smell like a feline. Emilya wasn't entirely sure how she was related to felines but she was determined to find that out at some other time.

When her eyes first set themselves on the small white-haired girl she had almost thought that she was Illya until she reminded herself that she herself was technically Illya. After she approached the girl she found her to be rather… aloof… in most topics. However, when she mentioned that she could cook she had gained her full attention. The next day she brought a homemade bento for her and from then on the two joined each other on the roof twice a week to enjoy the delicacy that is Emilya's cooking.

The silence between them continued as Koneko moved onto her second bento while Emilya was only halfway done with her own. 'If Saber, Fuji-nee, and Koneko-chan were to ever be brought together at one table I may need the help of multiple chefs and a few Heroic Spirits just to keep them sated. The mere amount of food those three could possibly consume utterly terrifies me.'

Once the two finished off their respective bentos Koneko handed back the two picked clean ones right as the bell rang for the next lesson to begin. The course of the school day continued as usual with the pinkette writing down the notes for the lessons being given this time. The end of the day quickly followed with Emilya getting the Kendo Duo to give her their notes to copy down.

After all of that she found herself standing in front of the Student Council office. She could smell both Sona and Rias waiting for her inside. So without further hesitation she opened the door to get this over with. "I'm here, Sona-kaichou, Gremory-senpai. What is it that you wish to-" She stopped once she noticed the two were just staring at her in curiosity. Almost as if she was something they could understand but couldn't at the same time. A paradox if you would.

Sona was the first to break the strange form of silence that formed with a simple push of her glasses. "It's good to see that you could join us, Einzbern-san. Please have a seat so we can begin."

Emilya followed the ravenette's instructions and sat down on one of the couches facing towards both of the Devils. She already had multiple nameless sword blueprints brought to the front of her mind just in case they tried something. Rias made the next move to speak as she noticed that the child-sized teen was tensed up. "It's okay Emilya-chan. We just want to talk about that flower shaped spell you used last night. I was worried that a defensive spell of that caliber would have used up a lot of magical energy and leave you incapable casting any other spell for a while, but then you called it a… Conceptual Weapon… if I properly recall. I had Akeno look up the meaning of the term and she could only find that it's a weapon that embodies a specific concept."

"So I'm guessing you would like to know what concept that shield was made to counteract?" The two Devils only gave her a brief nod which the Magus could only sigh at. "Well, the concept behind Rho Aias is that it's supposed to be an absolute defense against any thrown weapon. Is that-"

"You said it again. The name of the shield, as you so called it, was Rho Aias. After Rias told me that I had Tsubaki look that name up, and the results that came up were rather… interesting." Emilya really didn't like where this conversation was going and before she could say anything else the ravenette continued. "She found that that name belonged to a shield formerly owned by Ajax the Great during the Trojan War. I understand where the name comes from now, but why is it that it has the concept of 'an absolute defense against any thrown weapon'?"

'They found out what a Conceptual Weapon and Rho Aias is in one freaking night!? Damn, Devils are scary.' The Magus made sure to keep the shock from showing as she replied. "Uhh, th-the shield had seven layers of ox hide and the spear of Hector of Troy demolished anyone that got in the path it was thrown in. But, wh-when it came into contact with Rho Aias it wasn't until the seventh layer that the spear was truly stopped. My Conceptual Weapon is based off of that… being able to stop anything thrown or launched at any given target." As she said this she was repeating a small mantra of three words in her head 'Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it!'

After a short moment of silence Sona let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position Einzbern-san, but I should have known it wasn't the actual shield when Rias description of it was that of a large pink consolida ajacis. You can go home now. That was all Rias and I wished to speak with you about today."

Emilya let out her own sigh mentally as she walked towards the office doors, opened them, and proceeded to leave. Once the two Devil heiresses felt the Magician's presence leave the perimeter of the room the redhead faced her friend with confusion clearly written across her face. "Sona? I thought you were going to ask Emilya-chan to join your peerage tonight? Did you change your mind or something?"

"No. I didn't change my mind. It's just that… the Rho Aias spell, or whatever it is, should have cost her an expansional amount of magical energy. Then there's the fact Einzbern-san said that she was capable of casting it multiple times meaning that her reserves are larger then your typical middle-class Devil, maybe even larger then ours. What I'm meaning to say Rias is that she's too powerful for me to reincarnate.

"Oh! So, she's like Gasper in a way? But instead of having a powerful Sacred Gear her strength comes from her magical reserves, right?"

"No. Rias, when Einzbern-san asked to see one of my Evil Pieces I took my **[Knight]** out because I was going to use it to reincarnate her. But… there was no reaction. The piece was too weak for her… and I tried to use it to measure her point value and… it's insane Rias. I don't even think you saw the true extent of what she could do."

"Really? You're making it sound like she's so powerful that only my Onii-sama or Serafall-sama can reincarnate her with the tone you're using."

"Rias." The violet-eyed Devil looked into her friend's blue ones with an absolutely serious face. "I think they along with the other two Maou are possibly the only ones capable of reincarnating her."

The redhead was completely shocked at her best friend's statement and wanted to ask if she was joking. Only to remember that Sona rarely jokes around and that this in itself was an incredibly serious matter. Then that brought up a question that had just formed at the statement that was made. "H-how powerful is Emilya-chan then if only the Maous can reincarnate her into a Devil?"

"I don't know Rias, and I most certainly do not want to figure it out either. More importantly we need to keep a closer eye on her now more then ever." The two Devil heiresses looked at the door where the Magician had left, wondering who she really was… and what she was truly capable of.

~Line Break~

Emilya could only breathe in relief as the two Devils had bought her explanation of Rho Aias. But now she'd have to be careful from now on since the usage of a Noble Phantasm made her suspicious. However, what really was annoying her was that Angel, it came back with that viewing spell and she felt like her privacy was being continuously invaded. She was about to finally address the being until she jumped off to the side once more, avoiding a tainted spear of light. As she did that she could smell that the Angel left once more leaving her alone with her attacker.

"Tch. You got some good reflexes brat, but that ain't gonna stop me from killing ya. You may have avoided my attack this morning but you'll be dead when I'm through with ya." A male voice spoke from above which had cause for Emilya to look up to see her attacker.

'So I was right. It was a Fallen that tried to end me, and it's the same one that attacked Hyoudou-san a few days ago to boot. Man today was a really bad day to forget the shrouds at home. But…the question is: why would the Fallen even try to kill me in the first place?' Emilya could tell that she wasn't going to get an answer to that one nor would she get one on how many of them there were in Kuoh.

So there was only one thought that crossed her mind at that last question. 'I guess I'll just have to cull their numbers.'

Tyrol was a powerful Fallen for only having one set of wings, he showed no fear in the face of any Devil, Angel, or Human. But… this one in front of him… this child… the air around her and how she held herself had changed drastically. The aura coming from her body gave her a dangerous vibe that promised a swift and painless death, and the way she held herself was almost as if she were… a sword?

Before the masked Fallen could form another light spear the pinkette rushed him with a pair of black and white Chinese falchions. Tyrol could only growl at the human as his signature weapon began to form in his hand. 'So, the brat really does have a Sacred Gear. And it's either **[Sword Birth]** or **[Blade Blacksmith]**. But the feeling of those blades… they're neither Holy or Demonic so it can't be them. Yet, those are the only two Sacred Gear that have the ability to create swords. So, how the hell is she doing that!?'

Emilya dodged to the side once more as the new spear was thrown at her. Narrowing her eyes she threw Kanshou and Bakuya at the Fallen watching as the Married Blades whirred through the air like twin buzzsaws of black and white. The Fallen went to move out of the way of the incoming blades which gave Emilya enough time to try something she'd been working on. "Storch Ritter!" She pulled at a few strands of her hair and as if obeying her command came out and formed the four string-based bird creations.

Sending them a few mental commands the four creations went off to four corners of the park to prepare for her next move. However, the Fallen recovered and was prepared to attack the Magus with another spear… until the whirring of the blades returned and almost lopped his head off. The pinkette caught the Married Blades as she sensed that the Storch Ritters had finished setting up the haphazard Bounded Field.

The field itself had two purposes: the first was to act as a dispeller to those nearby, just in case someone heard the noises of the fight, as for the second… well, she was about to find out if that part was actually going to work or not. Hehe, in battle experiments are rather interesting are they not?

The former male continued to dart around the area of the fight as the Fallen was now throwing spear after spear at her. This was most likely to limit her and to give her no chance to throw her swords at him again. Poor sap didn't even feel the Bounded Field fully activate right when he threw the last light spear he would ever create.

As the last spear made its way to her Emilya narrowed her eyes as she spoke four simple words. "Time alter - double accel." And with that everything slowed down tremendously as Emilya ran towards the masked Fallen. She could tell that the Fallen was just barely moving as she made it over to him, using Alteration on the Married Blades to make both of them resemble a wakazashi. 'It's not a knife, but it will do!'

"Can you keep up with me!" Emilya shouted as she dashed to and fro cutting Tyrol with the Altered Noble Phantasms.

Pain. That was what Tyrol was feeling as the little bitch cut him over and over with relative ease as he could barely keep track of her movements. As he was about to let out a radial burst of light spears he felt something get placed at the back of his head. His skin paled as the barrel of the gun now on his head meant only one thing: he was a dead man.

His fate was now sealed with the next words spoken by the Magus. "Chronos Rose." The trigger was pulled and with the click… came nothing. No ringing gunshot, no burst of blood, and no dead body falling to the ground. The Thompson Contender wasn't loaded. Tyrol was shaking in both fear and rage as he turned to kill the human but found that she wasn't there.

A strange tingling feeling began to slowly crawl up his spine as a fluctuation of magical energy could be felt in the direction he was just facing. Turning back to see what was causing the fluctuation he immediately stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

The girl was there. Her eyes weren't red anymore they were steel gray, but only for a moment. She had a black longbow in her hands and… the arrow. Whatever that… thing… was, it screamed of a swift death to whatever supernatural entity ended up being on the other side of it. The twisted wooden shaft was primed on the string as the arrowhead was a deathly green with incisions making it look semi-organic.

"Loptr…" Then she spoke a name… and Tyrol knew no more. "…Mistilteinn." The arrow flew true as it pierced the Fallen straight in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. There was no scream, no agonizing cry, just a silent thud to the ground.

Emilya let out a sigh as she fell to her knees in pain as her muscles began to spasm from the use of Kiritsugu's Time Alter. The Magus had seen a memory where her old man had passed it down to Illya which gave her the idea of trying to use it. But she wasn't prepared for the after effects of what an unconditioned body would feel if it used the magecraft. That and along with the use of two Noble Phantasms, one of them happened to be a gun, something that the UBW shouldn't have been able to copy thanks to the items complexity, one or two of her magic circuits were beginning to feel a little warm at her use of mana.

She sent a command to the Storch Ritter to disassemble the Bounded Field as she just laid on the ground for a bit to give her some time to think things over. What was she going to do now that she was involved in the supernatural again? Was she going to be able to protect Kalawarner from the beings that will surely come after her? These were two of the many questions that ran through her head as she stared up at the sky only to see a few human-sized dots flying in the air carrying something.

Reinforcing her eyes she narrowed down on the dots only to see three more Fallen carrying someone with… "Asia-san!?" She stared at the unconscious blonde in torn up nun garb being carried away by the Fallen to the nearby church. "Come on Avalon heal me faster!" She began to vigorously pump a large amount of mana into the Noble Phantasm within her body speeding up her muscles' recovery greatly.

Standing up shakily she narrows her eyes at the direction of the church and began to slowly make her way there. She stopped by the body of the masked Fallen she had killed and decided to get rid of it. "Just hang on Asia-san. I'm coming to save you. Just please hang on." Little did she know these were the exact same words a certain brunette **[Pawn]** had spoken not too long ago to the captured nun when he was evacuated from fighting a Rouge Exorcist.

* * *

 **Name** : Loptr Mistilteinn: _Arrow of Sorrowful Mortality_

 **History** : The arrow of mistletoe crafted by the Norse God Loki and used by the blind Hodur to kill Baldr during the time when the other deities were throwing items at him to test out his new found invulnerability.

 **Properties** : The Divinity rank one holds determines if the target dies instantly or not. A human for example would only be effected by it as if it were just a regular arrow. But, Divinity rank E through D will die instantly, C to B will have an incredibly slim chance of survival, while A through EX will have a slightly larger chance of surviving the attack.

 **Type** : Anti-Divine

 **Rank** : A+

 **Targets** : 1

 **Owner** : Loki, Hodur

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter up and ready for you all to read! Mission Rescue Asia is a Go next chapter so be prepared for that! And I have introduced a Noble Phantasm that's not a part of the Nasuverse since I made it. If any of you have a Noble Phantasm you'd like to see or a fan-made one just either send me a PM or leave it in your review.**

 **Now, I'll be ending the poll for which Kaleidostick gets to be added and the winner with a whopping total of 30 votes is…**

 **SAPPHIRE!**

 **So expect to see the younger sister of Ruby to show up later on in the fanfic.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it!** **I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Slow footfall. The crunching of fallen leaves and twigs underneath her feet signified her approach. Her ruby red-eyes were set in a stoic gaze as her posture held a likeness to that of a blade ready to be drawn.

She was a sword. There was nothing that could change that simple fact. Whether she was Shirou Emiya from Fuyuki or Emilya von Einzbern from Kuoh she would always be a sword. And as of now, she was drawn and pointed at the entrance to the old rundown church. Her gaze was dead set at the two figures at the front of the building.

Two men and judging by the scent they gave off… they were both Fallen. She remembered the one on the right as the man that had opened the door to the church to let Asia inside. The other one was a tall man with shoulder length blonde-hair and a scar going across his right eye.

"Really Dohnaseek? There's nothing to worry about. Those Devil bastards are probably still shaking in their skin after their run in with that psycho Freed. So what's got you so skittish?" The blonde Fallen asked Dohnaseek as he merely shook his head.

"We can't be too confident that they won't come for her Calaban. With the determination that Freed saw in that one Devil's eyes he may very well try to come get her by himself."

This intrigued the Magus as she decided to listen in a little more before striking them down. "HAHAHA! Oh, is that what you're worried about!? If it's just one Devil then we can dispatch them with ease."

"Yes, I understand that Calaban, but I got this feeling when we were bringing her back. It was almost as if… I was about to die with a sword through my chest."

"Huh, you got that feeling as well too then? I bet even that bitch Raynare felt it as well and just didn't want to show it. But, even so I think it was merely the thrill of what happened making us stay on our toes in case the Devils do try something. Even so they'd be too late to do much anyways after we _bring_ that little nun to the Grigori they won't have the will to fight knowing that she's _joined_ our side. Then it will be easy pickings for us to take them out."

Emilya decided she had heard enough as she walked out of the bushes she hid herself in and into the two Fallen's line of sight. "It's not the Devils you have to worry about."

The sudden appearance of the small child put them on guard until Dohnaseek's eyes widened in surprise. "It's you? The one that brought Asia to the church? What are you doing here this late at night?"

A small smile crept itself onto her face as she grabbed a piece of her hair and started to twirl it in her fingers. "Oh, I was just taking a late night stroll when I heard the funniest topic, Dohnaseek-san." The Fallen had tensed up as he had never told the child his name… which meant that she had overheard them. The main question on his mind however was why she was here in the first place. "You know I was wondering if I could have my friend back. If you give her to me now I'll let you all live, if not… well… you can use your imagination."

Dohnaseek was really confused at the moment until Calaban started talking. "What the hell did you do to Tyrol you little bitch!?"

'Tyrol? He was told to patrol the area and keep track of the Devils' activity. What is he talking about?' "What do you mean by that Calaban? Tyrol should still be on patrol? What have you all been doing behind my-GRAAAHHHH!" He wasn't able to finish as a green light spear had pierced his side causing him to fall to the ground with blood flowing out of the hole.

Emilya stared at the act of betrayal before looking at the one known as Calaban. "Tch, Raynare was right, I should have just kept my mouth shut around you and waited for a better time to do the deed."

"D-damn you!" The downed Fallen growled out at the blonde as he tried to get back up only to get kicked in the side, causing him to fall once more.

"Oh boo hoo I was betrayed, well guess what you won't be the only one. Raynare was going to kill you and Mittelt after she was done taking out that nun's Sacred Gear."

The Fallen couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure what would happen if he was found dead in Devil territory. Probably nothing since he felt that this action wasn't even sanctioned by Azazel-sama at all. Meaning that this operation made everyone involved a Rouge cell, which by fault made them traitors of the Grigori. He should have just followed her instructions when they first arrived and left before it was too late. Now, he was going to die and he couldn't even protect the naive Mittelt from the coming betrayal.

A bright light shined over his head, the light spear that was forming would be the end of him. He didn't plead or beg, all Dohnaseek did was close his eyes and hoped that Mittelt would be safe and that the Devils, as much as he despises them, can save Asia.

"Prepare to die, Dohna-"

"I've seen enough." Was all that the feminine voice said as several squelching noises came from above the downed man. A thudding sound right in front of his prone body made him look to see what it was only to strain a gasp in shock.

Calaban was dead. The cause? An assumed dozen or so swords were sticking out of him like a pincushion. The way that they were positioned made it seem as if this was an act caused by multiple people. However, Dohnaseek knew better, as he could feel the traces of magical energy coming off of them meaning they were somehow created by a Magician. The only other person he could think of that was outside was the small pink haired girl from before.

And right he was in guessing so as Emilya had her hand raised in front of her with a few more nameless blades floating in the air. The Magus dispersed all of the blades into motes of light as she made her way over to the injured Fallen to see if she could try and… a fit of rough coughing stopped her in her tracks as she looked at him. "Don't… Don't even bother kid, I'm… I'm a goner. That spear it… it pierced… straight through. There isn't any… way I'm coming back… from this."

Emilya knew this was true. Just from looking at the wound she could tell that he would end up bleeding out before proper healing could be administered. But… she had to try… not for her sake, but for the one he wanted to protect. The Magus could see it in his eyes… he needed to protect someone. She could hazard a guess and say it was most likely that Mittelt person the dead Fallen had spoken of.

She began to search for a Noble Phantasm inside her Reality Marble that had a healing abi… "You know, kid, it's rather pitiful. Here I am dying… from the acts of my… own kind. I guess this is what people mean… when they say 'karma's a bitch'. I hate…" A stray tear came down his face as he gave another rough fit of coughing, specks of blood flying onto the ground before them. The Fallen turned his head up towards the moon as he reached out towards it as if he was grasping it in his hand. "… I hate that I failed my Mistress and my charge. I can't even say goodbye… to Camael-sama or give… Mittelt-chan my regards. Can you do that for me, kid? Grant the last wish… of this old blackened Angel… by telling those two… that… I'm… sorry…" His arm fell to the ground as the light in his eyes faded away with his passing.

Emilya didn't shed a tear for the Fallen… she didn't know him well enough to do so. But, what she could do was fulfill his last wish and task, and she would do so by saving both Asia and Mittelt.

Taking more steps towards the building's doors a set of blueprints formed in her mind. She began to Trace them without a second thought as twin iron gauntlets engraved with Nordic runes appeared around her arms. She reeled her arm back and punched the doors straight off of their hinges by Reinforcing her arm along with the added strength the Noble Phantasm provided her with.

Looking around the strangely well kept interior she only saw a silver-haired man about to head down a set of stairs behind the alter before he spotted her. The man scowled at the pinkette's sudden appearance as he jumped the alter and drew a…

Sword of light. A mass produced Holy Sword given to common Exorcists of the Church, without enough Holy element to wield a true Holy Sword, to combat Devils and Fallen Angels. Created through the use of alchemy the sword can be stored away with little signs to show that it's there. When Emilya got to this particular sword's history… she merely scrunched her face up in disgust. This man, Freed Sellzen, was an Exorcist gone rouge due to the unneeded murder of innocents on countless missions. His most recent killing was here in Kuoh with a man that had tried to summon a Devil to help him with something.

She didn't look into it any further as the insane man just began laughing out of nowhere. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A defenseless little brat in a crap place like this? Now I can get behind this! I'll kill you first, and then I'll gut those shitty Devils that'll come for that sympathizing bitch Asia sooner or later!"

Emilya didn't respond, she didn't flinch, nor did she even look at the man as her eyes were shadowed over. However, the Rouge Exorcist took her silence as a sign to strike the supposed _child_ down for his own glee. With a swift approach Freed rose his blade up to strike at the girl's exposed jugular… only he didn't hear the satisfying squelch of his blade going through flesh. The only sounds he heard were the clanging of steel against his own sword, along with a cracking sound coming from his torso accompanied with spontaneous crackles of electricity.

The shattering of one of the abandoned church's windows had followed the flying deceased body of Freed Sellzen, as Emilya spun Bakuya in her right hand as her gauntlet clad left hand sparked with electricity. The Nordic runes engraved within the iron hummed with power as it strengthened the Magus' body as much as it could without its name being invoked. Emilya, however, didn't really care at the moment. She wanted… no, needed to get this done without drawing it out any longer than she had.

She made her way over to the alter to see that there was a set of hidden stairs underneath it. Seeing the secret stairwell reminded her of the church back in Fuyuki where Kirei Kotomine had been keeping the people who had survived the Great Fuyuki Fire… as batteries for the Archer of the Fourth War, Gilgamesh.

The pinkette didn't waste another second as she bound down the steps straight to the bottom. Looking around she saw that there was possibly just a few meters of corridor before she…

A scream caught her off guard as the tone and pitch reminded her of one person. "Asia…" She whispered the nun's name as she narrowed her eyes further. "Trace on." Her personal mantra muttered she traced a familiar black bow once more, but instead of the arrow from before a sword was Traced to go along with it. This blade's edge shined with the inner workings of a star, warm, hopeful… bright.

Cruaidín Catutchenn, the sword belonging to Ireland's Child of Light. A blade that shined with the radiance of his father's majesty. A sword that was used to face Fergus mac Róich, the father figure that had turned against him and his fellow countrymen for Queen Medb. She notched the hilt of the blade and Altered it as the bowstring was drawn back. The blade twisted into a more aerodynamic shape to be launched from the bow. As the string was finally brought back to her cheek she released a slow, steady breath… and Broke it. "Reveal the darkness and despair within the bounds of light and hope, Bursting Radiance."

As the sword was launched into the fray she swiftly dismissed her bow and followed afterwards when a bright flash of light came from the room. When she entered Emilya saw fifty more Rouge Exorcists, a Fallen Angel wearing what could most generously be described as S&M gear, on the ground was an unconscious blonde Fallen Angel in gothic Lolita-style clothing, and hanging on a cross was Asia.

'What the hell are they doing to Asia.' The child-sized teen thought as the disoriented Fallen and Exorcists regained their bearings only to notice the new arrival's unwarranted presence.

"Huh? Where the hell did this brat come from!?" One of the men yelled out as they all drew their swords of light.

This didn't intimidate the Magus one bit. From all the memories she's received from her past self, Archer, and the histories of every weapon and Noble Phantasms within the UBW… this was nothing. Yet, her attention wasn't focused on any of the Exorcists, nor was it on either of the blondes. No. It was on the raven-haired Fallen in the S&M gear. From the shaking that her body was giving off either meant one of two things: One, she was scared that she was about to die, or Two, she was pissed that her plans were all for not. Either way she'd make sure it ended up being the first option.

Raynare was many things. She was a loyalist, a temptress, a backstabber, and a competent enough leader. She never shied away from a fight when it presented itself. Hell, she toyed with a virgin's heart before she killed him, giving herself sweet satisfaction in the process. But, right here, right now, when she was about to strike down Mittelt and obtain **[Twilight Healing]** from the blonde nun for herself, a child had appeared. At first she thought nothing of it, after all such a lesser being meant nothing in the presence as one such as herself.

Yet, once the bug's eye leveled out on her she froze. She froze not on purpose. She did so because of the feeling she got when the girl stared at her. It felt like before, except instead of a single blade it was if hundreds upon thousands of blades were pointed. Right. At. Her. And she couldn't do anything to stop them from coming.

"Raynare-sama, what should we do about this child?" One of the Rouge Exorcists working under her asked snapping her out of her panicked delusions.

"Kill it! Kill it n-"

"Trace on."

The room was silent at that moment as the feeling Raynare felt spread throughout the entire room. The former Exorcists who were known for their notoriety of being ruthless killers began to shake in their shoes at the feeling. And they were right to do so.

"Sword barrel. Full open."

First it was one sword. And then another. Then another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. They had all lost count at just how many swords were now pointed their way. The Fallen knew she could survive the attack, but the Exorcists… they were all going to die.

"Fire." With that one word said the room burst into a brilliant shade of red as the swords pierced through the vile men. Raynare wasn't as lucky as she thought as two swords had impaled themselves into her right arm and left leg. She fell to the ground in pain as she looked at the dead eye stare coming from her assailant. That was also when her eyes began to shake in fear. Because all that remained of the former Exorcists could most likely fit within a relatively large shoebox.

'No. Not like this. I… I still need to obtain the power from the girl. I still need to earn Azazel-sama's approval and replace that cowardice bitch Camael!' These were the last thoughts of the woman as the small pinkette made her slow approach towards her. 'Damn her. Damn this disgraceful little bitch! Who does she think she is to strike down one as great as me!' Her rage filled thoughts were getting the best of her as she looked up at the nun.

"If I can't have her power..." A spear light of formed into the the hand of her arm as she prepared to stab Asia in the heart. "THEN NO ONE CAN HAVE HER AT—!" She was stopped once more as a gauntlet clad hand gripped her wrist inside of their grasp.

"Eh?" Raynare was confused. What was this crushing sensation she was feeling in her wrist? Was it from it being shattered in the grip of the little girl before her? She looked at it and found out the hard way.

Emilya had clenched her hand and had crushed the Fallen's wrist. But she wasn't done. Not until this wench was a piece of crisp flesh. "Járngreipr." With it's name spoken the runes engraved onto the gauntlets surged with power as electricity crackled off them. This is what the pinkette wanted as the strong charge produced by the Noble Phantasm electrocuted Raynare. Emilya couldn't even hear her screams over the loud static produced from the shock. All the traitorous Fallen did after it was finished was fall to the ground dead.

Emilya released the Fallen from her grasps and dispelled the Nordic Noble Phantasm. A good amount of her magic circuits were burning up from the amount of magical energy it was taking up to keep them out. But that wasn't important. What was important was getting Asia off of that crucifix and checking to see if Mittelt was alright.

"E-Emilya… -san?" The weak voice of the blonde Sister drew her attention as she saw her hand trying to reach out for her.

"I'm here Asia. Everything will be alright." Emilya reassuringly as she cut Asia down. Immediately afterwards she saw tears forming in the nun's eyes something she was trying to figure out as to why she was crying.

"Did… did you know… that I was… excommunicated." Silence. Her voice was riddled with pain from whatever the Fallen had tried to do to her. "I was taken in… by the Vatican… from an orphanage when… my power manifested and… was called a Holy Maiden… Everyone came to receive… healing from my blessing… after I was finished with… a session I found and… healed an injured man… but he turned out… to be a Devil… The Church claimed me to… be a witch and… a heretic… Never once in my service… have I ever had… a friend… So, when you… and Issei-san called me that… I was so happy… to be your friend…"

Ah, so that's what those tears were for. She had seen this look before. After all… she had seen this look in so many of her visions that it was hard NOT to recognize it. It was joy. Pure and utter joy in finally receiving the one thing she'd wanted most in her life. The way she didn't get to live her life the way she wanted to. She lived a devout life to the Church and they threw her out for not knowing who she was healing. Removing a source of the blonde's happiness from her life. If Emilya ever found the one who made that claim and did this to the girl… well they wouldn't be alive for much longer.

And at probably the strangest of times, a vision had passed through her mind at the way the pain stricken girl looked on the ground. She could see Illya lying in a futon, her eyes were a dull red as her body was too weak to move a muscle, a soft lustrous smile was on her face. And during all of this… she was holding onto her hand, tears streaming down her face as her sister laid there dying. The way Asia looked… made it seem redundant as it looked as if there was a way that she could relieve the girl of her pain. Once again, Emilya was in the position of where she could help… help to save the one who wanted a friend more than anything else. "It's alright Asia, I can heal you. Just stay still and everything will be just fine."

She delved into her Reality Marble in search for a Noble Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm that contained a powerful healing capability… and she grasped it. The cool metal of the staff forming in her hand helped to alleviate some of the pinkette's worries as the soothing aura it gave off calmed her nerves in both the figurative and literal senses. With the bronze staff finished forming in her hand she held it above her head as high as her 4'5" stature would allow her.

"May this become a world where no one can hurt others and no one can be hurt…!" A rainbow aura formed around the circular piece at the top of the staff as it shined on Asia, Mittelt, and herslef. "Pain Breaker!"

Asia wasn't sure what to expect once the staff had appeared in Emilya's hands, and she sure wasn't expecting it to remove the pain her body was in. She looked down to notice that while Mittelt herself began to stir none of her own injuries were being healed. So, not wasting another second the nun made her way over to the semiconscious Fallen and began to heal her.

After a few more minutes the blonde in Gothic Lolita began to stir from her unconsciousness. "Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember is…" She looked up to see Asia kneeling in front of her with a small pink-haired girl standing in front of the slashed cross.

"Asia-chan! I… I don't understand, they were going to take out your Sacred Gear. They… they were going to kill you. How are you okay!?" The the girl spoke the last part softly as she slowly began to sit up and look the nun over. Emilya looked at Mittelt with slight curiosity as to what she meant.

"What do you mean, they were going to kill her? Isn't the Sacred Gear just a piece of equipment created by the Biblical God to be used by humans?"

Mittelt looked at Emilya with a confused stare as she decided to answer her. "You're not wrong about them being created by God, it's just that… The Sacred Gears are a part of the soul. So when… Raynare… was going to take it out, she was willing to seal Asia-chan's fate." Emilya didn't know what to say to that as she merely looked at the two rings on the aforementioned nun's fingers.

"I'm sorry. We were just supposed to bring you back to the Grigori." Small streams of tears began to move down her face as she started to cry. "But, it… it was all a… a lie! And now… now none of us can… can go back! None of us can go back home!"

Asia turned her head to look at the teary eyes Fallen with watery eyes of her own, but with a still present smile. "It's okay, Mittelt-sama. The Lord will surely forgive you for trying to protect me. If not then… then I forgive you and thank you for trying to save me." Asia's words to her fellow blonde didn't do much to comfort her as more tears just began to build up in her eyes.

Emilya wasn't entirely sure on what to say to the Fallen, as it seemed that she didn't know that only she and Dohnaseek were the ones being betrayed. She didn't know how to comfort the girl before her who was probably centuries older then herself. That is when she decided upon one of the simplest of choices: give her a hug.

With that the floodgates were opened up wide as Mittelt became a crying mess with an occasional "I'm sorry" every now and then. Emilya started to pat the girl's back gently causing Mittelt to look at the Magus with tear-filled eyes. The sudden movement made Emilya stop the comforting gesture thinking she had done something wrong.

Oh, she couldn't be any more wrong.

With a small blush on her tear stained checks she looked away not wanting to look Emilya in the eyes. "It's… it's not like I said you can comfort me stupid, but… I… I never said you could stop either." That last part she whispered out was barely audible, the only reason the pinkette heard it was because she was right next to the blonde Fallen.

'Oh no, I thought I was free of this, but it… it seems that I have a tsundere in my care now.' Emilya gulped at the thought with a small blush of her own as she continued patting her back. Looking briefly at Mittelt a thought crossed her mind as she noticed her features. 'You know… she's actually kinda cute. And probably a whole lot nicer than Rin ever was.' With that last line a small shiver went up her spine as she thought she heard the cry of "I am nice!" In a very familiar voice off in the distance. 'It… it was p-probably just the wind playing with my imagination.'

After a few more minutes of comforting the Fallen and seeing if Asia was truly okay, Emilya let go of her and walked over to the cross. Making sure to do this right she re-Traced Járngreipr onto her hands and spoke it's name once more. When she was close enough to the object the Magus reared back her closed fist and smashed it into rubble.

"Emilya-san!" Asia cried out in shock at what she did while Mittelt merely quirked an eyebrow as the gauntlets disappeared into motes of light.

"Hey, Loli-chan, why did you do that? I mean, sure it did nearly rip apart Asia-chan's soul, but why did you even do it?" Mittelt asked the pinkette as she had seemed to have gotten the last of that mess out of her system, although that nickname slightly annoyed the Magus.

"If this… thing… is capable of taking out a person's soul then I felt that is was the right thing to do to destroy it before it could be used to harm anyone else. That's fine, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I… I guess so." Mittelt spoke with a solemn tone as she looked over at the nun who seemed to be getting tired. After a few more seconds of silence Mittelt turned to look at Emilya. "H-hey, I know this may sound strange asking this now, but who are you and how did you get down here?"

"My name is Emilya von Einzbern. And I got down here by going down the stairs hidden underneath the alter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but what happened to Dohnaseek and Calaban? Did you…?" The question was unfinished but it was clear what she wanted to say as her gaze was set on the bloodied ground and Raynare's corpse.

Emilya was silent for a bit before deciding to speak. "Calaban was in on Raynare's little scheme along with another named Tyrol that tried to off me. Dohnaseek… your friend was murdered by Calaban after learning Tyrol came after me. I killed both Tyrol and Calaban, but Dohnaseek wanted me to tell you that… he was sorry… sorry that he couldn't protect you."

There's was nothing said from either the shocked nun or the Fallen before a short, dry chuckle came from the latter. "You know that sounds exactly like what he would say on his death bed. Did he ask you to tell the same thing to Camael-sama?" Emilya gave a brief nod which was followed by a scoff and a quick wipe away of a stray tear. "Figures. The dolt always put her needs before his own and would always follow her orders before even Azazel-sama's own. That got him in a lot of trouble most of the time, but he didn't care. Even though he'd forgotten what she looked like he always said this whenever someone asked him why, "As long as Camael-sama is happy then I am happy, and her happiness is all that matters to me." Some of us thought he was crazy, listening to someone that didn't even appear before the rest of the Grigori like the other Cadre, but he was always Camael-sama's most loyal follower."

"Even if he didn't do it for her attention he said that he knew the reason as to why Camael-sama fell. He told us that she fell because of love. Love that would never be recognized or condoned by Heaven. She fell for her love, the one that captured her heart and it wasn't even returned by them. And ever since the end of the Great War no one has ever seen her for some unknown reason that only Azazel-sama knows. There's also the fact that the only one who does see her on a regular basis is Azazel-sama, but it's mostly just to pass on her share of work."

Emilya listened intently to Mittelt's explanation of the Fallen Angel known as Camael. The name registered a few aspects that this particular Angel represented; such as strength, courage, and war. Yet, the way she was described made it seem like she had been hurt and that a love that could be returned was the only key to her recovery.

Just as she was about to say something footfall came from the corridor which caused Emilya to put herself in front of both the taller girls. But it was for not as a familiar brown-haired Devil came rushing through the door with the partially released **[Boosted Gear]** on his left arm. After him came Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory.

However, they all stopped and Issei had to stop himself from spilling his stomach's contents onto the gore ridden floor. Once he seemed to have composed himself he took notice of Emilya standing in front of scuffed up Mittelt and an unharmed Asia. "Einzbern-san!? Wh-what are you doing here? Did… did you come to save Asia-chan?"

The Magus could only look at the pervert with a small grin at the possible acts he was willing to do to save Asia. "Yes, I did save her. However, the one known as Raynare tried to take out Asia-san's Sacred Gear. But, when she realized that she wasn't going to get it… she was about to pierce Asia in the heart. I killed her before it was too late. If you'd like, Hyoudou-san you and Asia-san can talk and try to figure out where she's going to stay."

Not saying another word Issei, with a relieved smile on his face went over to Asia, gave her a big hug to try and began to strike up a conversation with her. Seeing that her work was done she motioned for Mittelt to follow her and give the **[Pawn]** and nun some space. As the two made their way to the entrance of the corredor they were stopped by Rias. "Where do you think you're going with that Fallen, Emilya-chan?" The rest of her peerage was behind her which caused Mittelt to cower behind the Magus in fear for her life.

Emilya wasn't having any of this as she just looked at them all with a stern, level gaze that caused Rias, Akeno, and Kiba to flinch back a bit, though it seemed to have no effect on Koneko except a slight narrowing of her eyes. "She was just as much a victim of this event as Asia-san, and I promised one of those dead Fallen outside that I'd watch after her."

The Devils behind her all looked at Rias as if waiting on her decision on what they should do. The redhead only released a sigh as she grabbed the bridge of her nose. "What's one more Fallen being watched over you. It's not my problem as long as she doesn't do anything unusual. Now then, since the girl is safe, I should see to it that she remains that way."

"Wait!" Mittelt's voice called out stopping Rias where she was as she continued to speak. "Are you… are you from the Gremory family?"

"Yes. I am Rias Gremory, next in line to be the head of my clan. Why did you want to know?"

"It's just… I know this may sound strange coming from me, but would you be willing to reincarnate Asia-chan if she let you? I was wondering since I've heard that the servants from the Gremory clan are treated like family, and with a past like the one she's had… she could really use more then just two friends."

"If she does let me or asks me, I'll give you my word as the heiress of the Gremory clan. I'll treat her just as I do the rest of my peerage." Rias said with a small smile as she walked over to check on Asia herself.

Emilya was rather confused over the whole exchange, but soon understood what they meant as she recalled that Devils can reincarnate other species into one of their own. She didn't know whether to stay or leave, but ultimately decided to go and trust that Issei would keep Asia safe until she next saw her.

So, the Magus grabbed the blonde Fallen's hand and began to walk towards the corridor entrance. "Wh-what are you doing!? I… I never said you could hold my hand!"

Emilya could only smirk lightly as she started letting go slowly, but Mittelt's grip soon tightened in turn of her loosening it. "H-hey, I never… I never said you could let go of it either, idiot." She said with a small blush which caused the pinkette to giggle, then to realize what was really happening.

'Oh no, I… I think I accidentally got this tsundere to fall for me. This will be rather awkward when I have to tell Kalawarner that we got a new roommate.' With that the end of a day of lose came to an end as a new friendship was born and an innocent girl was given a chance at a life that she never got to live.

~Line Break~

In a dark room within a certain area of the Underworld a Fallen Angel with black-hair and golden-bangs along with a well trimmed goatee could be seen tinkering with an object in his hands. After a short while the man put the golden object down on his desk as he looked at a heavily shadowed area of the room. "You know there's no use hiding from me, so come on out of those shadows so I can see who it is I'm about to talk to." He flared out his six pairs of pitch black raven wings for added effect to the hidden occupant.

There was a brief moment of pause before a familiar woman with a large bust and long blue-hair walked out. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Azazel-sama, but there was an important matter I needed to speak with you about in private."

Azazel let out a small sigh as he furled his wings back in as he leaned back into his chair. "It's just you Kalawarner-chan. What's so important that you didn't speak with Shemhazai and schedule an appointment?"

"If I went to Shemhazai-sama then he would have probably thought that I wanted to ask you for a raise or a promotion of the sorts." The woman stated as she placed a hand on her hip with a small sigh.

"Hehehe, Well, can you really blame the guy? After all he does run most if not all of the Grigori in my stead when I am absent or lost in a project. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Azazel-sama, I would…" She stopped herself as her legs were shaking a bit before she steadied herself. "I would like to return to active duty!"

The Governor-General merely rose an eyebrow before chuckling as he looked at her again. "Kalawarner-chan, I believe that you're still on…"

"Azazel." This stopped the man mid-speech as the woman looked at him with determination burning bright in her yellow-eyes. " _I_ would like to return to active duty as myself, not as the person _I_ built up over the centuries. I'm… I'm ready to officially return to my duties as a Cadre of the Grigori." With that said her wings unfurled, but instead of a single set there were six sets of gorgeous black wings with a purple shade to them.

Seeing the wings for himself Azazel let out a hearty laugh as he got up from his seat and went over to hug the woman. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for ya to get out of that shell of yours Camael! You can finally talk with Shemhazai and Baraqiel as well! Not to mention that Penemue wanting to spend some serious time with you! Oh! We also have to announce this to all of the- mfmfmf!"

Azazel was quieted by the two hands of Camael as she gave him a small smile. "Calm down, Azazel. I'll be here for a week to get back into the swing of things before I go back to where I was before and explain some things to my roommate."

Removing the small hands from his mouth he gave her a sly grin. "Oh? Now that's a question that I've gotta ask: where have you been these last two months?"

"Well…" And she began to retell the events of what she had been doing for last few months.

~Line Break~

A rustic village with cobblestone roads along with wooden and stone houses. A fine layer of fresh powder snow rested upon the roofs and streets, a fire burning within the lampposts running up and down the streets. And in the middle of this village… no, this kingdom stood a massive castle of glittering gold and stone. Inside of this grand castle a meeting was being held between the rulers of this mighty kingdom. They were the Norse Gods that ruled over the kingdom of Asgard.

"So, we have all come to a unanimous decision on the matter at hand?" A gray-haired old man with a monocle and long beard. "We are to send a Valkyrie to the town of Kuoh in Devil territory to find the source of that large build up of Nordic magic. Though the first was rather small the second release is cause for us to be concerned."

"I still think we should just leave them be. It's not our business to interfere in the affairs of other factions." A slim man spoke with a sneer as he stood at the back of the room.

"Now, now, Loki you aren't questioning the All Father's decision now are you?" A burly man with a well trimmed beard spoke with a rather large hammer next to his side.

"Enough! Both of you brats settle down! We have to wait for the okay from the Maous to enter their territory to begin with. I've given that duty to Frey and Freya, so until then we wait. As for who I am choosing to send…" He was silent for a moment as he thought about which Valkyrie he would send to the quaint Japanese town when he thought of the perfect person. "I'll be sending Rossweisse to see what caused this distortion. Does anyone have a problem with that!?"

None of the Aesir or Vanir deities spoke as they too agreed that sending the prodigy to Japan was the best call Odin could make. "If that is all then this meeting is adjourned!" Once the call was made they all started to leave with the only one left being Odin himself as he waited for a bit. "There's also the plus side that I can tease the poor girl on trying to get herself a boyfriend in process. Ah, so beautiful yet so young and naive at the same time." With that said Odin looked upon one of the doors as it opened up to reveal a young, well endowed, silver-haired woman in standard Valkyrie armor.

"Yes, Odin-sama? You called for me?" The woman asked as she kneeled before the Perverted old deity.

"Get up Rossweisse, I have a task for you. When we get the all clear from the Maous I want you to head to Japan and go to a town known as Kuoh. Once you arrive you will search for the source of a large distortion of Nordic magic we felt later this day. Do you understand?"

"Of course Odin-sama I won't let-"

"Oh, and get yourself a boyfriend while you're at it so you can stop being such a stick in the mud." This got the desired result he was aiming for as Rossweisse instantly became a sobbing, blubbering mess. 'Ah, this is rather fun. But let's just hope that you can get the job done young one.'

* * *

 **( Suggested by Primus1661)**

 **Name** : Cruaidín Catutchenn: _Radiant Bursts of Shining Light_

 **History** : The sword Cú Chulainn used against Fergus mac Róich when he betrayed them in legend. It's description is that of a brilliant shining light held within a blade of steel.

 **Property** : A passive blinding effect against everyone except the user and anyone with A-rank or above Magic Resistance. Activated as a burst of light when slashed at an enemy inflicting a burning pain, causing significant damage. The brightness of the flash depends on the amount of light stored within the blade itself, which can be released in one big flash or several smaller ones.

 **Type** : Anti-Unit

 **Rank** : C+

 **User** : Cú Chulainn

—

 **Name** : Járngreipr: _Iron Forged Enhancers of the Thunder God_

 **History** : One of three items crafted by the dwarves Eitri and Brokkr as gifts to the Aesir deities and were later given to Thor, the God of Thunder.

 **Properties** : Strengthens the bearers powers to a maximum of ten times their own strength before it moves to tremendous levels when invoked. It has the property of unleashing short, yet powerful, bursts of electricity from the runes etched into its form.

 **Type** : Anti-Unit (Self)

 **Rank** : B++

 **Targets** : 1 (Self)

 **Owner** : Thor

* * *

 **I'm calling all of you out on this! Only two people noticed the reference I made to "The Devil is a Part-Timer!" That's just sad, but I applaud the two that did take notice bravo to you two! Now, second matter, their are some people that seemed to have forgotten that there was a two month time skip in the first chapter. Leaving Emilya enough time to grow into her canon height and other measurements.**

 **So, Kalawarner is actually the Cadre-class Fallen Angel Camael and Rossweisse may get introduced earlier then usual! Do you also think I made Raynare die to easily or is that the right amount for a character of Emilya's level? Man, oh man, I can't wait to see what happens next… oh wait, I'm writing it so I'll know exactly what happens next chapter… well that just happened.**

 **Remember I'll be taking ideas for fan made Noble Phantasms so either leave them in a review or send me a PM and we'll discuss some things about it.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it!** **I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Emilya let out a long sigh of relief as she soaked in the warm water of the bath. After the events of last night she didn't get a chance to wash off because as soon as she got home… she had passed out right on the floor.

She couldn't remember how she got into the bed, but it didn't really matter as the warm water helped to relieve her stress. Her entire body with the exception of her head was submerged in the water, her pink-hair tied up so it didn't get as wet as it had to. The look of relative peace and tranquility on her face had spread so far throughout her body that she didn't notice the light ripple coming from behind her, until it was too late.

"Hey, Loli-chan, mind if I join ya for a soak?" A female voice asked from behind the Magus as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her torso, with something soft, but small, pressing against her back.

The sudden action had caused Emilya to jump forward to the edge of the bath in surprise. However, she managed to forget that the bath in question was rather small and she ended up falling out. "Ow, that… that hurt. Screw my E-… rank… luck..." Emilya muttered before realizing one simple thing: she wasn't alone in the apartment again.

Looking up at the worried look on the blonde Fallen's face had shaken her back to reality… that and her naked body as well. "M-M-Mittelt-san! Wh-what are you doing in here!?" Emilya tried to cover the left side of her body the best she could while also trying to block her vision of the naked girl.

"Well I mean, I came in here to get an early morning wash. Should've known you were in here since you… weren't… in… the bed…" Her gaze was set on the little bit of scar tissue that was in her line of vision. Standing up out of the bath so she could get a closer look Emilya instinctively brought both hands up to cover her eyes, exposing the rest of the scar taking up the majority of her left side. "What the hell!? How… how do you get a scar like that… and live to tell the tale?"

Looking at the Magus for an answer all Mittelt got was a lobster red blush accompanied with a tiny grimace. It was hard to be both embarrassed and mad at oneself at the same time, yet Emilya made it look cute. This was evident as a small drop of blood dribbled out of Mittelt's nose.

"You… you don't have to tell me or anything, idiot. I'm not forcing you to tell me about it. I… I was just wondering." Mittelt said with a quiet voice as she turned her head the other way, wiping away the dribbling blood, though her eyes continued to wonder back to the ridiculously large scar.

'But seriously, what the hell could have caused that, and how is Emi-chan still alive?' Mittelt thought semi-seriously as her mind moved towards the idea of the small teen wearing one of her dresses.

On the other hand Emilya was berating herself on this for happening. No one had known about her scar not even the girls she changed with in gym class. She had always casted a lesser glamour on it to make it match the rest of her skin when they did change. This was done so that nobody would ask why she had a freakishly large scar that covered the majority of her left side. Hell, she hadn't even told Kalawarner about the scar because she was pretty sure that if the older Fallen knew she would figure out a way to summon Lancer and have him kill himself with Gáe Bolg for hurting her. Now, Mittelt had seen it and she had lucked out when the tsundere didn't try to push for an answer on the matter.

A awkward silence built up between the two which was decisively broken by the blonde Fallen. "So, uh, what are your plans for, umm, today?"

"Oh, probably just stay in the house and clean up a little. Check to see if we're low on anything then I may go out and buy some groceries." With her explanation given the silence was prominent once again as the two made the unanimous decision to get dried off.

Emilya went into the bedroom while Mittelt remained behind in the washroom. So once she had thoroughly dried off the pinkette began to put on her undergarments with an unreadable look on her face. 'No matter how much time passes… I… I don't want to forget the sacrifice you made for me Illya. Never will I forget about what you did for me… Nee-san.' She finished her thoughts up by putting on a pair of jeans which was accompanied by a white top and the Holy Shrouds wrapped around her arms.

"Hey, uhh, Emilya-chan, I… I may have a slight problem in here." Mittelt called out from where she was changing in the washroom.

Quirking an eyebrow up in thought the pinkette made her way towards the door to said room and opened it. Not prepared for the still naked Mittelt that was on the other side. A new blush covered her face as did with the Fallen Angel. "Wh-what are you doing!? Wh-why don't you h-have any clothes on!?"

"That's… that's what I wanted to talk about you idiot! I didn't grab any of my spare clothes before we left the church! So the set of clothes I had on when we arrived here were the only set I had on me!"

"Then why didn't you use a teleportation circle to go and grab some then!? I know that you can use it, so why didn't you!?"

"I didn't because I, umm, I, uhh…" A short silence filled the air which was broken with the blonde pointing at her host. "Well why don't you use one and go get them for me!"

"Simple I can't use it." The Magus said in a matter-of-fact tone which caused Mittelt to sweat drop at the response.

"Wow, you're a pretty crappy Magician then if you can't use a teleportation circle."

"I prefer the term third-rate, but yeah that's pretty much why I can't use one. So, what's your excuse?"

"Well, for starters I'm naked, and then there's the fact that I don't want to go walk into a place that probably reeks of death!" With her now thought up argument made the blonde slammed the washroom door in the Magus' face, followed by a strangled yell behind the closed door.

Letting out a tired sigh Emilya walked away from the washroom and back to the only bedroom in the apartment. Once there she began to rummage through the drawers of her dresser for anything that could possibly fit Mittelt. After sifting around for a bit she found a few articles of clothing that she could lend the Fallen until they either went back to the church for her stuff or went shopping later on for new clothes.

Walking over to the door she gave it a light knock which followed by it opening slightly to reveal a flustered Mittelt on the other side. "Yeah, what is it?"

The blonde let out a small eep as the pinkette shoved her clothes through the door and closed it afterwards. "Try those on. Those are my clothes, so if they're a little tight then I'm sorry. Those are as close as its going to get to your size at the moment. My roommate's clothes would be way too big on you, so put those on and we can go get you some clothes after breakfast."

A few minutes of silence passed by after that so Emilya moved into the kitchen to begin working on breakfast. The Magus put some rice into the rice cooker to get that out of the way as she prepared everything else. She took out the last two jack mackerel from the fridge and began to prepare them for eating. Once they were deboned, flayed, and seasoned Emilya placed the fish into the small cooker underneath the oven. Once that was done she started on a mixed vegetable side. After boiling and blanching the greens she mixed them together with some seasonings and placed them onto two small dishes.

Once the timer went off for the fish she took those out and placed them onto two wooden trays with a pair of chopsticks for each. She took a serving spoon and scooped out a good portion of rice into two bowls as she took all three items and placed them onto the table in the main room.

She only had to wait for a moment before the soft sound of slow footfall came from the washroom. Turning her head to look the pinkette saw Mittelt in the clothes she had loaned her. A simple black skirt accompanied with a just as simple white top.

"Hey, you… you were right. These are a little tight. Not uncomfortable, but just enough to get by in." Mittelt muttered out as she took a seat at the table and began to eat. The small piece of fish that touched her tongue was the only piece to be seen as the rest was quickly devoured in mind boggling speeds for most. Yet, this didn't surprise Emilya as she had seen this occur on one-of-two occasions: one, when people first taste her cooking, and the second, would be from watching Fuji-nee, Saber, and Koneko eat her cooking.

"Are you done already? That was rather quick don't you think?" Emilya asked with a slight teasing tone as the blonde only looked at her in confusion before looking down at her empty tray, plate, and bowl in surprise. "W-wait, where… where did it all go? The last thing I recall was that heavenly taste and now it's gone."

Emilya began to scratch her head with an embarrassed look to match her next words. "Hehehe, sorry, Mittelt-san, but that's what usually happens when people eat my cooking. I'm not sure why though, all I'm doing is either following the recipe or doing common things like everyone else."

Mittelt just couldn't help but be skeptical of the girl in front of her. How could this girl, a human no less, be better then some of the top chefs in the Grigori who have literally had centuries to hone their craft. Then here's this human girl saying that she just follows the recipe and can possibly beat them all by a long shot! 'Damn this girl! She's making me question my sexuality! She's cute, strong, can cook, and may Father forbid if she can do other house chores then I say screw my preferences! This! Girl! Is! Mine!'

Emilya was unnerved by the hungry look Mittelt's gaze gained a short while after finishing her food. "So, uhh, Mittelt-san." The blonde Fallen was snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having to look at the girl. "Do you want to head over to the church and grab your clothes? Or would you like to go… _shopping_ … and get some new ones?" Emilya shuddered at the word as she could clearly recall the times when Kalawarner had taken her to go shopping… those were dark and embarrassing days for the Wrought Iron Magus. She felt pieces of her dignity die on those days after the amount of cosplay she was practically forced into and from all the pictures taken by a number of people as well.

Mittelt could only look at the girl with a head tilt in confusion as to why she would hesitate to go clothes shopping. If she could remember correctly girls liked to go shopping for clothes. Something must have happened to make her unwilling to do the task, but Mittelt didn't want to wear the same styled dress over and over again. She may like to wear gothic Lolita but it wasn't something she wore every single day.

The blonde could only give her hostess a small regretful smile as Emilya only nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry Emi-chan but I really do need some other clothing choices other than my dresses. And I can't really go back to the Grigori since…" Though the thought was unfinished the statement being made was incredibly clear… they'd kill her.

"Okay, I… guess that we can head back to the church first so you can put on some clothes that properly fit you." Emilya slowly stood up from the floor followed by Mittelt who straightened out her skirt.

"Thank you again, Emi-chan. Although… not to be rude or anything, but can we hurry so I can get out of your clothes? They aren't necessarily tight, but they are rather short because of our height difference."

Emilya couldn't help but feel insulted at the unthought jab at her height. 'Wh-what the hell, there… there isn't even that big of a difference between our heights! So why… why did I feel insulted when she brought it up!? Am I still not used to being so damn short!?' The Magus' thoughts were left unanswered as she followed after Mittelt who was already at the door with her shoes on. 'I just hope the rest of today isn't as bad as this morning.'

~Line Break~

Inside of the secret room underneath the abandoned church stood the two Devil heiresses. Rias finishing up her explanation to Sona of what she and her peerage had arrived to. With the bloody gore and only intact body still left on the ground key in showing that she wasn't lying.

"And you're sure that it was Einzbern-san that did all of… this?" The Sitri Devil asked as she motioned to the dried blood covering the ground.

"I'm positive, Sona. She was the only one in here besides the last Fallen cooped up in here and the excommunicated nun. And I highly doubt either of the two could have done all of this."

"Ugh…" Sona just let a disgruntled sigh escape as she looked at her best friend. "And you had me see this… why?"

Rias automatically took on a look of sly embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head. "Well you see… I don't know how to put this in my monthly report that's due next week."

"Really, Rias? If that's all that is bothering you then you should put down what happened and…"

"Sona. If you were one of the Elder Devils and you just finished the serious part of my report, and then continued reading on… what would you think of me if I said that a teenage girl that looks to be ten, or twelve, killed who knows how many Rouge Exorcists and a couple of Fallen Angels, by them self might I add?"

"Hmph, I would think you were being childish and ask you for what really happened. But why would…" The ravenette stopped herself as her eyes widened in realization. "You would tell them the exact same thing since that's what really happened. Then you could possibly lose what little backing you have for… _that_ problem."

Rias only grimaced at the mere thought of… _that_ situation. She couldn't focus on that right now. Right now she had to think of a way to make her report sound reasonable, yet keep her backing at the same time. "What if… what if I just put down Emilya-chan's age but don't put down what she looks like? That would mean that they'd be trying to find someone who looks eighteen compared to Emilya-chan's child-like stature."

"It could work, but then they'd actually start to put effort into finding out who the Magician that's capable of killing multiple Exorcists and a few Fallen is." Rias looked at her friend in confusion as Sona could only shake her head at her friend's naivety. "Rias, not only do the Council of Elders look at our reports but so do other High-class Devils. Devils with plenty of resources to be used however they see fit. Resources that could be used to find out who this mystery Magician really is. No matter what you put down on that report you'd be putting Einzbern-san's humanity at risk just by telling them what she did and all that she'd done on that day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The redhead sighed as she rubbed her temples. 'Sona's right putting either of those descriptions down will still put her in danger of being forcefully reincarnated by a High-class Devil. I can't have that… not to one of the people in the town under my jurisdiction.'

A brief moment of silence passed until Sona decided to break it. "Well? Are you going to clean this up or not? I thought you would have done so by now?"

"Oh! R-right… I already got pictures of the scene to add to my report to make sure they see what our _mystery_ Magician is capable of." Rias emphasized the word mystery so Sona would understand that if anyone asked they didn't know who Emilya was in the slightest, so not to expose her to the portion of the Devil population that represented what they were depicted as.

With a bob of her head understanding the situation Rias flicked her hand towards the floor as the Power of Destruction eviscerated all the bloody gore and body on the ground.

"By the way Rias, I was meaning to ask why there was a grave outside when we got here?"

"Huh? There was a grave?" Rias asked in mild befuddlement as she had not noticed the marker.

Making their way outside of the church there it stood as plain as day, a few planks of wood placed together with an inscription on it.

Here lies Dohnaseek

a faithful Fallen

until the very end

The two heiresses looked at each other in confusion as they looked it over once more. The ground was recently dug up so that means that it was either done last night or sometime this morning. Rias only let out a tired sigh as she walked away from it. "It's too early to deal with any more of these… problems. I'm going home to see if I can get some more sleep. I'll speak with you more about this later Sona."

"Indeed. I'll speak with you later Rias." With that the redhead was gone in a flash of red light leaving Sona alone in front of the abandoned church. As she too was about to leave a soft tap on her shoulder startled her causing the Sitri heiress to jump back and face a familiar head of pink-hair. "Einzbern-san? What are you doing here?"

Sure enough the small Magician was standing right in front of her wearing the clothes she lent Mittelt along with slightly damp hair. "I came here with Mittelt-san to get her clothes and send them back to my apartment. Then I got dirty when I decided to make a grave for Dohnaseek-san. Mittelt-san led me to a washroom in the church I could use to get the dirt off and gave me back the clothes I lent her while she put on some of her own."

'Ah, that's right. Rias did tell me that Einzbern-san decided to take in another Fallen.' The ravenette recalled from her prior talk with her redhead friend. 'As long as she doesn't cause any problems I'm perfectly fine with Einzbern-san taking care of her.'

"So, what are you doing here Kaichou? Aren't churches a bad place to be for Devils?" Emilya asked knocking Sona out of her thoughts as she looked down at the girl.

"Yes, while true this abandoned church is slightly okay for us Devils to enter. If it were an actual church then the Angels would be alerted to our presence and would send an Exorcist to… purge us." Sona had decided to answer the second question before going onto the her prior one. "As for why I'm here, I was helping Rias with something that is coming up soon… that and to remind her to clean up the mess that you supposedly made in that hidden room."

Right as she had said that Emilya's face paled a little more then it already was. "S-so, you saw all of… that?"

"Yes, and I would like to know how you did it in the first place. Killing all of those Exorcists and a few Fallen should have been a hard task for anyone. Yet, you look like you came out of it without a scratch on you."

"Uh, umm, I… I don't want to talk about it." Emilya stated, getting to a point where she could change the subject. "Umm, Kaichou, can I call on one of those favors I have?"

Sona raised one of her eyebrows at that, deciding to leave the subject of the secret room for another day. But, now the pinkette was calling on one of the stockpiled favors she had for assisting the Student Council. "I do expect an answer at a later date Einzbern-san. And… what does this favor entail?"

The Magus let out a sigh of relief at being heard out on her request. "Would it be possible to enroll Mittelt-san into Kuoh Academy? I won't be able to watch her while I'm at school, so if she's there I'll be able to make sure she's not getting into any trouble. So, is, umm, is that something that you can do Kaichou?"

Sona had closed her eyes as she processed the request asked of her. 'Hmm, it wouldn't be too hard considering Rias asked me to do the same thing for the ex-nun. So I don't see the problem with it if Einzbern-san is asking this to keep an eye on the Fallen.' Opening her eyes to give the small girl her answer she had to mentally take a step back at what she saw.

While Emilya thought that she herself looked slightly worried that wasn't entirely close at all. While her old body may have portrayed her current expression well enough, Illya's body made it look like someone had just kicked her puppy and took it right after. To put it into simpler terms: she looked absolutely adorable when she pouted.

Though the action was completely involuntary and unnoticed by the pinkette it was very clear to Sona. "Yes. It's not a problem at all to get… Mittelt-san…registered to attend Kuoh Academy. Though I suggest coming up with a fake name for her. Other then that I must be on my way. Contact Yura when you've both come up with an alias or when she stops by to drop off her uniform." With that the ravenette was gone in a flash of blue light, leaving behind a slightly confused Emilya.

"Uhh, was… was Kaichou blushing?" The pinkette could have sworn she saw the faint dusting of red on the school's resident Ice Queen. "I wonder if it was just my imagination…" After a while the Magus just shook her head. "Nope, she was definitely blushing. But why? That's the real the question here." She turned and began to make her way back inside to continue the rest of the day with Mittelt. With the lingering smell of _light_ making her aware that an Angel was still watching her… just as they did the night she had gone and saved Asia.

~Line Break~

Heaven.

The home of the Angels. A beautiful palace like structure sitting above the clouds with a white ceiling overhead. However, within the Fifth Heaven their resides a pristine white lab with high tech equipment inside. The only occupant of the lab itself was a woman of about average height with a light tan complexion and short cut light blue-hair. On her form was a lab coat two sizes too large on her frame that covered whatever else she may be wearing underneath.

Her violet-eyes scanned the screen she was looking at with a growing amount of curiosity. "This is very, very interesting! To think a Magician that young could be so powerful and yet so humble at the same time! Not to forget that she's also smack dab in the middle of Devil territory as well… along with the fact that she is living with two Fallen ones as well." She grimaced at the thought as the sleeves of her lab coat were pulled up to reveal her hands as she began typing something onto the screen. "I'll just have to see what will occur with you around those parts… considering the type of energy your giving off it would be a mistake for no one to keep tabs on you, Emilya von Einzbern."

After the typing of a few more keys the Angel stepped back a little and jumped into a levitating recliner. "AHHH! All this observation is making even me get tired! But seriously, how could a little girl that adorable be so powerful and appear out of freaking nowhere!? It doesn't even make any possible sense!" The woman soon threw herself out of the comfortable chair and began to roll on the ground, throwing a somewhat childish tantrum.

The door to the lab opening was unnoticed by the bluenette as she was still throwing her tantrum. A soft chuckle caused the woman to stop rolling around and look up at whoever intruded into her personal space. Only for a large embarrassed blush to cover her face. "G-Gabriel-sama!? Wh-what are y-you doing in here!?"

The Strongest Woman of Heaven could only smile brightly at the Angel before picking her up into a warm embrace. "Oh? Can I not visit my favorite little sister? Eh, Sandalphon-chan?"

The Angel, now known as Sandalphon, Head of Research and Development in Heaven, was a stuttering mess inside the Great Seraph's embrace. "Y-you shouldn't be d-doing this! I-I don't deserve th-this wonderful em-embrace!"

With a moment of silence Sandalphon looks upon the face of her sister only to view one of the worst possible scenarios: she was about to cry. "Wh-what do y-you mean? I-I just w-want to be a g-good Onee-chan and p-praise my l-little sister in wh-whatever she's doing. Am… am I n-not a good Nee-chan?"

"NO! Absolutely not! You are the best Onee-sama in the history of Onee-samas! In fact other Onee-samas can't compare to you at all! So please don't cry Gabriel-neesama!"

"Okay!" A bright and cheery came from the complete 180 Gabriel had just done making the bluenette sweat drop. "So, what are you doing? I tried asking Michael-niisama though he was too busy to tell me, but you will… right!?"

Sandalphon saw her overly bright smile as she nodded her head way too fast to be normal. "Of course I'll tell you Nee-sama!" The already bright smile got even brighter if that was even possible as the Seraph only sighed. "Well you see… Michael-sama had me doing a routine check on the Sacred Gear System when I noticed something off. A minuscule irregularity if you will."

"Irregularity? You mean the type of bug that gave birth to the Longinus-class Sacred Gears?"

"Well that's not exactly what this irregularity was. I reported my findings to him afterwards and I was told to find where this irregularity was located." Sandalphon looked up to see the blonde was following along with a serious expression on her face. "Turns out this supposed irregularity was located in Kuoh, a small town in Japan that also happens to be in Devil territory. But, that's not all, it turns out that the irregularity was actually a young, adorable, female Magician."

Gabriel merely tilted her head at that information, confused as to how a human was causing a problem in one of God's systems. "How is this young Magician causing an irregularity in the Sacred Gear system."

"That's exactly what Michael-sama asked me! And I told him that her mere presence is somehow affecting a small portion of weapon-based Sacred Gears. The only reaction in the immediate vicinity that I could record came from a **[Sword Birth]**. I'm not sure how any other Sacred Gear would react to the girl's presence so I was asked to keep an eye on her for the time being."

"And?" Gabriel asked looking at the bluenette intensely.

"And— What?" Sandalphon asked her violet-eyes looking around as if she was missing anything.

"And what did you figure out about her? This Magician… what is she like? What does she do everyday? Does she live with anyone important?" Gabriel shot the questions out so fast that her fellow Seraph had trouble listing what was asked.

"Umm, from what I can tell she's absolutely flawless in archery and loves doing housework. She actually just goes to a school that recently went co-ed and she may go to her club on some days… I… I really haven't been watching her for that long. As for who she lives with…" The bluenette stopped a bit as she looked at the glittery eyes of Gabriel looking at her expectingly. "She lives with two Fallen Angels. Although the second one had just moved in after an incident I had reported to Michael-sama the other day. There is the first one that's been with her for an unknown amount of time."

"Plus it actually turns out that this woman was Uriel-sama's little helper, Camael-chan. You remember her right Gabriel-neesama…?" A somber look slowly spread across her face as Gabriel's smile seemed to have turned into a sad one. "How she fell for a love that would never be recognized nor returned."

"Yes. Indeed I do Sandalphon-chan. It was so tragic the way we lost her, admitting to a love that will never be returned. A love that not even Father would give his blessing to." Gabriel spoke with a solemn tone as the blue-haired Seraph only looked at the blonde with a small smile.

There was a moment of silence as they watched clips of Camael inside of the apartment for the few days that she got recorded. The bluenette let out a sigh of contempt as she turned off the screen. "I think that's enough reminiscing for now, Gabriel-neesama. Why don't we go see what the Angels in the First Heaven are up to and then we can go check on the souls residing within the Third Heaven."

The blonde gave a somber nod with a small brilliant smile as the two trudged out of the room. Making sure Gabriel was happy is a must, if she wasn't happy then nothing would get done, as everyone would do everything they could to make her happy. Meaning everything else would be in complete disorder until the problem was resolved. Luckily if there was one thing that Sandalphon was good at besides research and development it was making Gabriel happy.

~Line Break~

The day after Emilya and Mittelt's shopping spree, mostly for the Fallen more then the Magus, was uneventful. With the pinkette getting the blonde accustomed to the apartment she was now going to live in. Other then Mittelt's school uniform getting dropped off by Yura nothing else really happened.

The day that the two had to go to school however was mildly eventful. The child-sized girl looked around to see the usual mill of rumors going around about three new students. Which was strange since Emilya thought that only Mittelt and Asia were being enrolled into the school, but it turned out that someone _actually_ enrolled into the school without the assistance of a Devil.

It was only a few moments more before the teacher came in and settled the class down. "Now, class, I know that you all know that we are having three new students joining the second-year class. And this may seem… strange… but somehow all three of them were assigned to our class." Right as she had said this the class once again began to whisper wondering how that happened, and she swore that she could hear two members of the Perverted Trio saying that it was a miracle.

However, as the teacher asked for the new students to come in the first two to enter were Asia and Mittelt. As Emilya looked over the ex-nun she could smell a difference in her magical energy, a sickly sweet smell along with a smell similar to a strong medical salve. 'Huh? So she actually decided to become a Devil. Well, nothing I can really do since it was probably her choice in the matter.' After looking at Asia she turned her gaze over to the Fallen and gave the tsundere a small smile which was returned with a toothy one.

A few spare moments passed before the third, and final, student walked in. She looked European, just like Asia and Mittelt, to a degree for the latter, along with sharing the feature of having blonde-hair. But, instead of having it fall down her back freely she had her hair braided across the sides of her head with two long streams of hair framing her face while the rest dropped down to her shoulders. Her sky blue-eyes held a childlike cheerfulness and mischief as she looked at everyone with a large bubbly smile.

"H-hello, my n-name is Asia Argento! Pl-please take care of me!" The blonde Devil immediately got the entire class, except for two, to agree on making sure that she was indeed taken care of.

Mittelt only huffed at the humans at how they acted when the **[Bishop]** had introduced herself to them. "Hey! My name is Tatsumi Kurohane! If you want to be my friend let's be friends, if not then stay out of my way!" She had expected to intimidate them with that but it had the opposite effect as they all looked at her in awe at her purposeful bluntness, causing the Fallen to blush and mutter some indiscriminate nonsense.

"Hi there! My name is Genevieve Arcana! But you can just call my Gen-chan! Let's all get along till the end of the school year!" The third blonde said with a large smile that immediately got her the approval of the class.

Once the introductions were concluded the teacher had all three blondes go and take a seat wherever they saw one. As they all took their seats she began the lessons for today with everyone following along, anticipating for break so they could talk to the new girls. And right as the bell was about to ring the teacher spoke. "Everyone, I'd like to remind you that you have Home Economics today so please be prepared."

With that the bell had rung… but nobody stood up at the sound as what the retreating teacher said was sinking in. After a while Mittelt thought that nothing was going to…

"HOLY SHIT IS TODAY ACTUALLY HOME ECONOMICS!" Katase cried out causing Asia, Mittelt, and Genevieve to jump slightly as the class immediately became restless.

"Crap! I completely forgot about it because of all the rumors going around about the new girls!" Matsuda called out as everyone actually agreed with him on what he spoke of.

However, the three new girls were completely confused as to why everyone would get so excited over a simple class period. Mittelt, taking the initiative, looked over at the nearby Issei with an inquisitive stare. "Oi! Perv, what the hell are you all getting so excited for? Isn't this going to be like any other Home Economics class?"

Issei turned to face her with a serious, yet excited, stare which caused her to jump back a bit. "Kurohane-chan, while you may be right about this being just like any other class like what the other rooms and years think. But, in this room we have all taken an oath to take a secret with us to the grave… or until graduation at least."

"And what would that secret be, Perv-kun?" Genevieve asked with a mirthful smile only for it to shift to a pout when the brunette didn't even react to the supposed jab.

"Well, since you three are in our room I guess we can tell you… but you have to keep it a secret." Issei spoke with a dead serious tone which got all three girls to nod their heads in agreement. "Good. Now, the secret that we keep is the delicacies that are crafted from small and tiny hands of our very own Emilya von Einzbern."

Mittelt's eyes widened as she realized what the **[Pawn]** was getting at, only having the small girl cook for her for only two days. "Are… are you saying that Emi-chan is going to cook?" Mittelt said in an audible whisper, with the nod of Issei's head being the only confirmation that she needed.

However, the other two blondes didn't really understand what all the fuss was about. Since it was just a girl cooking, though they were acting like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Really now?" Genevieve spoke with a skeptic tone as she looked at the pinkette who had her head against the desk silently groaning, which was rather adorable to watch. "You are all over exaggerating, it can't be that go-" She was cut as the entire leveled their stares at her causing her to take a step back. "I-is it?"

The other members of the class only looked at each other before turning their gazes back into Genevieve. "You'll just have to taste it for yourself." They all spoke in unison creeping the cheerful girl out with a small shiver down her spine.

~Line Break~

Genevieve, otherwise known as Jeanne, a top ranking member of the Hero Faction was stumped. As she walked back to where her current accommodations were located she couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. "How?" The question she had been asking herself for most of the time she walked back to her apartment. "How could something so simple like yakitori taste that damn good?" True to their words the class had indeed showed her the immaculate power of Emilya's cooking. 'By the almighty's great name was that the best piece of fried chicken that I've ever consumed in my entire life! I'll have to apologize to Georg-kun… I-I can't possibly eat anymore of his decent cooking after discovering that the candidate can make dishes taste that good!'

As she entered the apartment complex she started climbing the stairs before reaching the second story. Dishing the key out of her school bag she moved her hand to unlock… "Huh? Arcana-san? You live here too?" A sudden yet recently familiar voice spoke causing the blonde to look at her right to see both Emilya and Mittelt standing in front of the next door over.

'Looks like Sieg-kun was right… they got me living right next door to her.' She thought with a small smile as she released a light chuckle. "Well, it was actually the cheapest place I could find that was close enough to the school. What about you? How long have you been here?"

"Eh? W-well, I've actually been here for about two months now, and I guess that I chose this place for the same reason as you." Emilya said with a light joking tone. 'Can not let anyone know that a trolly vampire somehow found a loop hole in my deceased older sister's wish who's body I am currently in and just dropped me off here for shits and giggles.'

Mittelt looked between the two before rolling her eyes. "Come on, Emi-chan, lets get inside now. You can help me with my homework and then afterwards I can help ya with your cooking."

Hearing those last few words Genevieve perked up with some drool coming out of her mouth. "H-hey? W-would it be o-okay if you c-could help me w-with my homework as well?" Emilya simply looked at the girl before giving a defeated sigh as if she knew why the taller blonde asked that. "You don't have to be shy, if you don't have anything to eat then you can come over and eat with us. No need to disguise your intentions with asking for help on your homework, but I'll still help you with it if that's what you'd like."

Genevieve could only blink her blue-eyes in surprise at the offer of help. 'Huh? Guess Cao-kun really hit the nail this time with her? She seems like a natural hero.' With her thought done with she eagerly nodded her head as she followed the two inside of Emilya's apartment. 'Let's just see which side you're on, Emilya von Einzbern. Our's… or their's?'

* * *

 **EDIT: I am changing Jeanne's name to Genevieve Arcana, Jeanne is now just a codename, because after some thought it just made sense. Better to use a real name then the name you use for a terrorist organization. If the name sounds familiar to some of you then you are correct that I got it from Imperial** **-samaB's Sona DxD. I asked for permission on it though they said they wouldn't have cared either way.**

 **How many of you saw that coming? None of you should be the answer since I never led any of you to the point where I foreshadowed the early arrival of a member of the Hero Faction. You will soon find out why Jeanne was sent in the next chapter accompanied with a week long time skip held within.**

 **Sandalphon's design is based off of the one from the anime shorts called the Seven Heavenly Virtues. And see what she and Jeanne have to do with her later on in the fanfic, so please stick around if your curious enough to find out.**

 **Remember I'll be taking ideas for fan made Noble Phantasms so either leave them in a review or send me a PM and we'll discuss some things about it.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it!** **I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Walking out of the school building, finished with the requests given to her, Emilya was making her way towards the front gate. The week had passed by with relative calm and ease. The three new blonde arrivals had fit in rather well and made friends with plenty of people, especially Asia. Both Issei and Emilya were incredibly happy to see the former nun make so many friends, but the two knew that they would always be her first ones. She did so well in their English class, even though she was originally Italian, that some of the ones struggling with it asked her for help on certain things.

Mittelt's, or Tatsumi under her human alias, little declaration during her introduction had already labeled her as a tsundere from the start. Though no one said it to her face as they were afraid of what she may do to them… after what happened to both Motohama and Matsuda when they themselves had said it. Other then that little scene at the beginning the blonde Fallen had still made plenty friends which slightly surprised the Magus.

As for Genevieve… "Hey, Loli-chan? Can I see your Math notes? I didn't understand today's lesson that well and I doubt my notes will make any sense to me." The blue-eyed girl stated as she walked up to the right side of the small girl, as Mittelt took up the left. "Hmm? Oh! Uh, sure I'll get them to you when we get back to the complex."

This had been happening ever since the beginning of the week. The three would always walk back to the apartment complex together. Even if the pinkette had mandatory Archery Club practice or if it was just fixing things up around the school, those two would always wait for her. She couldn't figure out why though, more in the case of Genevieve rather than Mittelt, so she just chalked it up to her wanting to be good friends.

Emilya went back to her prior thoughts as the apartment complex came into view. 'I wonder if Kalawarner is back yet? It's already been a week, but she also said that it could take two…' Emilya let out a annoyed sigh at the thought of the older woman. 'What am I thinking? If anything I'm probably gonna get questioned as to why there's another girl in the apartment now. Hmm, I wonder if they know each other, seeing that they are both Fallen Angels… nah, I doubt it. There's no way that out of all the Fallen out there that they'd somehow know each other.'

As the three girls climbed the steps of the complex Genevieve quickly made her way over to her own apartment. "You can drop your notes off later, I'm going to attempt that recipe you showed me on Wednesday!" She flexed her arm and placed a hand on her bicep with a large smile. "And I know that I'll get it right on the first try!" With that the blonde unlocked her door and entered to begin her preparations.

Emilya and Mittelt only gave a shrug as the former began to unlock the door. "So Mittelt-san? What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Oh! I get to pick tonight!?" The Fallen cried in excitement as the pinkette only chuckled as she nodded her head. "Then I want katsudon with miso soup!" She raised her arm up in excitement as Emilya turned the door nob. "Then katsudon and miso it is. We're back!" She gave the customary call for returning to the house, however she wasn't expecting for a reply to…

"Ah! Emi-chan, you're back from school! I'll be right there!" A familiar voice called out causing both Mittelt and Emilya to widen their eyes in surprise.

"K-Kalawarner!?" Emilya called out in shock causing Mittelt to turn her widened eyes towards her. "Y-you're ba-!" The pinkette couldn't finish her exclamation of shock as her brain had shut down. The reason of doing such actions: Kalawarner had turned the corner from the kitchen wearing an apron… _only_ an apron.

"Welcome home, Emi-chan~!" The still unrevealed Cadre pronounced with a lewd smile, not even noticing Mittelt standing next to the tiny Magus. "Now, would you like a bath, dinner, or…"

"Kalawarner, stop! You're dumb cow tit exposure broke Emi-chan!" The blonde Fallen cried out in utter embarrassment and worry. The reason for the worry was from the smoke slowly rising out of the stuttering, beet red mess that should have been the Wrought Iron Magus. Now noticing that they had company it was Camael's turn to become a shade of red that would rival the hair of a Gremory. She soon sped back towards the only bedroom to get into something more decent, while Mittelt took the chance to guide the barely functional girl towards the table.

"Damn, there went katsudon and miso for dinner." Mittelt grumbled as she sat the pinkette down and took a seat for herself. Five minutes passed before Kalawarner reentered the room wearing her usual attire along with a more contained blush. "So, mind tellin' me how you exactly know Emi-chan, Kalawarner? Because I don't recall her saying anything about knowing you."

The elder Fallen only looked at her with a hidden smirk as she chuckled. "I don't know why you're feeling all high and mighty, after all I was living here well before you ever showed up. Besides how did you even end up here? What happened to the others?"

Mittelt's superior gaze fell into a more solemn expression as she looked up at the woman. "Sit down, this might take a while to explain." Kalawarner quickly adorned a look of worry as she took a seat next to Emilya. After she was comfortable the blonde began retelling the events that had transpired on the Friday before.

Once the story was told the two Fallen were silent as the pinkette's brain was still trying to reboot itself. "So, they're all dead? Raynare, Tyrol, and Calaban were plotting against Azazel… and they killed Dohnaseek and were about to do so to you until Emi-chan showed up. Is that about right Mittelt?"

"Yep, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. But you missed the part where I said that Emi-chan completely obliterated fifty Rouges!"

"No. I didn't miss it. I just can't believe that someone like Emi-chan would be capable of doing that." As Camael said this Mittelt tilted her head in confusion as the still unknown Cadre began to elaborate. "You see for two months I've been living with Emi-chan and-"

"WAIT! Your Emi-chan's roommate!?"

"Yes, I am. Now shut up and listen." Immediately the little Fallen quieted down as the taller one continued. "As I was saying, for two months I've been living with Emi-chan and throughout that entire time I've never seen her show anyone hostility. She enjoys cooking and housework, I just can't believe that she'd be capable of doing so."

"Well, you could always ask Raynare, but wait I forgot Emi-chan electrocuted her." Mittelt spoke with a sarcastic tone as Camael only sneered. "Okay, then show me the proof of what happened."

"I… can't. The Gremory heiress went by the place on Saturday and cleaned it all up. But I think she's got some photos you could see."

Camael only grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She just couldn't imagine Emilya, HER Emilya slaughtering over four dozen people and walk away like it was nothing. It… it just unsettled her too much to think about… so she moved onto a different matter. "You do know that you are technically a Stray Fallen Angel now right? That if you even try to return to the Grigori then you'll be killed."

Mittelt's expression died down at the blatant reminder that she couldn't return home, but… "I know, and honestly I don't really care. After all Emi-chan is possibly the kindest human I have ever met, so if I have to live a life of exile then I'm fine living it with her."

The bluenette merely gave a mischievous smile as she stood up and walked behind the rebooting Emilya. "Aww, well that's too bad. I could have gotten Azazel to clear your name but I guess not~." Mittelt's eyes widened as she slammed her hands on the table and rose from it.

"What do you mean by that!? And since when have you been so chummy with Azazel-sama!?"

"Since the beginning. After all…" Her twelve of her wings spread out shocking the girl incredibly. "… he was there to take me in when I fell. Besides I am one of the Cadre aren't I, Mittelt?"

Mittelt's mind couldn't believe what her eyes were feeding her. 'Kalawarner… she's a Cadre!? B-but that's impossible! Azazel-sama would have came out and said if there was a new Cadre… unless… she wasn't lying and she's been one from the beginning. Which means she's…' "C-Camael-sama?" The blonde asked with an uncertain, wavering voice only to be confirmed with a firm nod of the head.

"Heh, no matter how much I hear it I still can't help but feel strange… like, you've been known by a name you created for so long that hearing the one that was originally yours is too strange." Camael only chuckled dryly as she continued. "And I've been hearing it in the Grigori all week, and I'm still not used to it."

Mittelt still couldn't believe it. Kalawarner, no Camael was always among them. She didn't become a recluse she merely hid in plain sight from everyone besides Azazel. But there was one thing that kept playing on the forefront of her mind. "Why?" Camael merely looked at her with a confused expression before continuing. "Why did you hide!? Why would a Cadre hide when you have people to lead!? Followers to take care of! Duties to uphold!" The blonde snapped at the bluenette with angry tears streaming down her face. "You… you just disappeared after the Great War's conclusion! No one understood why… not even Dohnaseek could understand! So… so why did you leave us!? We… your followers were left in shambles when you vanished… so many of us were too lost, we went to serve under another Cadre! So why did you leave us!"

During the entire time of Mittelt's rant Camael was silent, her gaze was shadowed over as she stared at the ground. "Emilya, you can stop pretending now. I know that you've already regained consciousness, so please look at me as I say what comes next." To the blonde's surprise the pinkette did look up and her face was set in a neutral expression. "Mittelt." Her attention shifted back to the Cadre only to flinch back at the watery eyes stare. "Don't you think I know all of that? No one, and I mean no one, could understand why I did what I did except for those that were truly there at the last battle. So, I decided to vanish from all of you in mind but not in presence. I was there. I was there when my followers lost faith, when only Dohnaseek and a few dozen were all that was left. Don't you understand!" The tears began to flow freely as she yelled.

"It hurt! It hurt to watch my followers lose faith in me, their Cadre, I expected them to try and be understanding of the situation, but I was wrong! I made the biggest mistake in my entire life! So please forgive me! I've already begged for the forgiveness from the others and I have achieved it, but I must ask for yours now! If not for you then for Dohnaseek! So please for-" She was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

A strand of pink-hair fell into her vision as she felt a hand gently caress her head. "It's alright. You don't have to feel this way. If the ones who stayed have already forgiven you for your absence then what more is there to ask for. They wouldn't want to see you like this… especially Dohnaseek-san. If he was your most loyal follower then he would probably be weeping in his grave if he saw you like this."

Camael could only look at Emilya with bloodshot eyes as she muttered, "Emi-chan?"

"So please stand up. It doesn't really matter who you are to me anyway. For all I see is my friend and roommate who I met two months ago. Do you remember that day?"

'Do I remember that day? How could I when it almost seems like yesterday.'

~Flashback~

Camael was slightly miffed as she looked around the center of town. "Hmph, those assholes ditched me yet again, and didn't even tell me where the bloody church is! Jerks, the whole lot of them! Oh, when I get my hands on them I'll-" She stopped herself from saying the threat that she could very well back up, as she saw a rather peculiar sight.

A small child, probably no older than ten, carrying several bags of groceries, with some of them even dragging on the ground. Looking around she saw that all the people around were just walking past the girl, not even noticing that she was there. The busty bluenette only growled at that as she made her way towards the child. 'As Sariel-sama always said, "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you," or something like that.'

Emilya let out a groan as she dragged her bags of groceries along. It sucked. It really, really sucked! She would have used her magecraft to Reinforce her muscles but she didn't want to look strange. A small child-like girl, no matter how old she really was, somehow carrying several large, heavy bags in her hands and arms seemed pretty out of place to her. So, she sucked it up and decided to carry them home with good old manpower… and even that sucked.

"Hey, kid, those are a lot of bag, aren't they heavy?" A mature womanly voice spoke well above the now frozen pinkette as she caught her scent.

'Oh shit! Is this the day a pervert or some creature is gonna get me! I can't do shit right now… at least not with all these people around and my groceries! Damn it, I really wish I bought one of those stupid alarms when I had the chance!' Emilya's worry caused her to look up expecting to see the woman's face, not their bountiful bosom. The blush that soon followed was is bright she was pretty sure that it could rival her old hair color. "Y-yes? Ca-can I help y-you with a-anything?"

Camael could only gawk at the girl as the adorable face she was making was absolutely precious. 'Hmm, I wonder if I could- NO! Bad Camael, you are not a lolicon!' "I-I was j-just wondering if you'd let me help you get home? Your parents must be worried by now?"

As the Magus was about to correct the woman a lightbulb flickered on in her head. 'Wait, this woman is transfixed with my recently attained adorable charm. Though it was always there it wasn't really mine, but that's besides the point. Maybe…' "Yeah! Can you please help me Nee-tan! These bags are really heavy!" Her plan seemed to have worked as the older woman gushed about how cute she looked as she took the bags up with great ease. 'Yes, fall into the clutches of the power that far exceeds any magecraft or True Magic! The power of my cuteness! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!' Emilya stopped as her thoughts just came back to her with dread filling her mind. 'Good grief, now I'm beginning to sound like Illya as well.'

A few minutes passed in silence as the two walked down the street towards the apartment complex. Camael was looking around the area before noticing the faintest sight of a dilapidated cross. 'Ah ha! There it is! Now I can get back at those little shits after I drop this kid o- wait… why the hell are we heading to an apartment complex?' The answer came shortly after as Emilya led the Fallen Cadre up the stairs. "Uhh, kid? Are you sure we're at the right-" She stopped herself as she say the pinkette pull out a key for her door they were in front of leaving Camael speechless. "Wha-?"

"I'm back!" The Fallen expected to hear some sort of reply from a parent or a guardian but nothing came in response. "Come on in. I'll make some tea for your troubles." Emilya then left the Fallen completely gobsmacked at what had just happened.

'I… did I just get duped by a kid!' She slowly rushed inside and spotted the girl in the kitchen just putting the kettle on the stove.

Camael only stared at the girl in scrutiny as the Magus chuckled. "I'm really sorry for tricking you into carrying my groceries, but you did offer to help me first." The Fallen knew that she couldn't rebuke that statement as she had offered her assistance to the small girl. 'Damn you Sariel-sama! Damn you and your stupid preachings of kindness!' Her thoughts raged out towards a certain Angel as she felt completely humiliated for being fooled by a mere human child.

"Okay. Why don't we introduce ourselves so we can get passed what I did. My name is Emilya von Einzbern, but you can just call me Emilya." The girl held out her slightly pale hand as Camael looked at it before taking it in her own.

"Kalawarner, now what do you want kid? Make me wait until your parents co-"

"Oh, I'm actually eighteen despite my height and looks."

Camael froze as she heard that. "I'm sorry. But… did you say-"

"That I'm eighteen? Yes. Yes I did."

She just stood there. Not noticing the time fly by as her thoughts were on the girl that was back in the kitchen. 'How? It just doesn't make any sense. A girl that age should at least be in the five foot range… but to be this short? It must be some form of birth defect or some form of recessive gene.'

"Hey, uhh, Kalawarner-san?" Camael blinked out of her thoughts as she looked down at the concerned girl. "Uhh, you've been standing there for two hours? Are you okay?"

"O-of course I'm okay why wouldn't- wait, did you say… two hours?" The pinkette only nodded which caused her face to blanch at the thought of her team teasing her for getting los- a loud grumble filled the air as Camael blushed in embarrassment at the sound her stomach just made.

"Umm, if your hungry you can sit down and eat… I've been preparing dinner about an hour ago. So please sit down and eat, it's the least I could do for your troubles." With that Emilya walked into the kitchen and came out with two trays with some sort of fish on them. Quickly returning to the kitchen she came back with multiple bowls: taro simmered in broth, marinated mustard greens, miso soup, and rice along with small dishes with three pieces of tofu on it.

"I-I hope you're hungry cause I made some extra just in case you wanted more." Emilya said with a cheerful smile but she knew that the woman would want more, they always wanted more.

The bluenette kept a scrutinizing eye on the girl as she took a pair of chopsticks and grabbed one of the simmered roots. She brought it to her mouth and took a bite of it… and the next thing she knew she was in Heaven again. Her mouth was filled with the taste of absolute Heaven! She began to eat the rest of the meal as well, getting the same sort of taste from them as well. 'Screw what others may think of me! The loli is mine! And I'm staking my claim effective immediately… as soon as I leave the group!'

She placed the empty bowl of miso on the table and shakily stood up. "Th-thank you f-for the meal E-Emilya-chan, but I need to get going. S-some friends of m-mine are pr-probably waiting for me." Emilya nodded her head at the woman as she quickly left the apartment.

"Huh, she didn't want seconds... now that's a first." Emilya stated bluntly as she cleared the dishes before looking at what was leftover. "Maybe I should call Koneko-chan and see if she wants any of this." The Magus already knew the answer as she picked up her phone and began to dial her kouhai's phone number.

Somewhere within the park Camael landed in front of the abandoned church with a small skip to her step as she opened the doors to find the other five Fallen currently in Kuoh. "Well look who finally decided to show up. What took you so long cow? Finally jerking some guy off?" The disguise lad Cadre decided to ignore what Tyrol had said and looked right at Raynare. "Raynare-"

"Make your explanation quick Kalawarner, we don't have all-"

"I'm leaving the group and mission." With that simple statement she left the five completely shocked as the busty bluenette skipped out of the church and took flight once more. 'Ah, I wonder what Emi-chan will think if I decided to stay with her? Ah, I'm sure she'd be fine with it.'

~Flashback End~

As Camael exited these thoughts she noticed that Emilya had managed to make the katsudon and miso soup. Looking over at the small form of Emilya she made up her mind. Noticing that the bluenette scooting over Emilya have her a small smile. "Oh! Looks like you're done reminiscing, I guess we can ea-HRMPH!" Emilya's eyes widened exponentially as the bluenette had captured her lips into a simple kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss Camael smiled at her as she whispered into her ear. "I. Love. You. I love you with all of my heart, Emilya von Einzbern." The pinkette was stunned beyond belief, as was Mittelt who had dropped her chopsticks in complete shock at what had just occured.

With that the Fallen thought that Emilya seemed to have handled that pretty- "WHAAAAAAT!" Or not. "Wh-what do you mean that you love me!?"

"Simple as that Emi-chan, I love you with all of my being and I… I hope you can do the same." Emilya only sighed at her response, the Fallen being rather vague with her reasoning. The meal passed over in silence, the proclamation of love seemingly forgotten as Emilya made her way into the washroom.

As the girl stood underneath the shower head lathering her body in soap she began to recall every event from the past week, trying to think of a reason why the Cadre would love her. She didn't believe that her food had anything to do with it, if that was the case then everyone would love her. So what could have been the reason for the bluenette Fallen to fall in lo- THAT'S IT! She recalled Mittelt telling her of how Camael fell from grace, with a love that could never be recognized or condoned by Heaven. "It makes sense now… Camael must of fallen in love with a woman and fell for that very reason."

After rinsing the suds off with that realization she didn't even bother entering the bath to soak as she began to dry herself off. Right as she wrapped a towel around her body a red magic circle appeared on the ground before her. Emilya wasn't sure what was about to occur but was prepared nonetheless as the Married Swords blueprints were brought up. As the circle flashed, blinding the pinkette and alerting the Fallen of an unknown presence, the shadow of a short figure could be seen.

As the light finally dimmed down the pinkette could see a familiar head of white-hair standing before her as Camael and Mittelt barged in. "Uhh, Koneko-chan, not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Buchou wanted to know if you'd like to come on a trip with us." Koneko stated causing Emilya's eye to twitch a bit.

"Th-that's probably the most I've ever heard you talk before now." The Devil only shrugged her shoulders which caused the Magus and blonde Fallen to sweat drop.

"So, Koneko-chan right? Where is the location of this trip you're going on? Just to make sure nothing bad is going to happen." Camael asked in a sweet tone.

"Familiar Forest."

'And it looks like we're back to only a few word responses.' Emilya thought with a defeated sigh as she really believed that she was getting through to the girl.

Camael's eyes widened at the prospect of getting a familiar for Emilya before looking down at her love interest. "Emi-chan, I think you should go." The pinkette second-year only gave her roommate an estranged look before she continued. "Every great Magician, or Witch, has a powerful familiar by their side… and if what Mittelt told me was right then you'd probably attract a pretty strong familiar."

Koneko only looked at the Magus as if she was waiting for an action to be taken. And that's what was done, once she had put some clothes on Emilya took up a place right by the whitenette's side. "Make sure to clean the dishes while I'm gone. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so don't stay-"

"It's okay Emi-chan, Mittelt and I will get those dishes clean and get our baths done with." The last sight the pint-sized girl saw were the widening of the blonde Fallen's eyes as she looked up at the Cadre right as Emilya the view shifted into what she believed to be the interior of the Occult Research Club.

'How am I not surprised that the inside is Victorian style?' As the girl contemplated on this a small cough caught her attention to the group of Devils standing above a primed teleportation circle.

"I'm glad that you like our club room Emilya-chan, but we are on a time frame and need to get going now."

Emilya let a small dusting of red spread across her cheeks as she took a spot in between Asia and Kiba. Once again the magic circle flashed brightly in a crimson light as the sight of a lush, dark forest with the sounds of strange creatures filling the air.

"Alright everyone this is the forest where we'll be getting familiars for Ise-kun, Asia-chan, and Emilya-chan, so look around for the Familiar Mast-"

A rustling in the trees stopped whatever was said next as the pinkette turned and Traced a bo staff, the tip colliding into the gut of some guy who just leaped from the upper branches. "G-get… daze!" The man fell off the end of the staff and onto the ground with a low groan.

"Oh, you found the Familiar Master! Great job Emilya-chan!" The Magus blinked a bit before looking down at the downed man.

"Wait, this is the guy that's supposed to run this place?" All the Gremory Devils, with the exception of Issei and Asia, blinked a bit before nodding their heads.

"Satooji-san. I have two new servants and a Magician that need a familiar. Do you think that you could help us out?" As if risen from the sound of her voice the man leaped up high and landed with a victory sign.

"Sure thing Gremory-sama. Hey there you three my name is Satooji from Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"Let me get a better look at ya all." With that Satooji did a quick sweep with his eyes at the three. "Hee. A dull face boy, a blonde beauty, and a cute loli, huh? OK! Leave it to me! If it's me then any familiar will immediately get daze!"

"Ise-kun. Asia-chan. Emilya-chan. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?" The three gave the Gremory heiress a nod right as the strange man pulled out a large book.

"So then what type of familiar will you three be looking for today. A strong one? Fast one? Or one that spews poison?"

Emilya could only chuckle at the way Issei's hand twitched, almost as if he wanted to punch their guide. As she was about to put in her two cents she saw something right behind the man. "Satooji-san, what's that familiar?"

Turning around the Familiar Master could only look in shock at the one Emilya had just pointed out. An enormous hind, with silvery-white fur, antlers that gleamed of pure gold and hooves that glistened like freshly smelted bronze. "By the Maou, I can't believe what I'm actually seeing. Now I think I just got daze."

The Devils and Magician tilted their heads in confusion as they stared at the immensely beautiful creature. "Uhh, Satooji-san? Why are you looking at it like you don't get to see it that often? If it's a creature that dwells within the forest shouldn't you get to see it all the time?" Kiba asked with a complex expression as he continued to stare at the animal.

"Not this one blondie. For that is Cerynitis, the one and only Ceryneian Hind. And she's as rarely seen as the Chaos Karma Dragon is, and I've seen more of the latter than her over the past century. But for her to be seen now must mean… quick pinkie! I need you to step forward!"

'Pinkie? That's just rude.' But still the pint-size Magus stepped forward with the hind taking notice of her movement. All was quiet until the hind jerked its head to the side and began to walk off. "Uhh, what do I do n-"

"Follow her!" Emilya jumped a little at the man's shout as she looked back at him, a serious expression had taken hold. "I'll be damned if you don't get her as your familiar especially since it seems that she wants you to follow her! Now go before it's too late!" The girl looked back at her group before Rias just gave her a look of encouragement along with a thumbs up… which really only caused her to sweat drop.

Nonetheless the pinkette turned back around and Reinforced her legs and bolted after the hind. As she reached the area it was just in with a quick burst of speed she caught a glimpse of its glimmering silver fur and gave chase. "The Ceryneian Hind. If I remember correctly, then Berser- I mean, Heracles had to catch it for one of his twelve labors. Though I'm pretty sure that she just wants me to follow her… but for what reason?"

The answer came sooner than she thought as the hind stopped in its tracks making Emilya follow in its example. "Okay I followed you, now what is it that you want?" Turning it's head to look down at the girl it looked forward causing the pinkette to do the same.

The murky swamp laid out before the two couldn't be anything more than normal. The pungent oder in the air was rather repulsive, but Emilya continued to look, not willing to miss whatever the legendary beast wished to show her. As she was about to leave, not wanting to stay in the area any longer, the swamp's surface began to bubble before bursting in a spray of sludge revealing a vile green reptilian creature the size of an adult female elephant with eight heads roaring about as it thrashed around.

"A hydra!? You led me out here to see a hydra!? Why would-" She stopped as she noticed something was… off. The beast didn't seem to be roaring in rage but instead fear. The cause: a teenage girl with long green-hair was pulling on the thing's tail as it tried to use its two legs and drag itself away from her… the hydra was losing ground exponentially to the being less than a quarter of its size.

"Where do ya think you're going ya bastard! I told you what would happen if you didn't listen! Now pay the consequences!" With that the woman seemed to yank the tail upwards with the creature following close behind as it got swung right above her and slammed right in front of the hind and Magus. The beast looked up at the two with eight sets of pleading eyes before it was quickly flung off further into the swamp. "And that's what you get for trying to defy me you bastard!"

Cerynitis let out a large bellow which caused the woman to finally notice the two's presence. Blinking a little the woman began to wade her way through the swamp until she reached the dry ground where they stood. With her now closer Emilya could get a better look at the woman. Her pale skin went strangely well with her long green-hair and reptilian-like yellow-eyes. The clothes she was currently wearing seemed to consist of a long sleeve green top accompanied by a sleeveless leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans and tennis shoes.

The woman gave them a warm smile as she gave off the feeling of being an over all care free person. "Cery-chan, my old friend! How have you been? You look good, now who's the girl?"

A bright flash of light occurred and as it died replacing the hind was a tanned woman with silvery-white-hair and two branched golden streaks in it. A silver shirt had encased her rather large bust that seemed to be slightly smaller than Akeno's own, a brown leather jacket was worn over the shirt. Along with a pair of denim tights and black combat boots the woman looked like she belonged in the woods, with her calming pools of molten gold.

"I've been fine Hydrae-san, and it seems that you've been keeping your title safe from the other hydras. As for the girl… well she seems to hold a great potential within her. Such a potential that I haven't seen since the heroes of old… especially since that _man_ had passed that idiotic king's irrelevant trials."

The greenette cocked one of her eyebrows at the hind-turned-human before looking down at Emilya. "So, Cery-chan says that she sees the same potential as the greatest hero of Greece in ya." Hydrae began to walk circles around the small girl with a scrutinizing eye, until she stopped in front of her with a snake-like smile. "And I can say that she's right. Instead you're more or less his magical equivalent. I am actually confident in my assumption as most supernatural creatures could see his physical strength rolling off of him, Cery-chan and I can see your mana doing the same thing in literal waves."

"And since it's doing that," The Ceryneian Hind began. "The group you were with wouldn't have been able to find any familiars. So, please restrain that power of yours before it scares off all of the weaker familiars."

Emilya only looked at the two incredulously before looking into herself to find that she was indeed exuding an incredible amount of magical energy. Finding where the _leak_ was coming from, which was basically her entire body, she brought it all back in and _sealed_ it up. The woman smiled at the girl before realization sprung upon her face. "Wait, when you said that I have the potential of the greatest hero of Greece you can't possibly mean-"

"Heracles? Why yes we do mean him. And that's why we'd like to become your familiars." The silverette spoke as causing the greenette to glare at her friend.

"No. I know that you mean well Cerynitis, but I will not become anyone's familiar. Not after what happened to Veronica."

"Hydrae-san think about this, you can't keep yourself cooped up here in this swamp. I know what I'm trying to do may seem heartless but I'm doing it in the best interests of my friend." The compassion in the woman's voice made the other's eyes soften as she released a strangled sigh.

"My answer is still no… I can't simply move on after going through that experience. So if that's all you wanted to talk about then I suggest that you start running."

"Are you threatening me and the child Hydrae-san? Because if you are I won't be afraid to fight you."

"Hmph, we both know who's the stronger one when it comes to fighting Cery-chan. I just meant to start running before the hag finds you both." Emilya only looked at the two in confusion, their conversation having seemed to go from friendly to hostile. That would be until a pair of strong wingbeats could be heard overhead. Ceryinitis' eyes widened at the sound as she scowled.

"Crap it's her! Sorry Ojou-sama but we must run now!" With that she was picked up off of the ground and right before they took off the Magus saw Hydrae fall right back into swamp. Then the Ceryneian Hind took off and within mere bounds they approached where the group of Devils were.

"Satooji-san! Get us out of here!" The silverette called out towards the group. The Gremory Devils looked at the woman running towards them in confusion, especially since she had the small Magus held underneath one of her arms.

Asia tilted her head to the side, a small dark blue Dragon on her head went along with the motion. The others were just as confused until the strong wingbeat could be heard coming towards them. The Familiar Master's eyes widened as he summoned a magic circle. "Sorry your **[Pawn]** couldn't find a familiar Gremory-sama! Please try again next time!" Right as the woman jumped into the circle a large, pale blue Western Dragon could be seen flying over the tree tops.

They luckily managed to teleport away just in time before the Dragon was upon them, landing them right back into the club room. Cerynitis didn't even seem winded as she placed the pinkette down onto the ground while straightening her clothes. "I'm sorry for picking you up all of a sudden Ojou-sama, but I wasn't sure what the Dragon would have done if she managed to catch us." The tanned beauty gave a polite bow towards the pinkette who only chuckled nervously.

"I-it's fine Cerynitis-san, if you were just worrying about mine and my friends' safety then I really can't fault you for that." Emilya pats the hind's head which resulted in a pleased look to appear on the woman's face.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Rias asked with a commanding tone as her peerage stepped in front of her just in case.

The partially awakened **[Boosted Gear]** appearing on Issei's arm surprising the woman. 'Ara ara, isn't this a pleasant surprise. It looks like I did indeed find myself a rather peculiar master this time around.' As she had finished thinking this she gave a nod before looking at the group of Devils. "Good evening Devils of Gremory. I am Cerynitis, the Ceryneian Hind. And as of now I will be in the service of-"

Sensing the pause the Magus took it to introduce herself to the legendary beast. "Emilya. Emilya von Einzbern. It's a pleasure to meet you Cerynitis-san."

"Likewise. Yes, I will now be in the service of Emilya von Einzbern. I do hope that we can get along." With a curt bow the Devils were silent for just a moment before-

"WHAAAAAAT!"

Cerynitis tilted her head at the unnecessary out burst all while Emilya was grasping the bridge of her nose and shaking her head thanks to antics of her new familiar. 'Why? Why can't things ever be normal for me? Oh right… DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!'

* * *

 **Hey all of you wonderful readers! I'm back with the next chapter sooner then expected since the one prior was only posted a couple days ago. But here it is so I am really hoping that you all enjoy it to the fullest!**

 **Camael has finally returned and revealed herself to Emilya along with seeking out forgiveness from Mittelt, but the question stands… did she receive it? A better look into how the two roommates met is finally shown, and are we really sure that none of Illya's personality traits have effected our heroine? If there is one thing that I've probably never seen before in a Fate x DxD crossover… Shirou, or in this case Emilya, has never gotten a familiar before. I decided to do that and see what you all think of it.**

 **Also, for any that have read my other DxD fanfic Arrival of the Unknown then you'll probably recognize Hydrae from there and guess who she really is from all of the hints given and from the brief appearances she's made in Arrival.**

 **Okay, I probably should have been more clear when I said that I'd be taking fan made Noble Phantasms, but please make sure that the fan made NPs you all are sending me are based on actual weapons and armaments from history that haven't been used by Type-Moon yet. Still either leave them in a review or send me a PM about it and we'll discuss some things about it if I have the time.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it!** **I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

After the events of the Familiar Forest along with both Emilya and Asia getting a rare familiar. What happened after taking Cerynitis home wasn't like anything Emilya thought of originally. Both Camael and Mittelt were rather understanding of the woman as they greeted the silverette with a kind smile. Though the real reason as to why they were acting nice was because they were thinking that since Cerynitis was just a familiar then she wouldn't be any competition to be with Emilya.

Yes, that's right while the Magus was out in the Familiar Forest the older Fallen had confronted the younger one about her feelings towards Emilya. In short they were going to be competing for the small girl's heart to see who she loves the most… without her knowing of it. The very next day was spent with all four getting to know each other better, with Genevieve dropping by later in the afternoon to get the notes she needed from Emilya.

With the day at its end all four women felt as if they knew each other better than before… but the pinkette felt bad for having to falsify all of the information she told them. She still didn't know what would happen to her if anyone learned that she was from a different dimension. She didn't want to take any chances on the matter, just in case if there was some nut job that was similar to a typical Magus back in her home dimension.

Now it was Sunday, the sun had set long ago and Emilya along with Mittelt and Cerynitis were standing outside of an old abandoned facility that looked to be on the verge of collapsing. "So, why did the Sitri heiress want us to come out here again?" Mittelt asked with a bored tone as she looked around the dark forest and rusted building.

"Sitri-dono has asked Ojou-sama to take care of three Stray Devils that have taken up residence within this building." The tanned woman stated as her eyes slowly narrowed. "It is most likely a test of sorts to see the extent of your strength, Ojou-sama."

The pint-sized girl let out a sigh as she knew that her familiar was correct on the matter. "If what Shitori-kaichou told me about these Stray Devils are true then we will be dealing with two C-class and an A-class. If Camael was correct on the way Stray Devil rankings work… then I should be able to take care of all three of them. But, in case I can't kill the A-class on the first blow you two should be ready to finish it off. Although she won't be able to see much when I finish setting up."

The two looked at each other in confusion, wondering how Emilya would kill the three Strays and block out the Sitri's familiar. The answer was soon to come as they all walked into the building before making their way to the largest room. "Okay, Cerynitis-san. I want you and Mittelt-san up in the rafters with…" A long piece of rope soon appeared in her hands as she handed to the hind. "…this. And when I tug on it pull me up. Do you understand?"

"Of course Ojou-sama. It will be done."

As soon as the rope was in her hands Cerynitis jumped up into the rafters with relative ease. Mittelt staying on the ground for just a moment more to get a good look at Emilya. Her eyes were set, she held herself differently than before, and… "Huh? Emi-chan?"

"Yes, Mittelt-san?" The pinkette replied earnestly, finishing up the knot on the rope around her waist, as the Fallen merely shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just… be careful okay." 'I swear… I thought I just saw her eyes turn gray.'

The Magus smiled at her which made a dusting blush pass over her cheeks. "I'll be fine. Get up there with Cerynitis-san so I can start my preparations." Her caring tone and soft smile made the blush grow larger.

"H-hey! It's n-not like I wanna be w-worried about you, idiot! It's just that the deer won't be, so I'll have to be the one to worry!" As soon as she finished her small outburst the girl took flight into the rafters leaving Emilya by herself.

"Trace on."

Following soon after saying her mantra a lantern with a small flickering flame inside appeared in her grasp. Upon opening the shutter the pinkette touched the flame inside, a stream of mist began to blow out of the bottom of the lantern and settle into the room right afterwards. This was a dense mist… the type where a murder could take place and not have a single person know who did it. Her eyes narrowed once more as a weighted sensation fell upon her waist. Looking down she saw the set of four strangely shaped knives and their sheathes resting in them. Knives that were perfect for disemboweling people… more specifically women. A small humming feeling could be felt running through the knives as they slowly began to hum louder with the approaching rumbles from down the hall.

She could smell them, the prominent blood scent was a dead giveaway, as was the shaking of the ground marking their imminent arrival either way. Emilya gave a swift tug on the rope and she was quickly drawn up into the rafters to join her friend and familiar. And soon after making it to the top the right doorway burst open with the inhuman monsters coming in. One looked like a large spider person, another was a terrifying lamia, and the last looked like a fairly normal woman… were it not for the pulsating black veins all across her body.

"Hey! Where the hell did all of this mist come from!?" The lamia screeched as it tried to navigate through the thick vapor.

"I'm not positive but I am certain that this was created with some form of magic. So we don't know what effects it may hold." The arachne stated as it scuttled along the floor, it's eyes scanning the mist as well.

The third stayed vigilant as the veins on her arms pulsated faster. "Who cares, we'll just kill whoever did it and feast on their flesh!" As soon as she said that her skin literally burst open as she became… a demonic werewolf. Yep, Emilya has pretty much seen it all by now.

"Ojou-sama, what is it that you will be doing now?" The silverette asked as the blonde beside her nodded in agreement. The Magus kept her eyes on the targets as she asked a question.

"Mittelt-san, Kaichou said that they were all female, correct?"

"Uhh, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm going to get to killing them now. If the looks aren't for show then the lamia will have to go first. The mist can block all forms of enhanced senses, but not a snake's thermal vision." Mittelt could only grimace at that. The way the pinkette said that word almost made it seem like committing the act itself was easy for her. Which shouldn't even be possible for someone her age, after all… there couldn't be any possible way for an eighteen year old girl to be used to the act of killing something, no matter who or what it is.

"Hell is starting." A dark black aura began to form around Emilya's crouched form as she drew two of the knives from their sheathes. For it to be used at full capacity three requirements are to be met… "We are fire. We are rain. We are power." The dark aura condensed more as Emilya's red-eyes began to glow with malice. First, it must be the time where shadows run rampant; second, the target must be of a natural female, no matter what it truly is; and lastly, the area must be thickly covered in a layer of mist. "Let there be a slaughter…" She Reinforced her legs to a great degree as she could feel them coiling up, readying themselves to send her flying towards the unaware Strays. The Noble Phantasm created by the collective hatred of the spirits of children that never knew a mother's warmth… just like Emilya. The recreation of the string of murders that took place within London during 1888 known simply as…

"MARIA THE RIPPER!" With that the Magus launched herself from the rafters surprising her comrades at what she just did. The lamia-like Stray didn't know what occurred as blood suddenly filled her wind pipe. While she began clawing at her now slit throat more simultaneous cuts began to riddle her body, mutilating her already dead body further and further until it was an unrecognizable pile of flesh.

Turning to check on what caused the air to quietly whistle the two saw the completely mutilated corpse of the lamia-like Stray. The two quickly began to look around to try and find whoever attacked the lamia. Neither of them saw anyone pass the other to get to the lamia, so that could only mean that whoever attacked their comrade was extremely… "GAAAAAAHHH!"

The werewolf turned around to see a small figure on the arachne's back stabbing her in both the jugular and head. There appeared to be two more knives protruding out of her carapace covered abdomen. Pulling all four knives out of the dead Stray's body Emilya quickly disappeared once again into The Mist with a childish laugh, putting the werewolf Stray further on edge. She brought her nose up to the air and began to sniff around trying to locate the brat that had killed off both of her accomplices. Only to find that she couldn't smell her, in fact she couldn't even smell the freshly spilt blood spewing out of both corpses that were almost ten feet away from her. Suddenly she started coughing up some of her own blood, courtesy of The Mist which was messing up her incredible sense of smell as well.

"Wh-what the hell is happening!?" She was shaking, her legs were trembling as The Mist slowly sapped away her strength. She looked over at the bodies of the two Stray Devils that were with her for a while. 'Sure they may have been C-class but they sure as hell weren't pushovers! So, what kind of monster is doing this to-!' Her thoughts were cut off as a pair of glowing red-eyes appeared before her with a smiling child accompanying them.

"Hello there. Did you like what We did to your friends?" The pure terror that filled her being at the creepy tone the child had just used to say her part was too much for even a killer like herself to handle and thus she screamed and knew no more.

Cerynitis and Mittelt were worried, worried for the safety of Emilya, along with what was happening within that mist. The Fallen was concerned over what that dark aura that surrounded Emilya was, it seemed to be composed completely out of malicious intent. While the familiar was worried over having lost sight of her master as the mist was too thick for even the trained eyes of the Ceryneian Hind to see through. Though that was no longer an issue as the vapor began to disperse revealing the Magus and the three dead Strays to the two's immediate relief . After jumping down, or in Mittelt's case gliding down, Cerynitis dashed over to her master and began to look her over. "Ojou-sama! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? I swear if they did-"

"Cery-chan." Emilya stopped her fretting familiar by placing both of her hands on the silverette's cheeks and squishing them together. "Calm down. If you do then you'll notice that I'm not injured in the slightest. My leg muscles may be a little sore from pulling that stunt off but that's about it. Besides you're acting like my mother fretting over something dangerous I did." She removed her hands from the hind's face once the woman was calm enough.

"Forgive me, Ojou-sama. I was just worried that something would go wro- wait, you think I act like your mother when she is worried?" The woman bowed as she asked for forgiveness and an interesting question, giving the pinkette a good view of her cleavage nonetheless. Emilya's faces glowed red at the sight as she looked away from the view. "Th-that's fine Cerynitis-san! L-let's just go home and report back to Kaichou that we finished. And yeah you kinda do…"

Emilya stopped herself before thinking on what she and her familiar had just spoken of. 'Wait, where did that comment about a mother come from? I've never had a mother before, not a single person in any of my iterations has had one, and from Illya's memories Irisviel has never once fretted over her before. So, where did that come…' She clutched her head as the sound of static could be heard going off inside of it. She could almost make out the image of woman in her mind but couldn't see her in that great of detail. Once the static had cleared the image was gone causing Emilya to contemplate further on the matter. 'Wh-what the hell was that? That wasn't like any memory from my alternate selves, so just what could it have been?'

Her small bit of pain seemed to have gone unnoticed by Mittelt as she merely puffed out her cheeks. "Hmph, knowing the Sitri heiress she probably sent a familiar to watch our progress, so more then likely she knows that we're done. Though I highly doubt that she got any better of a view than we did inside of that mist. So, I suggest that we just head on home and see what Camael-sama cooked for dinner. Besides we can talk to Sitri about it tomorrow… she'll probably send her **[Queen]** to fetch us and bring us to the council room either way." With Emilya agreeing on the matter she bid Cerynitis a good night as the silverette returned to the Familiar Forest. With that done the two girls began their walk home ready to take on tomorrow to the best of their abilities.

~Line Break~

Sona could only groan in annoyance at the report that was just given to her by the two girls sitting in front of her. "So, the three Strays are dead, correct?" Emilya nodded her head as Sona rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And you managed to kill _all_ three of them by yourself? Without the help of Mittelt-san or the Ceryneian Hind?"

"Yeah. It was kind of hard for me to believe as well." The ravenette looked towards the blonde and motioned for her to continue. "Emi-chan here summoned some sort of mist that filled the entire room and bared our vision from what occurred within it. Hell, even Cery-chan couldn't tell what was happening inside of it."

"Mist?" An eyebrow was perked up as an accusing eye was pointed at Emilya almost if asking, 'Are you going to elaborate or am I going to have to ask?'

"Well…" The pinkette decided to concede and talk without being asked the question. "It was just a simple spell I casted for the occasion. Though it is rather dangerous since it's a combination of sulfuric acid and a high concentration of magical energy, making it lethal to breath in for most living beings, except for the caster of course." The Devil and Fallen could only stare at the girl, gaping at what they had just heard her say.

'Something like that would require a good amount of mana to pull off even to fill a room of this size… but to fill the largest room of that facility… and call it a simple spell? Just how strong are you Emilya von Einzbern?' As Sona recovered from her thoughts, she just chuckled dryly at the fact. "It's just one surprise right after another with you, isn't it Einzbern-san?"

"H-huh? Wh-what are you t-talking about Shitori-kaichou?"

"Well, let's see: first, you knew little to nothing about the supernatural for a standard Magician; second, you're living on peaceable terms with two Fallen Angels; third you can cast spells that would cost most Magicians and a few Mid-class **[Bishops]** almost all of their mana pools easily; fourth, you're capable of killing multiple powerful targets by unknown means; and lastly, you made the Ceryneian Hind your familiar… something that most Devils would kill for. And then you just told me that _you_ killed the three Strays last night with relative ease like I stated on my fourth point. So, how can none of that be surprising to you in the slightest?"

Emilya could only laugh dryly while Mittelt couldn't help but sigh at the Sitri heiress' logic. 'I can't help but to agree with the Sitri. That dark aura that she called out the other night was… freaky to say the least. After all I still don't know that much about Emi-chan to begin with… I wonder what kind of stuff Camael-sama knows about her.'

Any further conversation was cut off as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Sona could only sigh in frustration at the terrible timing before standing up, followed soon after by the two girls, as she walked them to the door. "Hopefully the next time I call either of you in it won't be for business, but maybe for a cup of tea and sweets along with a game of chess. How does that sound?"

"That sounds… rather nice Kaichou. I'll have to take you up on that offer later on. In the meantime me and Tatsumi-san have to get going or we'll be late." The alias for the blonde was used as on the other side of the opened door were a few students walking about in the halls.

"Yes, and I expect you to follow through with it considering how many favors the Student Council owes you by now." The pinkette only nodded as she and Mittelt left for class leaving the Devil alone in the council room.

Sona took a seat at her desk once more as she pulled out a personal file from one of its drawers. Opening the manila folder there appeared to be many photographs with one of Emilya being the largest along with a few sheets of paper inside. Violet-eyes scanned the sheets of paper once again as they had every time she added new information into it since the time the pinkette was confirmed to be a Magician.

Name: Emilya von Einzbern?

Age: 18?

Family: Unknown

An unknown Magician of a seemingly unordinary and questionable background. Raised outside of the teachings of standard Magician cabals by an unorthodox teacher, that would ultimately end up limiting her magical abilities until recently as stated by Emilya herself. This isolation has also made her ignorant to the rest of the supernatural as a whole.

Despite being restricted for what may have been most of her life the mana pool she contains is extensive to a degree where I am not sure what it's limits may be. As it is shown through a spell, referred to as a Conceptual Weapon, known as Rho Aias, that takes the form of a seven-layered glowing pink consolida ajacis. 'An absolute defense against any thrown weapon' is the concept that it is based upon, the individual strength of the layers are unknown as the _shield_ has only been seen once by Rias Gremory.

Which brings into question the true strength that she is capable of. As seen secondhand by Rias once again the carnage that was left behind by the Magician when she went to rescue her newest **[Bishop]**. Three Fallen Angels were confirmed to have been killed by her along with over four dozen trained Rouge Exorcists by unknown means. The mere fact that she killed them all and didn't seem fazed by the gore left the impression that she was used to the sight… which brings the question as to how many have fallen by her hand before…

Then there is the mystery of who she really is. After having a thorough investigation done on the Einzbern family the results seemed to be startling as it came to light that the family itself doesn't exist. So, I have come to the conclusion that 'Emilya von Einzbern' may not be her real name but an alias such as my own 'Souna Shitori'. Rias and myself are continuing in the effort of cracking the mystery known as Emilya von Einzbern. Until it is done we have sworn to keep her existence a secret as it would cause great turmoil for the human if she were to be dragged into the affairs of devilkind.

After going over its contents the ravenette closed the folder and placed it back within the drawer. Standing back up Sona began to walk towards the door as she decided that it was time that she herself would head to class as well. Closing the door behind her a single thought was left on her mind. 'I will discover who you truly are Einzbern-san no matter what it takes.'

~Line Break~

Emilya, Mittelt, and Genevieve could be seen walking towards the school's gate heading home for the day. The Magus seemed to be in deep thought about that strange static memory that popped up the other day. 'What could that have been? I've gone over most, if not all, of my alternate memory pieces that I've witnessed so far, but all of them start out the same… by whoever I once was dying in the Great Fuyuki Fire. But that woman I saw… it feels like I know her somehow… that she may be connected to who I once was. Grrrr, why can't any of this stuff be fucking simple!'

"Hey, are you okay Loli-chan?" The familiar voice of Genevieve asked as it appeared that they had stopped walking. Looking up at the girl's worried sky blue-eyes Emilya could only shake her head.

"No. I'm fine just thinking about some things that I needed to go over when I get back to the apartment."

The worried look the Hero Faction member once held quickly changed into a mischievous one. "Oh? Does it have anything to do with Cow-chan?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Kalawarner-san. And while her breasts may be big can you try to find something else to call her since you refuse to use or even shorten her name." The taller blonde pouted while Mittelt only snickered at the small admonishment Genevieve received, earning her a small glare from said girl. "I was actually thinking about inviting some people over for dinner tonight. I just feel like making a big meal tonight so I want to see who'd all like to come. Are you free to come over tonight Genevieve-san?"

A dribble of drool started to leak out the corner of Genevieve's mouth at the thought of Emilya's cooking before she recalled what today was. 'Crap, I have to report in today! Damn it! What's more important: my report or Loli-chan's food…' She actually began to contemplate on the two options before ultimately deciding the report was more important… by a small margin that is. "I-I'm s-sorry Loli-chan, b-but I p-promised my parents th-that I'd call them t-today. So I w-won't be able to attend."

The small pinkette gained a downtrodden expression causing the blonde to mentally scream out every swear word she knew. "I sh-should probably get going. My p-parents can talk f-for hours on end. I-I'll see you t-tomorrow Loli-chan." With that she walked off, still cursing herself to kingdom come, leaving Emilya and Mittelt alone by the gate.

After a scarce moment of silence the second-year Fallen looked over at the pinkette Mage. "So, who are you going to invite? I can't imagine a lot coming over since we live in an apartment."

"Hmm? Oh, I was thinking of inviting a few members of the Occult Research Club and Student Council over. Do you think Camel would mind?"

"No of course not, she may be aggravated at first but she'll tolerate them eventually."

"Oh, okay. Then if it's alright with you I'm going to head over to the ORC first and ask. You can head on back to the apartment and tell Camael we'll be having some guests over." Mittelt only nodded her head as the two went their separate ways, the apartment complex and the old school building.

Meanwhile inside of said building a tense atmosphere had built up as the Gremory group stood off to one side of the main room, with Rias sitting on one of the lavish couches. While on the other side sat a blonde man who appeared to be in his early-twenties with an unbuttoned purple shirt displaying his toned abs. And standing off to the side was a silver haired woman with crimson-eyes wearing a French maid uniform, seemingly evaluating the situation.

"My dear Rias, why don't you stop acting like a naive little girl and return with Raiser. The wedding is happening whether you like it or not." The chauvinistic man stated causing the servants of Gremory to growl a little.

"I will marry-" Rias started but was cut off by Raiser.

"Great! Then let us-!"

"Get off of your high horse Raiser, I was saying that I'll marry whoever I want to. Not you. So why don't you just go back to Hell and rot." The venom in her voice seemed to have gone unnoticed by the man as he merely chuckled darkly.

"They were afraid that you would say something like that." The two parties looked at the maid with varying expressions as she continued speaking. "That's why your parents and brother came up with an ultimatum if this were to occur."

"And pray tell Grayfia, what is this ultimatum my family came up with?" Rias asked as she continued to glare at Raiser.

"A Ra-" Whatever her response was going to be was soon cut off as the door to the room was opened by a recognizable head of pink hair.

"Sorry, for barging in Gremory-senpai but I was wondering if you wanted to come by my apartment and-" Emilya stopped speaking as she noticed the tense atmosphere that she had just broke. "Uhh, am… am I interrupting something important, Gremory-senpai?"

Instead of continuing her response Grayfia decided to ask the redhead another question. "Rias-sama, I thought you said that all of your new servants were here and accounted for. So may I ask who this is?"

Rias only rubbed the sides of her head while Emilya couldn't help but feel sheepish at being an interruption for whatever was going on. "She's not one of my servants Grayfia, I only gained two new ones just as I stated in my report, and they're standing right behind me. This is Emilya von Einzbern, a student that attends Kuoh Academy with us and just so happens to be a Magician. I'm not sure why she's here right now, but would it be fine for her to stay?" Accepting the explanation of the girl the older woman nodded her head in acceptance to the heiress' inquiry. Raiser just sat there as he gazed at the small girl almost as if he was evaluating her for something.

Not understanding what was really going on Emilya slowly moved towards the rest of the Gremory group, taking up a spot right next to Issei. "Hey, mind filling me in on what's going on." Emilya whispered up to the brunette as he bent down to her level so he could reply.

"You see that yakitori bastard over there? That guy is supposedly Buchou's fiancé, Raiser Phenex. So far he's been acting like a full on douche and treating her like some object he has an obligation to receive."

Emilya's eye narrowed at that as she looked between the two High-class Devils before replying back. "My guess is that this whole wedding was arranged in some point far into Gremory-senpai's infancy. Then there's the possibility that neither of the families decided to let the two meet and form an actual relationship, there isn't a speck of love or affection between either of them."

"A Rating Game!?" The sounds of Rias' surprised voice caused the two to look back up at the situation.

"Yes, your parents came to this conclusion if you were to continue dismissing Raiser-sama. So, the conditions of the game are that if you are to win the marriage will be dissolved effective immediately. But, if you are to lose-"

"I accept!" Her hurried cry surprised her peerage standing right behind her, except for Akeno and Emilya. The latter having taken a wild guess as to what the losing condition would have been for her: marrying Raiser right away. "If this is the only way out then I'm taking it! So you better prepare yourself Riser because I'm taking you down!"

The man was quiet before his body started shaking and it was rather clear on what he was doing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Really my dear? You think that you can beat Raiser in a Rating Game? He has never lost a single one that he's participated in and only surrendered due to family matters. And you expect to win with only five servants against Raiser's full set of fifteen?" With a snap of his fingers the portion of the room behind him was filled with fiery orange light. As the light died down various woman of looks, age, and heights appeared. "Trust Raiser when he says this: you have no hope of winning this fight."

Emilya's eyes flew towards the two sword wielders and used Structural Analysis on the weapons they had on them. With a copy of the weapons appearing inside of the Unlimited Blade Works she couldn't help but mentally scoff as she viewed what one of these Rating Games were from the zweihänder on the back of the five ponytailed ravenette.

'A sort of game that is meant to simulate a war and prepare future generations for anything that could negatively affect the Underworld in any way shape or form. But, they're treating it just as what it's name implies… _a gam_ e.' Emilya tried as hard as she could not to physically sneer at how these Devils were treating a way to prepare their race for war as a simple minded game.

"Ha! You wish ya yakitori bastard! We're gonna cream your sorry ass into next week!" A rather… stupid call on the **[Pawn]** 's part that only seemed to make the Phenex peerage mad.

"Hyoudou-san, that was uncalled for." Rias and the others looked at the pinkette in shock while a blonde girl with her hair done in twin drills scoffed.

"Well it looks like at least one of you has some-"

"I mean…" Emilya cut her off with an inkling of a mischievous smile on her lips. "… is that calling this guy yakitori would be giving a delicious food a bad name and taste."

Silence. The room was dead silent as all eyes were now on Emilya, a light chuckle from Issei slowly led to the Gremory group to burst out laughing, a small ghost of a smile graced both Koneko and Grayfia before it quickly disappeared. The Phenex peerage however were now aiming their glares that were screaming bloody murder at her. That was when she finally realized something incredibly important. 'I should have kept my tiny mouth shut.' The result of her saying what she did would come as a blue-haired girl wearing a white haori with a red obi, which was underneath a red happi coat attacked her with a wooden staff.

"You damn human! Shut up and show Raiser-sama some respect!"

Right as Mira was about to strike the child with her staff she was stopped dead in her tracks, arms shaking as she tried to push her weapon forward. Looking up to see what was halting her strike she could only widen her eyes in shock at what she saw. Emilya was holding the tip of the staff with only one hand, and she didn't seem to be struggling with it at all.

"Your form is pathetic. The stance you have right now is off in so many ways that it isn't even funny. Then there's the fact…" The Magus jerked the staff toward her causing the bluenette to stumble with it and snapped it against her now bent knee, which shot out into Mira's gut and launched her into a pair of girls with blue and red-hair with cat ears and tails who caught the girl. "… that you underestimated me just because I'm human."

Raiser was now enraged at the human. No one harmed his peerage and got away unscathed. As he was about to launch a fireball at the human a great pressure began to push down on him and everyone else in the room. His and Rias' peerage, minus their respective **[Queens]** , fell to the ground and even then they and their two **[Queens]** were having a hard time standing up as well even when they exuded their own aura.

Emilya only blinked a bit, not expecting that actually releasing what she believed to be fifty percent of her power would have this effect on them. As she slowly brought her aura back in she felt another's push back against her own. Looking over at the maid she began to decipher the feeling of her aura: cold, powerful, and protective… yet it felt familiar somehow. Emilya brought her aura back in which allowed all the Devils, minus Grayfia, to take a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

The Magus decided to do one more thing before leaving the room which could probably place her in Raiser's bad book, she didn't really care though. Walking up to the man she glared at him straight in eyes saying, "You lack one of the qualities of being a true king, peerage wise or real, and that would be humility. Flaunting your forces before an enemy you are about to face was the dumbest thing you could have possibly done. So, hear me Raiser Phenex: I'll make sure Rias-senpai and her peerage are well prepared to teach you a lesson in humility for your fault."

"Hehehehe, you can try as much as you want cur, but Raiser will beat them two weeks from now. And when he does he will enjoy taking Rias and the others while having the **[Pawn]** and **[Knight]** given to my girls for whatever they want to do with them. The immortal flames of my clan will guide me to victory. So please do your worst human." With that said Raiser and his peerage disappeared in a flash of orange light relieving them of their presence.

"Young lady." Emilya let out a small 'eep' as she turned to face a narrow eyed maid who was looking her over. "Why would you do that for Rias-sama? You had no obligation to do so, so you had no reason to offer them your assistance. So why?"

"Why I did it?" She looked over at Rias who seemed to astounded by her show of power as were the others. 'That's right. Why did I decide to intervene? Was it because I can't rid myself of the impulse to help people in need? Is it for some greater reason that I can't truly understand at the moment? Or it could just be Zelretch screwing with my life at the moment.' "I want to give her, no them a fighting chance against that pompous excuse of a **[King]** , no matter what the title's true meaning depicts. And you can tell your masters that I'm going to make sure Gremory-senpai comes out on top with minimal casualties."

Taking that as a proper answer Grayfia turned to look at Rias before speaking. "As Raiser-sama said Rias-sama, you have two weeks to train your peerage for the event, so I would take up the young lady's offer if I were you." And with that Grayfia disappeared within a flash of silver now making it so all who were left were the Gremory Devils and Emilya.

The pinkette turned to face them with a rather embarrassed flush as she glanced away from them. "S-so, do, umm, do you guys want to come over and have dinner at my place?" They were still silent before they each slowly nodded their heads, whether it be from them still being in shock, or in Koneko's case, were hungry, she couldn't tell. That was until an important detail approached that almost made her facepalm. 'Oh boy, how am I going to explain this to Camael?'

* * *

 **Whoop! Here we go fellas the Rating Game against Raiser "Yakitori" Phenex is coming up pretty soon! So grab your popcorn and drinks and watch to how Emilya gets the Gremory group into fighting shape to take on the Phenex peerage. Besides that two more Noble Phantasms have been revealed to be The Mist: _Darkend Misty Metropolis_ and Maria the Ripper: _The Holy Mother of Dismemberment._**

 **More information on what happens next will be released in the upcoming chapter of DxD FatE along with an unforeseen circumstance that not even Zelretch with all of his trolly vampire wisdom could see coming. So stick around and you'll see what happens to our brave heroine and friends.**

 **Now, leave any ideas you guys have for a NP based off of an actual weapon of history or skill that Emilya can be able to copy with the UBW in a review or PM and we can talk about it then.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestion or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Camael screamed out at the loli who was currently cooking up a meal for the thirteen, including herself, people gathered inside of the apartment. Now that there were more people gathered inside it actually made Emilya realize just how small her abode was. Even if three people weren't that many it still left a lot of room to mess with in the one-bedroom apartment. However, while having to cook for so many people may seem rather troublesome to her guests the pinkette enjoyed it greatly.

This was one of the small joys that she saw a few iterations of Shirou Emiya get to enjoy: getting to serve a large group of friends, but in this case five friends and seven acquaintances. "Are you sure I can't help you Emilya-san? I wouldn't like you to overwork yourself." The worry filled voice of Asia brought a smile to the Magus' face at how willing to help she was. But she just couldn't accept it, this was something that she hasn't done in a long ti… err, she got her thoughts scrambled up with another Shirou's memories again. But at least she got to experience the joy of being able to cook for a large gathering of people herself.

"I'm fine Asia-san, I'm just about finished anyways. But if you'd like could you, Hyoudou-san, and Saji-san get out the cups, plates and bowls from the cabinets?" The blonde nun nodded her head with a smile as she and the aforementioned **[Pawns]** got up to gather the items required for them all to eat. "Oh, and you can skip Koneko-chan's bowl… it seems that she brought her own." True enough the small white-haired Devil had indeed brought her own bowl and chopsticks for the meal.

A gleam of anticipation flickered in her golden-eyes along with a small dribble of drool leaking from her mouth at the sight of the food being brought out. Noticing her **[Rook]** 's odd behavior Rias could only look at her in worry. "Umm, Koneko-chan are you o-"

"Don't dodge the subject Emi-chan! What the hell were you thinking when you decided to get caught up in this mess!" Camael shouted at the girl as said girl finished placing the bowls and plates of food down on the table. As she did this Saji, Issei, and Asia placed a bowl, plate and cup in front of the people gathered around the table.

"Well, the reason I decided to get involved was because I wanted to give Gremory-senpai and the others a fighting chance against that guy. He has experience in these Rating Games where Gremory-senpai does not, so I thought I could show them some things that could help." She soon took her seat next to the fretting Cadre and put her hands together followed soon after by everyone else. Though Camael couldn't help but wonder what her pink-haired crush meant by 'showing them some things that could help,' but decided to put it on the back burner as they started to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

With the general call out before a meal the group of thirteen began to serve themselves, with Koneko, Issei, Asia, Mittelt, and Camael being the fastest amongst them. "Woah, Koneko-chan, slow down. The foods not going anywhere." Kiba chuckled with a small smile but soon flinched back at the serious gaze the whitenette had.

"It will be soon."

With that the aforementioned people soon began eating their gathered food with the rest looking at the accumulated food on their own plates. 'Is it really that good?' Was the simultaneous thought that passed through the remaining seven guests.

Wanting to see what has some of them so riled up Saji had decided to get a taste of the food. Picking up a piece of some crispy beef in his chopsticks the dark blonde brought it to his mouth and popped it in. Silence, along with noise from the ones actually eating, filled the room before Saji began to gobble down his own food. "Its so good!" The **[Pawn]** of Sitri cried out as he continued feasting on the meal followed soon after by similar reactions from the other six.

The conclusion of the dinner came half an hour later as all the food was finished off and all the bowls and plates were cleared from the table. Tsubasa leaned towards the pinkette with a look of admiration as recalled the recently eaten meal. "Hey, Emi-chan, can you tell me how you got so good at cooking? Who taught you to make something taste so good!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I never did ask who you learned to cook from. Whoever they are must be very proud of you Emi-chan." Camael spoke with a seductive tone causing Tsubasa to growl at her making the bluenette chuckle. 'That's cute. It seems that the Sitri girl's **[Rook]** is smitten with Emi-chan. I'll have to show her who's the top girl in this relationship after all of this is over.'

However everyone else was looking at Emilya in curiosity, as she was taking a rather long sip from her cup of tea before placing it down. The two Devil heiresses wanted to know who taught the girl how to cook since the food she made was several times better than anything made by their respective clans' many chefs. "Why thank you, Camel, I am rather proud of my achievements if I do say so myself."

A few rounds of blinking was soon followed by a large collective, "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" From the Devils as they looked at the busty Fallen. "You're the mysterious Cadre!?" Rias exclaimed, completely taken aback that she was in the presence of one of the Grigori's leaders.

But instead of responding to that Camael responded to the other thing Emilya had said. "WHAAAAAAT! You mean you're self-taught!" The Devils, plus Mittelt, had another round of blinking before another, "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" came from them all.

"I call bullshit! There's no way cooking that tasty can be made from someone who's self-taught! It just doesn't make any sense in the slightest!" Issei cried out as the thought didn't add up correctly in his perverted mind.

Emilya only gave them a smirk of satisfaction at their surprise as she decided to talk. "Well can't really blame you there Hyoudou-san. You see my old man couldn't cook to save his life, he burnt water and almost took down our entire… summer home in the process." She nodded to herself as she remembered telling her class that she lived in a castle meaning that she was technically rich. "So, I decided to try my hand at it and found out I had some talent for it. I then continued to practice at home even against the wishes of my personal maids, Sella and Leysritt. Still managed to get away with it but only under their strict supervision." She smiled at the thought of the two homunculus maid sisters… especially the latter as the memories she got from her Illya showed that Leysritt had turned into the Dress of Heaven. The very same dress that Illya wore to help give her body to Emilya and bring her to this new world, of course with the trolly vampire's assistance.

"Still, other than cooking since I was around eight… your guess is as good as mine when I say that I just follow the recipe." The Devils and Fallen couldn't help but to stare at the Magus in disbelief. Not wanting to believe her but having to at the same time as she too sounded genuinely puzzled as well.

"Ehem, now then." Rias decided to move things along as most of them were here for a reason. "Putting Emilya-chan's unnatural ability to make amazing food aside we should start coming up with a regimen for when we begin our training tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, where are we going to train for the match Buchou?" The pumped up brunette gave a confident smirk as he was prepared for the training to come.

"I'm glad you're excited Ise-kun, but be warned I'm going to put you all through the wringer so we can win this match. And we're going to be using one of the Gremory clan's villas up in the mountains. This one isn't really in use that often so it should be fine, also the woods surrounding it and the refreshing mountain air should do well for us all."

"Yeah, it should Gremory-senpai." The Gremory heiress looked at Emilya with a raised brow confused as to why she interrupted until she recalled her offered assistance. "I'll make sure to test all of your capabilities first before anything is really set in stone. So you must all be prepared, because if you aren't then you'll be wishing that I'd never have offered my help." The Devils could only shudder at the supposed meaning of her proclamation, remembering that she most likely had the power to back it up as well.

"Now then you all best be off. I'll see you all in the morning so we can head out to the training grounds. And I can only hope you'll all be ready." With that Emilya left and went into the kitchen area to begin cleaning all of the dirty dishes.

The Gremory group decided that if the pink-haired loli kept to her word then they should head back to their respective homes and get a good night's rest. This left the four members of the Sitri clan with the two resident Fallen Angels, with Sona instigating a topic of conversation. "Nothing that Einzbern-san has told us so far adds up."

The occupants of the room looked upon the Sitri heiress while Camael only had an aggravated look for the ravenette. "What do you mean 'doesn't add up'? What about all she's told us doesn't add up?"

"What all has she told you, Camael-dono?"

"Eh? W-well, all that Emi-chan has told me is that she's from Germany and lived in a large castle isolated in the mountains."

"Hmm, I guess that adds to the fact of her being isolated from other Magician cabals. But now there's the mystery of her cooking. Saying she is self-taught is rather unbelievable but it seems that she is telling the truth on this matter. But my main concern on this would be why a rich girl like herself would want to cook in the first place if she had maids that could do it for her."

"Maybe she wanted to have a little independence from having to be constantly attended to by those two maids she mentioned. She loves to cook and clean those two things are practically her hobbies, so I think having two maids around would hamper those activities. Besides that could be the reason why she decided to come here in the first place to get some independence and do the things she likes to do. And can you really say that the results of that independence aren't worth while in the slightest?"

"I can see where you are coming from but do you know how she's-"

"Okay enough both of you!" Tsubasa shouted causing both the Cadre and her **[King]** to look at her in shock. "We get it, Emi-chan is mysterious but is it really something to argue about? If she wants to talk about it she'll talk about it. Other than that you should just butt out of her business."

Sona could only narrow her eyes at the tone the usual polite bluenette just used, but was soon rectified as she got into a dogeza position. "I'm sorry for speaking out Kaichou. I will take any punishment you deem fit, but that is what I believe you should do. Everyone has something that they want to hide, maybe Emi-chan's secret is just a little more than most."

The ravenette Devil only let out a sigh as she stood up. "We'll speak about the repercussions of your actions at a later date Yura. For now we should be leaving, have a good night Camael-dono. Mittelt-san." With that the Sitri heiress along with her **[Queen]** , **[Rook]** , and **[Pawn]** finally took their leave from the Einzbern residence.

The two Fallen were silent as Mittelt's eyes constantly went from the kitchen to her Cadre trying to pick one before settling on the latter. "Camael-sama, do you think the Sitri has a -"

"I don't care what the Devil girl thinks about Emi-chan. I just think that she should listen to her **[Rook]** and butt out. Not everything is a mystery that needs solving, although… she is right about her being mysterious but I believe that it's in her right to be so."

Mittelt couldn't help but to agree with her Cadre and was about to speak up once more right as Emilya reentered the room. "Oh? Did Kaichou and the others leave already… I didn't even get to see them off. Oh well, I should get my bath done and head off to bed as-" A knock at the door stopped her from completing her sentence as they all looked at the small hallway leading towards it.

"Do you think it's Gen-chan wanting to see if we have any leftovers?" Mittelt asked as the pinkette began to make her way towards the door. Grabbing the small step stool at the door's side she brought it over and to take look through the peephole.

A tall stressed out man with black hair and red tips stood outside the door looking around with a nervous gaze. "Huh? It's the landowner." The surprise visit from the owner of the apartment complex caught the Magus and two Fallen by complete surprise. This month's payment was done just last week so there shouldn't be any reason for him to be here at this hour. Getting off of her step stool Emilya opened the door surprising the man on the other side of it. "Good evening Toshido-dono. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

A small smile graced the stressed man's lips at the pinkette. She could understand why as his wife was expecting their first born soon and they found out it was a girl. Not to mention that his wife spoiled Emilya rotten whenever she was at the complex. "Yes. Good evening Emilya-chan, I'm going to have to pass on the tea unfortunately… it's just been a rather long night."

The three women looked at each other in confusion as their landowner pulled out a envelope from his back pocket. "This… this is yours." Handing over whatever was enclosed inside the Magus opened it up and looked over the contents real quick before looking back up with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah, I couldn't really believe it either but it seems that way. Can't believe this place is getting bought out." The two Fallen went slack jawed at what the man had said. "Can't really blame anyone about it either. Even if I've been getting all the payments on time and everything, it just looks like some big business who's had their eyes on this place for a while just had more money to buy it out." Emilya gained a downtrodden look causing the man to grimace. "I've already informed the other tenants of what's going on and gave them back this month's payment. Its been nice knowing you girls, so I guess this is your seven day notice."

Without another word uttered the landowner left not wanting to see the distraught look on Emilya's face any longer. The three girls stood there for a short bit as Emilya closed the door behind her as they walked back to the main room. "Uh, Camael-sama, what do we do? We don't really have anywhere else to go unless we manage to buy an actual house, which I know you'd be capable of but will we be able to help those Gremory Devils with their Rating Game coming up."

"Give me a moment I'm thinking of a plan." Camael spoke as she quickly sat down to try and think of something. 'This is huge problem. Not only do we have to pack everything up, but there's also the fact Mittelt brought up and that this is going to cut into Emi-chan helping those Gremory Devils greatly. This just throws a huge wrench in her-'

"Hey, Camael." The elder and younger Fallen turned to their slightly unaware crush as she looked at the former with a cute look of determination. "I have an idea… I just need to know if you can help me with it." The bluenette cocked an eyebrow as she lowered herself down to listen to Emilya's idea, with Mittelt leaning in as well. The two Fallen showed surprise when the Magus finished telling them her plan with both giving her a smile of acknowledgement afterwards.

~Line Break~

Rias was tapping her foot on the hardwood floors of the old school building in which her club resided in. "Where is she? She should have been here ten minutes ago." Indeed the entire Gremory peerage has been waiting for one Emilya von Einzbern to arrive for a whole ten minutes.

"Maybe she got caught up in something that's making her late?" Kiba suggested as he to waited for the small pinkette to arrive. "She could have stopped for a cup of coffee on the way here."

"Really, Kiba? What are the chances that Einzbern-san stopped for a cup of coffee?" A skeptical Issei inquired as one of his pretty boy smiles graced his features. "Oi, why the hell are you smiling!?"

"Ufufufu, It may be because Emilya-chan is here now, and you would never guess what she has in her hand." A chuckling Akeno said as the brunette of the group turned to see the pinkette opening the door to the main room, with a backpack on, a suitcase of luggage in her left hand and a cup of coffee in her right.

The Magus had arrived wearing some rather casual clothing which consisted of a pair of denim jeans and a white shirt with blue short-sleeves. The two shrouds could clearly be seen wrapped around both of the girl's arms as she approached them. "Sorry I'm late, there was some… important… things that came up last night that had to be taken care of. Camael and Mittelt-san will be joining us later on during the trip when they finish up with it."

Rias wanted to ask what it was that the Fallen were doing but decided against it as she didn't want to waste another second that could be spent training. "Alright then if that's the case then let's get going everyone! We can't be wasting anymore time, as of now our training has begun!" With those words done a large red magic circle covered the floor beneath them as they were then transported to… the middle of nowhere?

Emilya looked around to see a mountain path up ahead, but as of right now they were surrounded by trees. "Alright everyone pick up your designated bags and get moving! We have a five mile hike to get to the villa so let's hurry up and get going!" With that the Gremory heiress along with both Akeno and Asia began to go on ahead leaving Kiba, Issei, and Koneko to handle the bags. In the case of the latter a bag that most likely contained all the items they were going to need as it was about ten times the size of the boys' bags.

It would be an hour and a half later through the forest path and then the rather uphill mountain one until the group managed to reach the villa… 'Which was what I was expecting it to be. While villas are rather large they're NOT AS FUCKING LARGE AS A MANSION! AND IS THAT A LAKE AND GAZEBO!' Honestly the Magus was completely astounded at the size of the building these Devils called a villa. While it may be big it was perfect, with the surrounding forest and fresh mountain air giving the place a nice homey feeling.

"Okay everyone let's head inside, change, and get this training started!" Rias shouted with glee, her arm in the air. Her cheerful cry was followed swiftly by the others, with a low accompanying groan from Issei. Mumbling something about beginning training right as they arrived was cruel and evil.

'Oh, the poor pervert. If he thinks this is evil just wait until I'm done… you'll be cursing my name for my help bettering yourselves.' A small malicious chuckle escaped the Magus which caused the Devils to scoot a few inches away from her. It took a few moments for Emilya to realize she was freaking them out which was soon accompanied by an embarrassed blush and a scratch on the back of the head. With that… moment… behind them the group of seven made their way inside, with the five girls heading into a separate room to change then the two boys.

The Wrought Iron Magus wasn't really surprised when she saw the other girls put on Kuoh Academy's female gym uniform with the jackets and sweatpants as well. Emilya on the other hand was just wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white shirt along with the added Holy Shrouds. The typical attire she wears whenever she had the time to clean the apartment.

But training attire aside they were all rea- "Ara ara, Emilya-chan, I really didn't notice this before since we've only been in the same room a few times, but you're pretty small in every bodily manner. I think you may even be smaller than Koneko-chan as well."

The Magus froze, her shirt halfway down her torso, at the ravenette **[Queen]** 's realization that would end up ruining her. While all the assumptions may have been true a dark, shadowed look feel over Emilya's eyes. She couldn't care less about what was insinuated with that remark, she knew she was short, she just hated being called out on it. "Oh really? I haven't noticed that at all Himejima-senpai, I'll take what you said into careful consideration." A smile that both Rias and Koneko knew well had appeared on the young pinkette as she looked up at Akeno. A smile that promised pain upon the one looking upon it, and it was something unrecognizable to the Gremory **[Queen]** as it was usually her that gave it to other people.

"Come on, the boys are probably finished by now, so we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Emilya left the room with the smile still on her face as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia followed soon after. Sure enough as the five girls came outside they saw both Issei and Kiba doing some warmup stretches, stopping when they saw the girls approaching.

"Buchou! I'm ready to start now! What's the first thing up for our training today!?" The **[Pawn]** excitedly called out as his master merely chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're ready for the training Ise-kun, but you have to remember that Emilya-chan here wants to test all of our capabilities first before doing anything else. So we'll have to see what she wants to do first." The group of Devils looked towards the pinkette who was gazing out towards the woods.

The attention of the Devils gave the Magus a reason to look over her shoulder with a mischievous smile. "Oh, isn't it obvious? We'll be conducting a mock Rating Game: all of you against me. Sounds simple enough if you think about it." Before any of the Gremorys could question her sanity she continued on. "The only things I'll be able to use will be whatever is in the backpack I brought with me." She motioned towards the backpack slung over her shoulder as she kept on with her explanation. "I'll give you all till the time I get to what I think is the center of these woods to come up with a strategy. All you have to do to win is for one of you to land a single blow on me, same goes for me one hit on Gremory-senpai results in my win. I'll send you some form of signal when I get there, so you better start strategizing."

With that she walked off into the woods leaving the ORC members in front of the villa. Koneko looked at her club members before switching to the woods with a cocked brow. "She can't be serious?"

"She looked serious to me. But does she really think she can take us all on at the same time?" Kiba asked with a wary gaze towards the woods.

Rias unsure of how to proceed decided it was best to start coming up with a plan to- an arrow struck the area between the heiress' legs causing them all to go wide eyed. "No way. She couldn't have possibly reached the center already… at least not at the pace she was going."

"Rias, don't you think she would have changed her pace after she left our-"

"I know that Akeno, but I didn't think she'd be there that fast." Rias grimaced as she bit on her thumb for a while. "But all I know is that she's only a single person so she can't possibly cover the entire forest by herself. Akeno, you and Koneko go in and locate where Emilya-chan has positioned herself. Ise-kun and Yuuto, when Akeno and Koneko find her you two will try and land that blow alongside them. Asia-chan and I will-" She never got to finish as another object came flying through the air and hit the **[Bishop]** right in the head causing her to fall down on her butt.

Looking down at the blonde they all saw the plunger arrow now attached to her forehead with a note on it. 'Asia-san is the first to go. What are you going to do now that you lost your healer? Hurry up before I come for the rest of you.' In all truth the group somehow knew that the Magus couldn't bring herself to hurt the ex-nun, but they also knew that she wouldn't give them that type of mercy.

"Wait. Where did she get those arrows from? And the bow used to fire them?" Issei asked causing them all to blink for a bit before looking back towards the woods. Just what were they getting themselves into.

~Line Break~

The sun was finally beginning to set over the tops of the mountains, and Emilya was done _analyzing_ the group of Devils as they exited the woods. "Ow ow ow, that… hurt." Kiba groaned as he and the rest of the Gremory group, minus Asia, walked out of the woods. Said nun still having the plunger arrow attached to her head approached them readying herself to heal them.

"Oh my! Did Emilya-san really do all of this to you?" The blonde asked as she used **[Twilight Healing]** to get to work. As she healed the bruises and cuts that had accumulated on the **[Knight]** 's body, a flopping sound came from her side in the form of Koneko.

"No mercy." The small girl equally covered in injuries as her senior muttered out from her position on the ground, waiting for her turn to be healed.

"You two shouldn't be… complaining. At least she wasn't… intentionally… targeting you." Akeno muttered out, her body was more battered up than any of the others showing her words were indeed true. A singed Issei was being helped walk into the clearing by the ravenette. She quickly dropped the brunette off by the ex-nun before going over to a nearby bush and emptying her stomachs contents.

"Akeno-san! Are you okay!?" Asia cried out as she leapt from her position near Kiba and began healing the **[Queen]** ignoring the groaning sounds of both the **[Rook]** and **[Pawn]** as she went to heal the nadeshiko girl. Rias and Emilya were the last to exit the forest, with the red-haired **[King]** having a slash mark that cut through both her jacket and shirt underneath. The pink-haired loli on the other hand didn't have a single scratch on her as she merely skipped forward with a cheerful smile.

"Well at least I'm done seeing where you guys are as of right now, so why don't we head inside and I'll make you all some food for your hard work." That seemed to have gotten a few of them motivated to move as those on the ground painfully got to their feet and slowly inched towards the villa.

It took about an hour for Emilya to finish making the meal for the Devils which gave Asia plenty of time to heal any remaining injuries. When she finished setting everything out on the large table she took her seat and gave them a _friendly_ smile. "So, why do you think none of you could touch me?"

"You were too fast." Kiba stated flatly earning him a shake of the head.

"You have more experience in fighting?" Asia asked as she didn't really know what they went through as she was taken out by a plunger arrow at the very beginning.

"While that may be true, I'll have to say no on that one. How about one more try." That surprised most of them as they believed to be the ones with more combat experience. Just another thing to add onto the mystery of Emilya von Einzbern.

"We weren't coordinated… were we?" The redheaded heiress questioned which earned yet another shake of Emilya's own.

"Wow, for those who have seen what I'm capable of, you all seemed to have done the same thing those Fallen and Exorcists did: you all underestimated me." All of their eyes widened at the simple fact that they should have known from the start of the mock Rating Game. "You all probably thought, 'Hey, it's just one person there's no way they can cover the entire woods by themself.' And it also seemed as if you forgot that I had a bow and a lot of arrows."

"Like hell those were arrows!" Issei cried out as he pointed at the girl with annoyance along with a twinge of fear in his voice. "I took a look at one of those so called _arrows_ of yours and I'm pretty sure arrows aren't made of pure freaking steel!"

Emilya blinked a little before bonking herself on the head. "Whoops, it seems that I got carried away and started shooting swords at you guys. My bad." That was probably the biggest lie she had ever told them so far. She purposefully shot a low-costing, Altered Noble Phantasm at them, not to mention missing as well just to show them how good she was… and she may have hit Akeno a few times with them as well.

"That brings up another point! Where the hell did you get a bow, arrows, and not to mention all of those swords as well!?"

"I'd also like to know what curse you used on me. I was feeling rather well until it felt like I was constantly getting bitten by something that was when I was starting to feel bad." Akeno asked with her playful smile and gaze that was similar to the one Emilya wore before the start of their training.

The pinkette gained a devilish grin as she brought out her backpack once more. Opening up the bag and reaching inside she began to Trace the modified black bow as she _pulled_ it out of the bag. The group could only stare, with a few having their mouths agape, at the sight of the bow coming out of the backpack. "I did say I could only use whatever was in my bag, didn't I? As for the drop of your health Himejima-senpai? That would be from a Scandinavian curse I use called gandr, which diminishes a persons health but not enough to kill them or do any serious harm."

'Serious harm my ass! It took me two weeks to learn and it was a serious pain in my ass whenever it backfired! And when Rin shot me with those pieces of malignant crap it felt like I was getting shot by a fucking bullet, and Himejima-senpai said they felt like bug bites! Still I think she gets not to insult any of my sizes ever again... but now I have to move on to the serious matter.'

"From what I could tell during that match between you all and myself…" She paused as her red-eyes looked up to see the apprehension building on their faces. "I'm sad to say that if you were to fight Raiser at that moment you would have lost. I'm not going to sugarcoat it at all, and honestly I'm ticked off at two of you right now. While everyone else was giving their all two of you were holding back some sort of strength that could have possibly given you the edge against me." She could feel two glares drilling themselves into her skull but paid them no heed. "So let me tell you this once: I don't care why you aren't using all of your power, but if you continue to hold back you will cause Gremory-senpai the match."

The two glares abandoned their task of attacking her head as they disappeared most likely contemplating what to do. Or just ignoring her in the first place. "Well that's all I have to say for now. Just know that we'll begin the actual training tomorrow early in the morning. But I need to speak with Hyoudou-san for a moment, so the rest of you go and get washed off before getting some sleep."

The girls, plus Kiba, gave the pinkette a nod of their respective heads before leaving for the villa's large washrooms. Though the **[Pawn]** was asked to stay it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to the loli as his mind was imagining the girls in the washroom all wet and soapy. It didn't last long as the Magus stomped on his foot causing him to let out a startled yelp and begin hopping around in pain.

"Hey, why'd you do that Einzbern-san!? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Ufufu, really now? Undressing the girls in your mind isn't doing anything wrong?" Emilya asked with a dry chuckle before stopping the pervert from answering. "That was rhetorical question. Anyways I asked you to stay behind because I wasn't sure how to say this… there weren't two people not using their powers to the fullest but three, and you were one of them."

The brunette slowly started becoming gloomy before the pink-haired second-year stopped him from progressing further. "But that's okay since that power of yours hasn't been unlocked yet. And that's why I plan on unlocking that potential right now, so summon your Sacred Gear and give me the arm attached to it." Issei looked perturbed at the way the pinkette worded that statement but did so either way as the partially awakened **[Boosted Gear]** appeared once again.

"So what do I do now Einzbern-san?" He asked putting his gauntlet-clad arm out for the small girl to get a better hold of it.

"Now? Now you do nothing. I'll be taking things over from here on out." With that said Emilya grabbed the red piece of armor and just like before the same short burst of information was all she got. She snarled at the offending armor before putting more mana not only into her Analysis but into the object as well and before she knew it she saw everything behind it: a large, dark red Western Dragon was torn apart by Angels, Fallen, and Devils alike before its soul was placed into the gauntlet by God. She saw the battles many of its past users took part in, mainly the ones against an opponent clad in white. Then she saw something dark and malignant take form from the armored wielders allowing them to gain the strength of the Dragon by giving up their sanity.

Finally she saw a pair of glowing green-eyes stare right into her soul… straight into the Unlimited Blade Works. **[It seems that I am finally awake.]**

"GYAHH!" She stopped the Analysis and mana infusion with sweat dripping down her face. Her sudden actions seemed to have startled the **[Pawn]** as well, but not as much as the gauntlet had changed as it had fully awakened into the **[Boosted Gear]**.

"Whoa, what… what happened?"

"I… I awakened the full… power of your Sacred Gear. That is… the **[Boosted Gear]** , otherwise known as… the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet,… it allows you to increase your… power twice fold every… ten seconds." Issei's eye seemed to sparkle at the mention of what he had. "Issei-san, what you hold is one of the thirteen Longinus, and if used correctly it has the power to slay even the gods."

"No freaking way." His tone was completely awe stricken at the power he realized that he had. "Now what do I do Einzbern-san?"

"Well, I guess for starters you can start by calling me Emilya; then we both get to the washrooms and go to bed since we have a busy day of training ahead of us." The Devil gave her a sturdy head nod before leaving for the men's washroom.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then Emilya-chan!"

Emilya couldn't help but smile at the boy before she took a seat, closed her eyes and dove into the UBW. She knew that it was there, she felt a copy of it appear somewhere within it- ah ha! There it is. As she opened her eyes she saw that the **[Boosted Gear]** had been Traced onto her left arm. However she noticed there were two difference between the gauntlet Issei had on and the one she was currently wearing. The first was that this one was dull gray compared to the bright red one with golden spikes; second, the jewel housing the Dragon soul that gave the Sacred Gear its power wasn't there which meant only one thing for Emilya.

"This is just a typical piece of armor now." She dismissed the gauntlet into notes of light before getting from her chair. "But still, Issei Hyoudou, otherwise known as this generation's Sekiryuutei. Hmmm, I wonder how far I can prepare you before the warrior in white finds you?" That was the last thing to leave the Magus' mouth for the night as she walked into the washroom.

~Line Break~

It was bright and early in the morning as the Gremory group, in a set of attire similar to the ones they wore yesterday, stood before an expressionless Emilya, who was wearing a black sports bra and loose gym shorts with her hair tied up in a ponytail. The lack of emotion seemed a little off putting but it was broken when she began to speak. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night's rest because you'll be needing it for today."

They all gave her a nod which was rewarded with a small smile. "I'll be informing you all on what aspects of your respective abilities can be strengthened and what can be done to improve upon them. For starters: Gremory-senpai." The redhead stepped forward which caused the pinkette to sweat drop. "You have excellent control of that ability of yours, but you have terrible mana management skills. The fact is that when you fire it off you're not even bothering to see how much mana you're using up for each attack. That could be your downfall in a prolonged fight like the one we had yesterday, so I'll be having you do an intense workout to strengthen your body so we can increase your reserves along with some practice on better managing your ability."

"Next, Himejima-senpai." The nadeshiko **[Queen]** did as her **[King]** did and stepped forward but only earned a glare from the shorter girl. "You were one of the two holding back yesterday. I don't care what your problems are, but you better make sure to remember that you should use YOUR power." Akeno seemed both annoyed and… confused at what the Magus had meant. "Even if the power you have was inherited from another you should remember that it's yours and nobody else's, so keep that in mind will you? You'll be doing the same workout as Gremory-senpai while you decide whether or not you want to use that power of yours." The ravenette nodded her with a look of consternation plaguing her features.

"Kiba-san, you're up next." The bishounen **[Knight]** stepped forward, a steadfast gaze engraved onto his face. Emilya couldn't help but chuckle as he looked like a an actual knight awaiting orders. "You and me. We'll be doing some personal training to help better your guard and to make sure you can cover all of your weak points. That and I want to see the extent of your capabilities as a swordsman. Also, I'm going to have to get something across with you as well by the end of this training camp, understand?" The blonde could only nod his head in confusion at what the pinkette meant by that last part.

"Koneko-chan and Issei-san, I'll be having you two train with Cerynitis-san whenever I call her here. The reason why is because Issei-san has good stamina so I want to approve upon that. And Koneko-chan, while speed is the focus of that you were the second person I noticed who was holding back, so remember what I told Himejima-senpai. That power is yours and no one else's got that?" There was no response from the whitenette so it either meant she didn't understand or she ignored her all together.

"Lastly, Asia-san." The blonde stood up straighter when her name was called which caused her chest to bounce a little garnering a small blush from Emilya. "Umm, Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai, do either of you have any tomes in magical defenses that Asia-san can study? Because if she's your teams only mean of healing then she'll need ever amount of defense she can get." The redhead and ravenette nodded as the former summoned several scrolls and books and handed them over to the former nun.

"Good, now with all of that settled. Let's get started on your training… shall we?" An evil smile spread across her lips as she was followed by Kiba into the woods with the others beginning the tasks that she had asked for them to do. This was going to be a long, long training camp as the day continued onwards as it was.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! This is going to be the only chapter about the training camp that you guys are going to get! Although I will be mentioning some of the results of their training during the Rating Game against Raiser and his peerage, especially Kiba's and Issei's training. So I expect you guys to be prepared for a possible one sided stomp on the Phenex peerage.**

 **And okay the 'unforseen circumstance' wasn't as surprising as many of you may have thought, just the apartment complex that Emilya and the Fallen live in is being bought out. Now what is it that Emilya came up with that got Camael and Mittelt all smiley? You'll just have to wait and see for what jt is later on.**

 **Not sure if any of you have seen it yet but Highschool DxD FatE now has a coverart generously made by Wrath5151! So yeah for that and I hope they along with the rest of you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, I am no longer taking ideas for NPs as the many that have already been given may be used. That and I'll be taking the idea one reviewer gave me and may use a NP thats already been made by someone else if I don't already have one that can do the job.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestion or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Emilya sat seiza-style upon a small clearing of dew covered grass, the cool mountain air blowing against her face and through her hair. It was the night before the Rating Game that would determine Rias' future for better or worse. Though during the time she spent training Kiba and Issei she noticed something… _off_ … about the nameless blades or low-costing Noble Phantasms she Traced. She didn't feel any drain on her mana pool.

While Illya's body did have a ridiculous amount of magic circuits that allowed Berserker to perform his absolute best during the Grail War Emilya had still felt some sort of drain whenever she performed any thaumaturgy. However, now the drain was gone and she was out here to figure out why that was, with several low-cost and high-cost Noble Phantasms surrounding her. Balmung, Yew Bow, Gáe Bolg, Kanshou and Bakuya, Durandal, Tawrich and Zarich and more; as she let out a calm breathe feeling no drain in keeping the many Noble Phantasms out. She couldn't really believe what was happening and was about to Trace a blade close to her heart before she heard the snapping of a twig. Waving her hand across the clearing all of the blades and other armaments dispersed into the usual motes of light.

"Emilya-chan! Are you out here!?" The Magus let out a relieved sigh as the voice came several meters away from where she was located. However, that raised the question: which of the two boys were out looking for her? Standing up from her spot on the ground the pinkette walked over to whoever was trying to find her.

Surprisingly enough it turned out to be the sole **[Knight]** of Gremory walking in the dark trying to find her. "Yuuto-san? What is it? Shouldn't you be getting your rest for the Rating Game tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know I should be resting for the match, but I wanted to see if you and I could practice a little more. I tried your room but instead of you I found a small body pillow being squished in between Camael-dono and Mittelt-chan in your place, so I began to look around outside and lo and behold here I find you. What were you doing out here anyway Emilya-chan?" The blonde asked making the loli breakout into a nervous sweat.

'Crap! What should I tell- OF COURSE!' "I was just meditating for a bit. The mountain air helps me relax, so I'm just trying to clear my head from all of the stuff that's been going on as of recent."

"Ah, that makes sense. We must have put you under a lot of stress during our training. And I don't think it helped when Camael-dono and Mittelt-chan didn't show up until seven days into the camp." Kiba took a seat on the grass which was soon followed by Emilya as they looked up at what was visible of the stars from the canopy of trees.

"Yuuto-san, why do you fight? What drives you to become stronger? Is it Gremory-senpai? Or is it something else?" She knew that it was pointless to even ask the question, after all his swords spoke for him whenever she saw them. He fought for revenge, although it had died down since his time with the Gremory clan it was his main reason for becoming stronger. Yet she still couldn't see what the Holy Sword looked like, the one that caused the blonde so much pain and suffering over the years.

The second-year was silent as he looked upon the stars with a small smile on his lips. "As much as I'd like to say it's for Buchou… I can only say that she's part of the reason why. Though I guess you already knew that, didn't you?" Red-eyes widened as they looked at the blonde who was continuing to smile upwards. "I'm not sure why, but… my swords… they react to _you_ for some odd reason. Almost as if they were children and you their mother, wanting to do the best they can to impress you in whatever way they can."

The Magus couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kiba's swords. Weapons created by the **[Sword Birth]** were bolstering their own strength just so that they could impress her? It was incredibly astonishing that swords created by some unknown means were acting like that. "Huh, well I guess that I'll leave you to finish your meditation then. If I want to be at the top of my game tomorrow then I'll need that sleep more than I do the training. Meaning any training now would probably leave me sore in the morning. Goodnight, Emilya-chan."

The **[Knight]** left without another word, leaving the Magus to her thoughts as she processed the information given to her. 'For his swords to act like that around me… could it be that they're reacting to the Unlimited Blade Works?' That single thought brought a whole new outlook on the Sacred Gears into light as she tried to figure out why it would react in the first place. "I can't worry about this right now, I should get back before Camael and Mittelt wake up to find that I'm not in between them anymore."

So once again Emilya left the ground and began her return back to her room… and somehow figure out how to remove the body pillow and get squished back in between the two Fallen. "I should have just stayed in the bed." With her thoughts her own once again she went back to a few minutes ago with the Traced weaponry trying to think of a way to test- "Huh, I think that's one way I can test how long that I can keep them out. Now there's the question on which ones would be perfect for tomorrow? Ugh, looks like I'm gonna have to do some looking inside the UBW before morning which is in about…" She reaches down into her sweatpants' pocket and brought her phone out to check the time. "Okay, it is currently 12:37 in the morning, so I probably have about eight to ten hours to begin my search. Let's just hope that I can find the right ones in time."

She looked upon the doors to the villa with a nervous sweat breaking out. 'Crap, I still don't know how I'm going to get back in between Camael and Mittelt. This… this may get ugly.' With a noticeable gulp she moved to enter the building preparing herself for whatever consequences may ensue henceforth. Across the lakefront at the gazebo, however, stood two Devils, Rias and Issei with the latter approaching the former staring out across the water.

"Buchou? What are doing out here? You should be getting your rest for tomorrow." The brunette stated with a deep care, while another part of his brain was burning the sight of Rias in her transparent negligee into his brain.

The redheaded heiress looked back at her **[Pawn]** with a soft smile. 'I really should thank him, he and Asia-chan have been working hard to catch up with the others that I believe we may win game tomorrow. And if not for Emi-chan's help then I think we may lose regardless of what might of occurred.'

"I'm fine Ise-kun, just my thoughts were keeping me up so I thought I might stargaze for a bit. But may I ask what you're doing out here?"

"Me? Oh, umm, I-I saw you standing out here when I went to get a glass of water. So what's troubling you so much that you can't sleep?" Issei asked as he took a seat on one of the gazebo benches.

"Heh, just thinking about what might happen if we lose tomorrow." Brown-eyes widened at the spoken problem as the Gremory heiress continued to speak. "Thinking about it worries me. Just thinking about what that bastard might do if he wins-"

"Don't talk like that!" Rias let out a startled gasp as Issei had pushed himself off of the bench and took both of her hands into his own. "We won't lose tomorrow! We'll all make sure of it! We'll make sure that you won't have to marry that bastard and you get to choose whoever you want to marry! I swear… I SWEAR UPON MY SACRED GEAR THAT I'LL MAKE SURE WE WIN TOMORROW!"

Before he even knew it Issei's head was brought onto something soft which quickly registered itself as Rias' bosom. "Issei. I thank you so much. Just please be careful out there… I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt, or worse." With that the Devils gave her servant a kiss on the check before leaving, her doubts settled and mind cleared of any questioning over tomorrow's match relieved.

Watching her retreating form return of his master the brunette couldn't help but bring a hand to where her lips had touched. "I really hope that we can win tomorrow."

 **[Why do you question yourself Partner? We both know that you're little group will win tomorrow. Not just from the training you all have endured but thanks to that pink-haired Magus friend of yours.]** A disembodied voice came from somewhere that flashed in tune with a green light on the back of Issei's left hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already Ddraig. But why do you insist on calling Emilya-chan a Magus when Buchou and the others call her a Magician? Aren't they technically the same thing?"

 **[Heheheh, you wouldn't understand even if I explicitly explained it to you. So why don't you head off to bed. I'm using up a good amount of the mana placed into here by the Magus and I don't want to waste any more. So I'll be calling it here Partner.]**

"Sure thing, I'll be heading off as well then. I guess that I'll talk to ya after the game." With that Issei finished speaking with Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and the one who is the Red Dragon Emperor.

~Line Break~

All of the Gremory peerage had gathered within the old school building, Grayfia was expected to arrive at any moment. They were all doing various things for each of their respective preparations. Kiba was fastening a few pieces of armor onto his shins and forearms while Koneko was tightening a pair of red MMA gloves onto her hands. Asia and Issei were talking to each other as the former was checking on all of the defensive talismans she created during the training trip.

Akeno just stood off to the side by Rias as the heiress seemed to be thinking about where she would place her servants when the Rating Game began. Emilya on the other hand had just arrived, to both wish them luck and to pass out the Noble Phantasms that she knew would help them, especially with Raiser. "Hey guys! I came to wish you all luck! And give you all some items that may turn the tides in your favor!" 'Not that they need it or anything, but I'd like to ensure myself just in case.'

Rias gave the loli a nervous smile as she looked around the room at the others who had taken to gaze at the girl as well. "Thank you for all the help Emilya-chan, but are you sure we'll be allowed to use-"

"I checked it out with Grayfia-san a few hours ago and she said that there was nothing wrong with me giving you guys some stuff. If anything your family and the yakitori's see this as another handicap." That got a scowl out of Rias as Emilya placed her backpack on the ground as she brought up the blueprints for the Noble Phantasms she found last night. 'It took me forever to find these things. What with Camael coping a feel every few minutes was freaking ridiculous. But at least I found them.'

The first two items she _pulled_ from the bag were two swords, a broad sword and a short sword, wrapped in a slightly Altered version of the Shroud of Martin to mask their auras. "Yuuto-san, whatever you do do not unwrap these swords. Only do so when you're up against Raiser, understood? And if so unwrap the short sword first, if it doesn't do anything then bring out the broad sword and hope for the best." Though confused at what she meant the **[Knight]** gave her a determined nod as he took the wrapped swords and positioned them at his side.

The next thing out of the bag was a sheathed dagger, it's sheath was a dull gold with indigo accents tracing the edges. The pinkette couldn't help but smile at the dagger as it once belonged to Saber during her life, or if she were ever summoned as an Assassin. "Asia-san, I'd like for you to have this. Whenever you feel that you're in any danger I want you to unsheathe it and run, and try to stay in the dark when you do so as well." The former nun gave her a brilliant smile as she took the dagger from her outstretched hands.

The next thing to come out we're a familiar pair of gauntlets which were quickly tossed over to an unsuspecting Koneko. "Use those. If my hunch is right then you'll be needing those to put a little more _umph_ into your punches." 'Not to mention a little added durability, but I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. I mean she is a **[Rook]** so she should be tanky enough to take on most hits already.' The whitenette didn't give any noticeable response, only a brief nod of her head as she fixed them over her own gloves.

The last thing to come out of her 'bag of wonders' as Issei had taken to calling it, were six copies of a slightly Altered Shroud of Magdalene. 'This should really do the trick. It's gonna really suck for him if all six of them get him, he can kiss any hopes of winning goodbye.' "Lastly are these. They're more or less headbands but the real treat they can do should be saved for Raiser, just hold onto one end and whip the other right at him." That was all she said regarding the shrouds as she passed them out to the group of six Devils.

"Everyone, it has been a pleasure on my part getting to help you all." Emilya slightly relished in the quiet moans and groans the group released with unshown elation. "But, now is the time for you all to put that training to good use. I'll be watching the game with Shitori-kaichou in the council room. So I guess that I'll see you all at the end of your match." With nothing left to say the red-eyed girl left the room of Devils to go meet up with Sona, Camael and Mittelt in the Student Council Office.

As she got outside she inhaled a good amount of fresh air before Tracing Bakuya and throwing it at a tree that had a clear view into the office where the Gremory group is located. The resulting squawk was the end result with the Magus having a small smile as she most likely just killed Raiser's familiar. She dispersed the white blade before it went too far and someone saw it.

It was a foolish hope as not only did a certain Angel see what completely happened, but a steadfast eye from a familiar silverette caught the blade killing the familiar in her peripheral before it vanished into motes of light. "So I'm guessing that it's time Grayfia?" The silver-haired maid looked at the redheaded heiress and gave her a simple nod.

"Yes, I hope that your peerage is prepared Rias-sama. Raiser-sama is not going to go down easy, but I know that none of you will either." Soon a silver magic circle appeared underneath the group of six as it began to spin upon its activation. "You all will now be transported to the field in which the Rating Game will occur. Lucifer-sama wishes you all the best of luck and that you all come out on top." With that the circle glazed a bright silver and the peerage of Rias Gremory had vanished leaving the maid in the empty room.

A moment passed before a cross of light appeared behind her and from came a familiar body with a head of short blue hair. "Hello, Grayfia, it's been awhile." Sandalphon was still in her oversized lab coat as she took a seat on one of the coaches.

"Yes it has indeed been a while Sandalphon." Grayfia had dropped her maid persona as she faced one of the Seraphs of Heaven. Although it was rather obvious that she wasn't here for hostile reasons as it always was with the Head of Research and Development. "But may I ask what you are doing here? Especially since Lucifer-sama's sister is in the middle of something incredibly important."

The tanned woman gave the Devil a smirk as she grabbed a cup of some leftover tea. "I'm sorry I didn't know that Sirzechs' precious Ria-tan is doing something." The bluenette took a sip from the cup before looking back up at her, a serious look replacing her previous smirk. "Though I'm here on orders from Michael-sama because of my… unique relationship I have with you. Have you gotten any reports from either of the heiresses about a powerful Magician in the area?"

The Strongest **[Queen]** gave the Seraph a firm nod as she spoke. "Yes, both Rias-sama and Sona-sama wrote about a powerful Magician capable of taking down multiple opponents with ease. They even spoke about how they killed three Fallen and over four dozen Rouge Exorcists with unknown means. There is also the fact that they didn't put much down on their appearance. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering since that same Magician has been helping Rias-chan and her peerage train for the last ten days. Not to mention that I was tasked by Michael-sama to observe the girl as well." The maid's red-eyes widened in disbelief only to get a reassuring nod from the Seraph. "Yeah, that little pink-haired girl is the powerful Magician they wrote about. And I'm honestly not surprised they didn't write that much on her looks considering what most Devils would do to get their hands on someone like her."

Grayfia couldn't help but to agree with her friend as she soon stood up from her spot on the couch. "So, if Michael-dono asked you to observe her… does that mean he found out you're a lolicon?" The simple question caused Sandalphon to start choking on her own spit, followed soon after by a coughing fit.

"What the fuck, Grayfia! Don't use that against me! You know that I just like hanging out around children!" The blue-haired woman shouted which gave the silverette to nod.

"I see, so you're a pedophile then?" The maid stated with a small sense of mischief which didn't go unnoticed by the Angel.

The slow twitching of the Seraph's was key enough evidence as she turned away from her. "You know what I should be heading out now. I've spent enough time here as it is, so how about once the three factions actually make peace we sit down and talk about what's been going on?"

"We should. It really has been too long Sandalphon."

The Seraph gave her one last over-the-shoulder smile, with one last thing to say. "By the way you should know that I'm still searching. And I'll keep on looking until I can find your child Grayfia." With that the Seraph vanished within another cross of light. Her last words giving the Devil something to truly smile about.

"Thank you, Sandalphon. Very few are still looking for them and the few that have are beginning to give up. So please bring back the older sibling Millicas never knew, the one he wants to meet with all of his heart." She spoke, knowing the Angel would hear her, as she brought out a locket. Opening the heart shaped piece of jewelry there were two pictures inside, one of her youngest son Millicas and the other of her eldest child, the picture was one taken before he had gone missing ten years ago. A stray tear fell from one of her eyes as she closed the locket and composed herself as she moved to return to where Sirzechs, his parents, along with the Lord and Lady Phenex were currently located to watch the game.

~Line Break~

After the light had died down the Gremory group had found themselves… inside the Occult Research Club? "Uhh, Buchou, did that circle even work? It looks like we're still inside of the club room." Issei asked as he looked around the room along with Asia.

"Tch, no it worked just fine Ise-kun. It looks like Raiser decided to give us yet another handicap, look outside and you'll understand." The **[Pawn]** and **[Bishop]** did as they were told and looked out the window to discover the sky was a miasma of purple. The two were completely taken away by the sky's otherworldly appearance, but it was explained soon after by the irritated heiress. "This is an exact copy of Kuoh Academy, it looks like Raiser is so cocky that he thinks that he can beat us at a place where we have the advantage at. Let's prove him wrong!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" The group let out an excited shout right as an announcement commenced.

" _Good evening. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, a maid from the House of Gremory and I will be the arbiter for the Rating Game being held between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."_

" _The bases that both teams are set up at are as follows: Rias-sama is located in the Occult Research Club inside of the old school building, while Raiser-sama is within the Student Council Office. The game will begin in ten minutes, so begin your preparations before time is up."_

The group of Devils quickly began to make their preparations once the message was finished. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno separated in woods surrounding the building and began to lay traps within its boundaries along with a mist to mislead their enemies. The white cat familiar of Koneko jumped from branch to branch setting up a light bounded field that would allow the mist to spread. Akeno on the other hand had her six tiny demon-like familiars spread out around the forest setting up small traps to get the enemy of tripped. Once they were done they had returned inside as Rias began to go over the strategy they would play, and thanks to Emilya's training they had full confidence in winning this.

Issei and Asia were tasked with going through the forest to make sure none of the Phenex **[Pawns]** got to their base. Kiba and Koneko were tasked with taking the gym and to eliminate any of Raiser's pieces that were there to claim it as well. And lastly, Akeno was tasked with patrolling the skies and to take out the Phenex **[Queen]** whenever she revealed herself.

With that it the game began to move forward with the **[Pawn]** and **[Bishop]** as they move within the mist like it wasn't even there. Which was actually true, since it was only made to mislead their opponents. "Issei-san? Do you think we'll actually win?" The ex-nun asked one of her first friends as they traversed the woods around the old school building.

"Don't worry Asia-chan! You just have to have faith in Buchou to lead us to victory! And remember that Emilya-chan gave you a weapon to defend yourself as well! So don't be afraid to fight back if those Phenex bastards come in swinging!" The brown-haired perv encouraged the blonde as they continued forward until the snap of twig came up from behind them.

Right behind them stood a light brown-haired woman with three red highlights, and a white half-mask covering the right side of her face. A matching jacket and jeans are her attire with the former being ripped to expose her midriff. Three leather straps can be seen wrapped around both of her biceps on both sides along with its wide shoulder and collar. A single leg of the jeans is cut off exposing some of her right thigh and rear end, two straps could be seen on the lower piece of the jean to keep it in place with three more on each calf, just below the ankles.

The two beside her were what appeared to be two women in French maid uniforms, with both differing slightly. The one with light brown-hair was dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. A pair of light grey tights could be seen covering the woman's legs, concealing her creamy skin from the pervert.

The other woman was in an almost similar state of dress as the one beside her, but while it may be sleeveless it also exposes her breast opposed to her buttoned up counterpart. A white lace design trimmed the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.

The jacket wearing woman popped her knuckles with a wicked grin on her face as the maids took their battle stances. Issei put his right arm in front of Asia protectively as he raised up his left in turn, the **[Boosted Gear]** flashing into existence. "Get ready to cover me Asia-chan, it looks like we're going to be starting this game off with a bang!" The brunette straightened his left arm to point it at the three women in front of him as the green jewel shined brightly. "And we'll do that bang by taking these three out! Right here, right now!"

 **[Boost!]**

~Line Break~

Inside of the Student Council Office sat four figures watching a monitor playing a live feed of the Rating Game between Rias and Raiser. The first fight of the match was underway as the **[Pawn]** and **[Bishop]** of Rias Gremory and a **[Rook]** and two **[Pawns]** of Raiser Phenex clashed. Mittelt and Camael couldn't help but look upon the battle with some sense of pride for the blonde nun as she supported the pervert with light defensive spells that managed to lessen any damage that was taken from Isabela, Marion, and Burent.

Sona on the other hand was watching for any changes in Emilya's expression as the pinkette watched the fight with a continued look of indifference. She just watched as the brunette traded blows with the opposing servants as he kept getting pushed back, more and more. The ravenette heiress couldn't figure out why the pint-sized girl wasn't showing any emotion during this fight, a fight like this could very well be the Gremory group's last.

"Yuuto-san and Koneko-chan should be finishing up in the gym by now." The Sitri heiress almost jumped before registering that the Magus had finally spoken since the game's beginning. Sona needed to check if what she said was true, not wanting to continue watching as she knew a three-on-one fight only had one inevitable conclusion. She changed the feed right as magic circles appeared wherever Issei had managed to tap his opponents' bodies.

The screen shifted onto the gym… and it was completely destroyed. The wooden flooring was littered with craters making some of the boards jut out in a threatening manner. The stage was relatively untouched except for Raiser's second **[Rook]** being firmly implanted into its side. The Chinese-looking woman was groaning as Koneko stretched her arms out before going to help Kiba with the four **[Pawns]** trying to gang up on- 'Wait, how are there swords in the walls?'

True to her thoughts there were swords scattered across the walls and a few imbedded into the ceiling as well. Sona couldn't fathom of how it happened, but it would have to wait until later on if he showed it again or afterwards and she could ask him about it. The four **[Pawns]** were quickly dispatched now that their heavy hitter was down for the count, but they strangely weren't retired yet.

The Sitri heiress took a closer look at the blonde **[Knight]** and noticed that there was a communication circle next to his ear. It soon disappeared as the two servants of Gremory left the building, which was followed with the confused shouts of the beaten down Phenex peerage. What came next was rather surprising as the monitor was filled with a bright red light that soon changed to static, marking the viewing circle in the gym as destroyed. Sona switched to one just outside of it only for her jaw to drop open slightly. From a straight line coming through the forest to the gym everything in its path was annihilated… with the gym being nothing more than a few flakes of smoldering cinder.

" _Lord Raiser: two_ _ **[Rooks]**_ _and six_ _ **[Pawns]**_ _have retired."_

The announcement from Grayfia made Sona question what had just happened. As sure while the ones that were in the gym were taken out the added pieces would have meant that Issei's opponents were taken out as well, which made her question what happened. In the corner of her eye she caught Emilya having a small smirk as Mittelt and Camael had an even greater look of pride. 'What the hell was that that's making them so happy? Do they know what caused that?'

"Just because one fight may seem like it's over doesn't mean that the lesser side isn't capable of pulling through."

The Sitri heiress cocked an eyebrow as she couldn't help but wonder what the pinkette loli said only for another bright flash, on a much smaller scale, come across the screen. Koneko had just been engulfed into an explosion created by Raiser's **[Queen]** right as the first-year pushed Kiba out of the way. The area was covered in smoke and kicked up dust from the explosion obscuring the view from all observing the fight.

As Yubelluna seemingly hovered in the air looking as if she were bragging about her magic a full minute had passed and there was no announcement for Koneko's retirement. A look of worry began to infect Mittelt, Sona, and Camael as they waited to see what had happened to the white-haired **[Rook]**. Emilya however just sat there watching with a returned neutral stare as she waited for the reappearance of her junior.

As the cloud of smoke and dust almost seemed to finish dispersing a blur of a figure jumped out from where Koneko should be and punched the airborne Devil in the gut. The gut wrenching punch almost caused the purple-haired woman to plummet to the ground had she not managed to stabilize herself mid-air. Looking down at what had hit her she couldn't help but to gasp in shock at who had punched her in the gut. It was-

"Koneko-chan!" Mittelt cried out in relief at the sight of her friend, while Kalawarner was just giving the sight a warm smile.

Sona was relieved to see the white-haired girl appear relatively unharmed, save the few burns on her arms and legs along with the scorch marks on her clothes. Yet, Emilya was grinning at what she had seen. Even if it was only for a split second she saw what it was that Koneko had been holding back. 'Cat ears and a tail? Huh, wasn't expecting that, but it looks like we may be getting somewhere. Just need to keep on taking these baby steps to ensure we don't lose any progress.' As these thoughts and many others swam through the Magus' head the fight for Rias' freedom raged on.

~Line Break~

The light burns and scorched clothes on Koneko's body were barely troublesome, although Kiba was just glad that his junior was okay. Her white-hair was all ruffled up with dirt and dust in it as her dead-eye glare was met by a surprised, yet pissed Yubelluna. The Phenex **[Queen]** was just flat out confused as to how the **[Rook]** had survived that blast, any other **[Rook]** would have easily been retired because of the power and force behind it.

"Damn you! How are you still alive you little skank!? That should have been enough to retire a pathetic weakling like you!" The purple-haired woman screamed at the small girl who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know…" The response from Koneko just seemed to piss her off at this rate as she prepared yet another explosion… only for a close encounter with a bolt of lightning to throw off her concentration. The explosive magic fizzled out as the irate woman looked around for the one who threw her off.

The sound of static crackling in the air brought the Devils currently present attention off to the side where the vice-president of the Occult Research Club kept afloat with her wings outstretched. "Ararara, it seems like I showed up just in time. Wouldn't you agree Kiba-kun? Koneko-chan?"

The two Gremory servants merely nodded their heads in agreement to the **[Queen]** and ran off towards the next objective with Issei and Asia following up from the woods. The brunette's clothes looking a little worse-for-wear with no noticeable bruises or cuts thanks to the former nun running beside him.

Yubelluna growled at the Gremory servants complete disregard to her presence and would have blasted them. Yet, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end had been the only warning she got before a strike of lightning almost got her. As the blast sailed past her, with only a few inches to spare from being hit, a slight burning sensation passed across her skin almost in some similarity to…

With widened eyes she turned over to gaze at the other Devil in the immediate area that _she_ forgot about seeming to be smiling with electricity crackling around her fingertips. "Ufufufu, it seems that you happened to forget about little old me. So why don't I take my frustrations of being beaten around by a pink-haired loli out on you so I can ensure I can receive some form of… release." She brought her hands close to one another to intertwine the lightning in both hands as she slowly spread them outwards with the crackling energy beginning to form a large arc of the static energy.

All Akeno did was smile at the gobsmacked look on the Phenex **[Queen]** 's face at the sheer size of the oncoming attack made the smile Akeno was currently wearing to become something less… innocent… in nature. Recalling the times when she was berated by a girl who only came up to just a little underneath her cleavage. In short it was embarrassing, infuriating, and honestly a little attractive. If Emilya were a guy the ravenette may have tried to gun for her, but unfortunately she wasn't.

She chuckled a little as she began to incorporate her Holy power into the arc of lightning. Recalling as to why she was even doing so in the first place and not completely disregard using them at all.

~Flashback~

Five days into their impromptu training camp Akeno and Koneko had been asked to meet up with Emilya after training for the day. And before them now – the sun setting over the mountains – stood the short, pink-haired Magus who didn't look pleased at the moment. "Ararara, why the long face Emilya-chan?"

"What is it that you needed us for Senpai?" Koneko asked pushing Akeno's failed provocation of humor to the side.

Uncrossing her arms the pinkette took hold of the twin black and white Chinese falchions planted in ground before her. "Both of you have still been holding back this entire time. So I'll only tell you this once… if you hold back now you'll get seriously injured."

The two Gremory Devils looked at each other with varying levels of concern before the smaller of the two received a kick to her solar plexus which sent her flying back a couple of yards. Akeno tried to take up a stance against the unwarranted attacker, with the keyword being _tried_. The pinkette used her momentum from her kick to launch herself towards the yamato nadeshiko and strike her with the blunt weapons.

After a few minutes had passed with the one-sided beat down Emilya threw Kanshou and Bakuya back into the dirt before turning her back on the heavily bruised Koneko and Akeno. "I warned you not to hold back and yet you still did it, I'm disappointed in the both of you. It seems that neither one of you took my words from day one to heart. So, if you decide to keep this crap up I'll put both of you out of commission… making it so that neither one of you can participate in the Rating Game."

That seemed to cause the battered girls to look up at the girl with unimaginable anger. "You can't do-"

"I can and I will!" The pissed tone coming from Emilya seemed to quiet down the two as she turned around to show hem her displeased expression. "I will not have either one of you be the cause of Gremory-senpai losing! So it's either you sit out or suck it up and use the power YOU were born with! Now stop being brats and use it!"

"If you continue like this you'll only be holding everyone back as they progress in their strength! They're all training to the best their abilities will allow them! All while you two have been pretty much half-assing it this entire time, so it's either use your powers… or I break you." With that the pint-sized loli stormed off leaving the two by themselves with what she had said to them at the beginning to just now.

"Akeno-senpai?" The ravenette turned her head to look over at her junior who was looking upwards with an uncertain gaze.

"Yes, Koneko-chan? What is it?"

"Do you think what Emilya-senpai said was right? Are we holding the others back by not using our full strength?" The question hung in the air with a deafening silence followed by a sigh of uncertainty.

"I'm not sure… but we should make sure that doesn't happen."

"Akeno-senpai?" The nadeshiko nodded her head as to silently tell her to continue. "I'm scared."

"So am I, Koneko-chan." Looking back at the night sky a stray tear ran down her cheek. "So am I."

~Flashback End~

The four Gremory Devils hiding behind a bush took a gander across the large sports field of Kuoh Academy. Smack dab in the center of the field stood what remained of Raiser's peerage: his two **[Knights]** , **[Bishops]** , and **[Pawns]**. Really it must be completely embarrassing for the Phenex scion to have been reduced to only seven servants in what amounted to ten minutes of the game already. Meaning that at the moment their opponents only outnumbered them by two.

With the group huddled up to where their enemy couldn't see them Asia took the time to heal any injury any of them could have acquired as they began to discuss how they'd get past them. "We have to fight…" Koneko shared her opinion which in cause made the other three sigh.

"She's right you know." Kiba started saying getting the attention of both Issei and Asia in the process. "There really isn't a lot of the woods surrounding either side of the field, so it's either we take more time trying to avoid them or…"

Issei only nodded his head with a slight grim gaze back at the sports field. "…Or we charge forward to take them out and risk getting retired." The four Devils sat there in silence, thinking about all of the options they have before they acted on any of them. Either way they had to find a way past them to reach the school, so they could all group up… and kick the crap out of Raiser.

The only problem is how they were going to- "Servants of Gremory!" The brunette **[Knight]** of Phenex called out as she stood a little ways in front of her fellow peerage members. "I know you're out there! Come out and face me so we may bring our masters glory!" Her green-eyes were staring at where she approximated the opponent was, which was right on point in the matter. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between the chest plate, gauntlets and greaves of a knight accompanied by the hip plates and shoulder guards of a samurai, and along with a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. The weapons at her disposal happened to be ruby pommeled broadsword with bandages wrapped around the grip slung on her left hip. Her secondary weapon was a dagger, located behind her hip, featuring a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Issei and Asia looked at one another as if trying to silently figure out what to do after said proclamation. Koneko didn't move her head so to speak, only her eyes wondered over to Kiba who had a small smirk forming as he stood up. "Oi, Kiba, what the hell are you doing!? Get back down before they see you!" Issei whisper yelled at the pretty boy only for him to shake his head.

"That's just it Ise-kun, they already knew we were here, so I just decided to speed along the oncoming conflict. So it looks as if we're going to have to improvise, doesn't it?"

The brunette **[Pawn]** grit his teeth for a second before standing up alongside him. "Fine you have a point. You take Miss Declaration and I'll take on Miss Stringy Hair. Koneko-chan, can you keep those **[Pawns]** off of us while we take care of the **[Knights]**?"

"Sure. Just don't get your ass kicked." The short, white-haired girl said as she stood up, clenching her gauntlet clad fists.

"U-umm, what should I do Issei-san?" Asia asked from her crouched position while Kiba decided to speak up in Issei's stead.

"Head on around the perimeter and get to the school building. Stay hidden for as long as you can until these guys are taken care of." The ex-nun nodded her head as she slowly began to make her way around the sports field.

Issei let out a sigh of relief knowing that the blonde would be okay, turning towards Kiba with a serious look. "Alright then, what's the game plan?"

"Fight." Was all that the first-year in between the two said and they couldn't have said it any better themselves as Kiba readied the Holy Eraser and Issei summoned the **[Boosted Gear]**. Preparing for the fourth major confrontation of the Rating Game between Raiser Phenex and Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **Heyo everyone! How have you all been doing!? Me? I've been doing just fine… besides school and procrastination keeping me from finishing this up and posting it sooner… BUT I HAVE NOW! And here we have it: the first portion of the Rating Game and the second and conclusion will hopefully be coming soon after.**

 **Other items of interest may occur along with the next chapter so be prepared for that and anything else. Any of you have any idea about what's going on with Emilya's Projections? I mean… not taking up any prana from monstrous amount Illya's body contains is absolutely ludicrous! Along with that locket with a picture of a missing child belonging to Grayfia and Sirzechs. So keep on reading for more details to come on these particular matters.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Clashes of steel on steel rang throughout the air as Kiba crossed blades with one of the enemy **[Knights]**. The light brunette was similar to him in a sense as she too held a code of honor, though that code meant nothing at this point in time. While the two were both courteous as to not do any underhanded tactics upon the other… there was a small piece of Emilya yelling at the blonde to drop the chivalry and win no matter the cost.

He recalled what the loli had told him on the fourth day of training that he was still trying to digest. _'If you really want to fight with chivalry you best get stronger. Only the strong can fight a chivalrous battle.'_ The true meaning wasn't lost to Kiba, but he was subtly reminded of that far-off, reminiscent stare she had when she spoke. Almost as if it reminded-

"Getting yourself caught in thought will lead to your defeat!" The **[Knight]** of Gremory leaped back, and if he were a moment later the sword that just grazed his skin would have cut into his chest deeper. But as his feet touched back down onto the dirt of the sports field a light green aura covered him, the graze on his chest soon disappearing.

A short sigh of relief was all Kiba could manage before bringing the Holy Eraser up in time to block another downwards swing from Karlamine. Right as the two blades met the one held by the Phenex **[Knight]** caught aflame, shattering the one held by Kiba. He couldn't stop the small shout of surprise as he leaped back once more to avoid any further slashes.

Karlamine would have taken on a look of triumph at the fact she had shattered her opponent's weapon… had there not been two other blades at his hip wrapped in red cloth.

Yet, the small smirk on the blonde's face was beginning to irk her as he held fast onto the hilt of his destroyed sword. He held the hilt in front of him as if he was holding another sword. "Well? What are you waiting for!? Draw one of the blades at your side and fight!"

"Sorry, but I'm not wasting these on you. I've been told explicitly to use these against your master." The charming smile he had wasn't doing anything for the brunette as she merely growled.

He. Was. Mocking. Her.

And it was beginning to really piss her off. She held her flaming sword in a striking position and was about to attack right as Kiba began to talk once more. "But. I'll let you have this one… FREEZE!" And just like that a jagged pillar of ice began to creep upwards from the hilt before shattering to reveal a new blade had taken up the last one's residence.

"Y-you… YOU BASTARD! You have two Sacred Gear!" With no more prolonged thought she rushed the bishounen with reckless abandon. She was expecting to see the sword created from ice shatter just like the last.

Not her sword of flame to freeze solid and shatter when it came into contact with it. Her mind cleared up at that point as she backed off soon after. She swiftly discarded the handle in her hands and went to grab the one for her dagger, drawing it as it unleashed its own blaze weaker than her sword. "Damn you! I'll teach you to mock me with your irrelevant Sacred Gears! The immortal flames of the House of Phenex are in reach for us all to use along with wind and light, so don't you forget that!"

She swiped at the blade in his hands and managed a few quick strikes before eventually shattering it. Karlamine then went for a kick to Kiba's gut, which he surprisingly took advantage of and backed up with the momentum given with it. His smile stayed, much to the **[Knight]** 's displeasure and growled even further as a new blade took place on the empty hilt. A large opening was evident at the tip of the blade, a small black orb being held in its center.

"Then please, allow me to change that." A loud sucking sound roared from the orb within the blade as the fire from Karlamine's dagger began to be absorbed.

"T-there's no way in hell you have three Sacred Gears! It's practically impossible for that to happen! So how… how did you get so strong?"

"You want to know how we managed to get this far?" Kiba's charming smile turned a little pained as he recalled the sound of the pride of Rias' peerage being broken. "Well, we got our asses handed to us by a pink-haired loli."

Karlamine was beyond confused at what the reasoning of him saying that could have been. Was it some sort of code for something? It was rather infuriating and she wanted to yell some more but was halted by Kiba's words.

"But no, the one who gave me the swords at my side told me to never reveal too much information to the enemy or they'll use it against you. But I will give you these!" He slammed his hand onto soon followed by a swarm of indescribable black blades that jutted from the ground at her direction.

Karlamine couldn't help but to marvel at the sight of the small radial burst of swords that stood where she once was. 'Damnit! Who the hell was the one who helped them get this far! And what does pink-haired loli even supposed to mean!?'

As the two **[Knights]** continued their battle, one weaponless while the other armed, Issei couldn't help but to admire Kiba and the power he held. "Can't believe someone like him has that kind of power. Any sword my ass" He let out a low grunt at the end as he blocked Siris' blade with the **[Boosted Gear]**. A low guttural chuckle could be heard reverberating inside his head originating from his Sacred Gear.

 **[Partner, some would call the ability to double your strength every ten seconds a cheat move. And I can tell you something without fully revealing it; there are abilities out there that far surpass the Sacred Gear that boy possesses.]** A certain pinkette came to the Dragon's mind, not that anyone else knew of it. And that was fine, it would just remain his little secret until the Magus came out with it.

"Seriously? What kind of hack power out there is stronger than-"

 **[PAY ATTENTION, PARTNER!]** Ddraig's warning almost came too late but the strike from Siris still inflicted a decent amount of damage upon him as he tumbled upon the ground. As he rolled back onto his shaking feet he suddenly felt the few bruises gained from the unprecedented roll fade away as a light green aura surrounded him.

A triumphant grin grew upon the **[Pawn]** 's face as a scowl fell upon the **[Knight]**. 'Alright, Asia-chan! Keep it up!' Even though his wounds were healed it didn't mean anything for his stamina, but Issei was sure he could make it through this fight and reach Raiser.

Though Siris was beginning to get agitated from their wounds getting constantly healed by the hidden **[Bishop]**. "Mihae! What's taking so long with that **[Bishop]**! Hurry up and retire her already!"

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be!" One of the two Phenex **[Bishops]** called back as she brought up a defensive spell that was cracked by a punch from Koneko. "Besides I can't do anything while trying to protect Ravel-sama from this **[Rook]**!"

"Tch." Siris couldn't believe how easy it was for that **[Rook]** to take down Ni and Li that it was infuriating. Lord Raiser had predicted that the Gremory peerage wouldn't be strong enough to face them head on. Sure he predicted that some of his own would be taken down but he wasn't counting on only five of his servants remaining. 'If we could just take down that **[Bishop]** then everything else will-'

 _"Lord Raiser: one **[Queen]** has retired." _The announcement froze the entire battlefield as a sense of dread washed over the remaining four members of the Phenex peerage.

"Yubelluna… lost?" Was the almost quiet voice of Ravel as she looked absolutely distraught at what was just said. Siris looked back at the single **[Pawn]** of Gremory to see he too was distracted by the announcement. So she took advantage of it and swung her sword down upon him, wanting to take the Gremory peerage down at any cost. She wasn't expecting for the arm clad in the **[Boosted Gear]** to move on its own and swat the sword to the side.

Issei's attention was brought back by the sound of steel grating off of his Sacred Gear caused him to jump back. 'Shit that was close! Thanks for the save, Ddraig! But I think I'll need more power if I'm gonna win this battle.'

 **[I've already given you as much power as you can have access to for this fight. There is nothing I can-]**

'I said battle. Not fight.' Issei thought with a surprisingly serious tone. 'If I'm gonna beat that douche weasel Raiser then I'll need a lot more power then what I have right now to do it. And it's not just for me, I'll use it to protect my friends, so if I've reached my limit then I'll just have to exceed it!'

All was silent within the **[Boosted Gear]** before the loudest laugh that Issei has ever heard occurred. **[BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well said, Partner! And it seems what you've done has revealed a new path to be taken. So I'd hold on to something if I were you… OR RAISE THIS GAUNTLET HIGH AND LET THEM HEAR MY SHOUT!]**

The brunette did just that as he raised his left arm up, right as the jewel of the **[Boosted Gear]** released a surge of emerald power. Which was soon followed by one of that most earthshaking cries anyone has ever heard.

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]**

And with that mighty cry all of the energy that had gathered into the Sacred Gear was released into a blinding pillar of light. The ground around Issei cracked a little as everyone had to look away as the light was too bright to even glance at. Soon the light died down and it was revealed, to everyone's shock, that the **[Boosted Gear]** had changed.

It now sported a secondary jewel had formed near the elbow, with gold studs in between the jewels. Two small spikes had appeared by the main jewel while four larger spikes had formed near the secondary one. Issei felt a new power flow through his body from the Sacred Gear, and he had an instinctual feeling that he knew what to do with it.

"Kiba!" The blonde backed off from Karlamine who had proceeded to enter melee combat against him. He could only turn his head for a moment to show the brunette that he was listening and it seemed it was noticed. "I need you to gather as much power as you can into your Sacred Gear and send it towards me!"

"Wha-!? Are you serious!?"

"Just do it!"

Kiba thought about the current action he was about to take and smirked a little. 'Well, you should always take some risks on the battlefield.' The **[Knight]** raised up his current sword and slammed it into the ground channeling the Sacred Gear's power through the ground and towards Issei. " **[Sword Birth]**!"

As the energy raced towards the **[Pawn]** whatever was left of the Phenex servants took to the sky. They had severely underestimated the Gremory peerage, and the choice to take to the sky was the right call because when the power reached Issei a new callout came from the Sacred Gear.

 **[Transfer!]**

And the ground birthed steel, demonic steel from the swords created by Kiba's Sacred Gear. All of them were pointed upwards with very few at an angle at which they would point out to the side. Karlamine kept her eyes on the **[Pawn]** and **[Knight]** as the two seemed to be the most troublesome at the moment while keeping her senses open to see if the Priestess of Thunder was near. Siris and Mihae were off to the side protecting Ravel as they should while she took-

A whistle of air passed by her head in a swift motion she wasn't able to catch. The next thing the blonde knew was a small slash mark formed on her cheek that began leaking blood. 'How did-!? What just happened!?' Karlamine looked at the ground below to see what could have possibly cut her.

That was when she spotted Kiba kneeling with one hand on the ground as his head pointed upwards. His charming smile could be seen from all the way up where the Phenex servants were. A thought passed through Ravel's mind as she saw the blood run down Karlamine's cheek, her face began to steadily pale at merely imagining it.

Kiba could only prove her worst fears as the assortment of Demonic swords began to shake. "Burst!" Was the single word he spoke, causing the swords to rocket upwards puncturing Siris, Karlamine and Mihae. A few of them breaking past the two guards and slashing Ravel as well, but leaving her mostly unharmed. That sadly couldn't be said about the other three as they faded away while falling to the ground with a few swords sticking out of them.

 _"Lord Raiser: two **[Knights]** and one **[Bishop]** have retired."_

"Alright, that makes Raiser the only one left!" Issei cried out in cheer as he made his way over to Kiba, as did Koneko, with Akeno coming from wherever her fight with Yubelluna had taken her looking incredibly scuffed up. Burn marks littered her body as her clothes, which somehow were swapped out for shrine maiden attire, were greatly burned showing off a lot of skin.

"Ara ara, it looks like I missed all of the excitement here. But it doesn't matter, I made sure to punish that naughty **[Queen]** for trying to pull something on me." After causing the current three gathered to get a shiver down there spines as Akeno proceeded to take out a small vial from between her cleavage.

Koneko's eyes narrowed, Kiba lost his smile, and Issei was confused with what the vial even contained. Ravel however looked taken aback by the sudden appearance of the vial in Akeno's possession. "You! Where did you get that Phoenix Tear!? There aren't supposed to be any of them in this Rating Game!"

"Oh?" Akeno looked at Ravel with a smile causing her to cease her speech and begin to pale slightly. "You would like to know where I got this from? I actually got it when I retired the Bomb Queen. It fell from her grasp right when she retired from getting thoroughly electrocuted. So why would she have one if they aren't even allowed right now?"

The Phenex Devil wasn't even sure what to say to that. Her brother was told not only by their parents, but also their siblings, Lord and Lady Gremory and even Maou Lucifer. And Grayfia made it explicitly clear that if she caught use of them that she'd call the game and Raiser would be forced to forfeit, resulting in the marriage's annulment. 'So why did Yubelluna have a Phoenix Tear? She would never do something to endanger something that Onii-sama wants… unless...'

Ravel was cut off from the rest of Line of thought as she felt a tingly feeling wash over her body causing her to look up and see Asia healing her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Eep!" The **[Bishop]** couldn't help stumbling back at the sudden notice of her actions as she fell onto her butt. "M-most of your wounds hadn't healed yet, so I just thought that… that I'd heal them for you…"

Ravel was completely at a loss for words. After all the mere thought of healing the enemy was… it was… it was just ludicrous! The blonde looked at the Gremory peerage gathered to see if any of the others agreed with her thoughts. What she saw left her aghast. They were just smiling. Smiling! And it was from what the former nun had just said as well

"Why are you all smiling!?" The groups smiles all turned towards the blonde with it switching to a confused look. "I mean, I'm your enemy! You shouldn't have even bothered to heal me for not only that, but it would have been pointless either way since I'm a child of the Phenex family. My body's natural healing would have taken care of it, so why!"

"You… you just seemed out of place." Ravel couldn't help but to tilt her head in confusion at what the ex-nun who healed her had meant.

Issei had placed his armored hand on Ravel's shoulder, surprising the girl greatly with his determined expression. "I think what Asia-chan meant was that you seem very smart, and that being out here so early just doesn't seem right, or something like that at least."

The Phenex girl just looked at the **[Pawn]** for a moment with a small dusting of red coming to her cheeks soon after receiving the compliment. "W-whatever! It's not like I can really do anything against you all without getting retired in the first place, but there is no way that you guys can beat Onii-sama."

Issei just gave the girl a wolfish smirk as he brought a closed fist into his armor covered palm. "I'd like to see him try and take us all on, because in the end we'll be the ones coming out on top."

The blonde turned away from them with a 'hmph' as she walked a short distance away before looking towards the multicolored sky. "I surrender." A second passed and Ravel disappeared within a flash of light, signaling her retirement… or that's what should have happened. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still there.

"Uhh, is that supposed to happen?" Issei stage whispered to Kiba who only shrugged his shoulders, he was just as confused as the pervert.

"Hey! What gives I said 'I surrender'!" The Phenex Devil exploded, quite literally as tongues of fire flickered off of her form. "Hurry up and retire me already! This is getting really embarrassing!"

'You're not making it any better.' Was the collective thought of the Gremory peerage as they watched Ravel throw what likely amounted to a fire-induced tantrum.

~Line Break~

The group watching from the Student Council room looked on in confusion as the retirement system didn't kick in when Ravel had surrendered. Something that has never happened in any past Rating Game before now. A well maintained system that insured the lives of the combatants failing at a time like this was seemingly wrong.

For the reason that if the Gremory peerage had actually assaulted Ravel things might have gone wrong and they would have had to call the match… most likely in Raiser's favor.

Emilya scrunched up her nose as that thought passed her mind for a second as something else came up as well. "What would have happened if the system failed when those three servants got skewered and fell?"

The three women present looked at the loli in confusion before a flash of realization lit up on Sona's face. "They would have died." The two Fallen looked at the Devil with shock written clearly upon their faces. "If the fall hadn't killed them then surely they would have bled out before anything could have been done for them."

Emilya simply kept a neutral expression as Sona continued her explanation of what could have happened as Rias finally arrived on screen. The redhead seemed to be discussing something with her servants and when it was over they began to walk off. She stayed seated as Issei took the Phoenix Tear from Akeno and gave it to Ravel. With that they went on their way to the main school building to confront Raiser.

But the timing… it was almost too on point for the Magus' tastes, too much on point that she decided to investigate. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna check on something real quick." Before any of the three women present could say a word Emilya had already left the room and was halfway down the hallway.

She looked back to see if any of them had decided to follow her. Luck just so happened to be on her side at the moment as the game seemed to be more important than what she was doing. Emilya stopped as she gazed at the wall in front of her and placed her hand flat up against it. Opening fifteen of her circuits she prepared to do something very stupid: using Structural Analysis on the entire building.

"Trace on…"

To make sure her mind didn't get overwhelmed with the building's construction and going ons over the years she skipped it and went through the most recent history, the last hour or so. In general she was just trying to see if there was anyone else in the building. And sure enough she found there to be a group of what she assumed to be Devils in the faculty room watching the Rating Game. 'Now let's go see what the problem is with the… retirement system? Yeah, that's what Kaichou called it... I think.'

As she slowly made her way to the faculty room she couldn't help but to wonder what the retirement system even was. Was it some sort of box? A magic circle? Would she even be able to use Structural Analysis on it to see what's wrong if it were the latter? Maybe she could just use Rule Breaker and be done with it if it's just a simple enchantment placed on it… but that would be pointless if it were a magic circle.

She Traced Rule Breaker either way and a few moments later she was in front of the faculty room where the Devils were. But she couldn't move. She… she was frozen with fear at what she could smell coming from within that room. It smelt exactly like Rias, if only the Gremory heiress was a small match compared to this roaring inferno. Not to mention that it was also masking the other scents in the room with how overpowering it was. This meant that she was practically going in blind, about to face one of the most dangerous beings she has encountered in this world.

Her grip on the ritualistic dagger tightened as she raised her shaky arm and rapped her knuckles on the door. It was only a moment before the door was opened and the visage of Grayfia Lucifuge entered the opening. The maid looked both ways before looking down with an eyebrow rising up at the sight of the Magus.

Emilya's eye was twitching at the unintentional jab at her height, even if nothing was said the jab was still made. "Hello, Grayfia-san, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Einzbern-sama. What is it that you need?" The maid asked eyeing the iridescent dagger in her hand.

Following her gaze Emilya shot her hands up in a sign of nonaggression. "This isn't an actual weapon! It's a magic tool that I use to dispel certain enchantments and curses on objects or people." And in her mind she silently added, 'It can also break magical contracts and take control of another Magus' servant… huh, I wonder if I can actually- NO! I have to worry about other things right now! Experimenting can come later. Who knows, all it might do is just expel the Evil Piece… hmmm, I wonder if it works on familiars?'

"I see." Emilya was broken out of her thoughts by that one simple phrase spoken by the Gremory maid. "I am not sure if that would work for the… problem you surly noticed while viewing the Rating Game. Let me ask Lucifer-sama and see if he would accept your help in addressing the situation at hand."

With that Grayfia retreated into the room leaving Emilya by herself in the empty hallway. The Magus just tapped her feet together as she looked down both ends of the hallway, trying to ignore the scent of complete nothingness permeating from within the room. To pass the time at the moment Emilya sat seiza-style on the ground and began to play the knife game using Rule Breaker.

Five minutes later and she was still poking the Noble Phantasm in between her fingers at dangerously high speeds. Yet there wasn't a single knick on her fingers, she couldn't say the same for the tip of the dagger though. This was the third Rule Breaker she had Traced since the last two's tip had broken off due to the amount of force the Magus was putting behind her jabs.

The clearing of someone's throat made her lose concentration and luckily Emilya had Reinforced this Rule Breaker which allowed it to now be embedded into the flooring. Looking up she is taken in by the sight of the stoic faced Grayfia, but the man standing behind her was new to her. The redheaded man was on the effeminate side of things as he wore a set of of ornamental armor. He had this strange charming smile slightly similar to Kiba's own but vastly different in terms of how they were used.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, a pleasure." Sirzechs put his hand out and Emilya didn't even think about the name she had just heard. She could tell that this man was the source of the terrifying scent even without actively using it.

"Emilya von Einzbern, and the pleasure is all mine, Lucifer-sama."

"Hahaha, no need to be formal with me Emilya-chan. You're not a Devil so there's no need for the formalities, so just Sirzechs will do. Now, I believe Grayfia-chan here told me that you may be able to fix the retirement system."

Emilya could only blink at who she assumed to be probably the most powerful man in Devil society act so causal. Honestly, this was the type of demeanor she preferred amongst rulers, too bad Gilgamesh didn't get the memo on that. "Ah, yes, I've come to see if I can do anything to fix the system. It just didn't feel right when it bugged out like that. If those three didn't retire when they did, that fall…"

Sirzechs only nodded his head in understanding as he too had come to the same conclusion. "Yes, you are correct, Emilya-chan. So it's of the upmost importance that you find out what's wrong with the retirement system, and if possible fix it."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything." Emilya walked into the faculty room and was led by Grayfia to one of the cubicles while Sirzechs went elsewhere.

The teacher's desk that they approached was as standard as they got, but the device sitting on top of it wasn't at all. It was in the shape of a cube with little pylon sticking out of it, small magic circles floated over each one with a much larger one floating above it all.

'Great, it incorporates both technology and machinery. This should be fun.' Emilya thought as she gazed at the piece of equipment on top of the desk. "Give me a moment and I'll see if I can do something."

Grayfia nodded her head as she began to walk back to where the other Devils were currently before stopping. "When you finish feel free to join us in watching the remainder of the Rating Game." With that the Devil left, leaving Emilya all by herself with the retirement system.

"Okay, so let's see what makes you tick." Placing Rule Breaker down on the table, she went to press her fingers on the box as she began to Analyze it. Seeing what it was powered by and what all of the enchantments allowed it to do. 'Powered by the mana of the Maou or overseer assigned to view the Rating Game, should've known from that last name he was a Maou. Can create a pocket dimension for on the spot Rating Games of the surrounding area. Oh, so this wasn't supposed to be arena used for the Rating Game. Okay, now what does it do? Teleportation. Minor healing. Cleaning of both wounds and skin. Disintegration of foreign objects. Removal of-'

"Nope! Did not need to know that!" Emilya exclaimed, she went back to looking at it again only to let out a sigh. "Oh, it's just the removal of clothes from the seriously injured. That's… that's good to know."

She returned to Analyzing the device, going over a few more minor enchantments not really finding anything wrong with it at all. "Tch, there has to be something wrong with you." Emilya picked up the device and began to physically look it over for anything she could have possibly missed. As her thumb brushed over the bottom of the device a small zap of something got her. This got the Magus interested as she flipped it over to see a crest on the bottom of it.

"Well, what might you be?" With a quick use of Structural Analysis she found the crest to be from the Naberius clan. But what really fascinated her was the suppressant enchantment that it held. Looking into it further Emilya finally found out why she couldn't find anything wrong, because there really was nothing wrong. The crest was just suppressing the actual retirement function of the system, and since it was still there it was seen as it being without any fault.

Before doing anything else she decided to do one of the few things Camael and Mittelt had been showing her how to do. With some focus a steel gray magic circle appeared over her outstretched palm, the center marking being the design of her command spells when she took part in the Holy Grail War.

Bringing it up to her ear she recalled the feeling of Grayfia's magical energy and hoped that this was how it worked. "Umm, Grayfia-san? Can you hear me, Grayfia-san?"

A moment passed by before the maid's voice came through. "Yes, I can hear you. What is it Einzbern-sama, did you find what was causing the glitch?"

Emilya sweat dropped at the use of her last name and decided that she'd correct that later as this was more important. "You could that, but is it okay if I come into the-"

"Of course, please hurry and present your findings."

As the Magus dispelled her magic circle she grabbed the cube and dagger and walked over to where Sirzechs, Grayfia, and the other Devils were currently at. What she walked into… wasn't what she was really expecting. This part of the room had drastically changed, looking more ornate then a typical faculty room should look like. There she could see four Devils along with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

A middle-aged man with long red-hair, the same color as both Rias and Sirzechs, tied up in a loose ponytail, and a short beard of the same color. The woman next to him, who the loli assumed to be the redheaded man's wife, had a striking resemblance to Rias. The differences really only being her shorter flaxen-hair, violet-eyes and-

'Damnit, even though they're smaller than Gremory-senpai they're still huge.' Emilya thought as she patted her own much, much smaller chest.

Then there was the second man, one with blonde-hair that was spiky in the back and bared a strong resemblance to Raiser. The blonde woman sitting next to him was pretty much the same as Ravel, though her hair was done up very high with ornate hair decorations.

Yet, the two men were seen arguing, about what Emilya didn't have a single clue. The same went for their wives who were conversing about who knows what when a game deciding the future of their children's well-being was on the line.

Looking over at Sirzechs showed that he still had that smile on his face, though she now guessed that he used it to hide his annoyance with the Devil nobles he rules over. Grayfia was just standing off to his side with a weary look as she tried to focus on the Rating-

"Oh? Who are you, Dear?" Came the voice of Rias' mother, which in turn caused red-eyes to look at violet-eyes.

The noise from the argument quickly died down, as all of the attention was now on her. Eyebrows were raised at her as she was just a strange little human that was holding this game's entire functionality in her hand, with Rule Breaker being in the other. Clearing her throat she made her way to where she could clearly be seen by all six of the Devils present.

"My name is Emilya von Einzbern. A Magician, second-year student here at Kuoh Academy, and acquaintance of Rias Gremory-senpai." The parents of Rias gave her a small smile as did the ones of Raiser and Ravel. "I was called in by Lucifer-sama to check out the retirement system to see what was going on."

'Not the whole truth seeing as I came here on my own to check on it and Sirzechs-san just asked me to look at it after learning what I wanted to do. But they don't need to know that.' Emilya thought quickly as she continued with what she was saying. "And… I'm not so sure you're going to like what I'm about to say and insinuate how it got like this."

* * *

 **I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'm back, and with a new chapter! I am truly sorry for the long ass three month wait, but school stuff had to be taken care of. And for the record I have no plans of giving up on this story, so don't let me even catch any of that heresy coming off your keyboards!**

 **Okay, I know I said the conclusion of the Rating Game would be in this chapter, BUT it would seem that I have unintentionally lied about that. What's going on with the system? What is the Naberius clan's role in all of this? Will the Gremory peerage beat Raiser… oh who am I kidding you all know the answer to that one. Although you'll just have to find out about the others in the next chapter.**

 **People, don't go insinuating things about my story before I can even get to it. The Noble Phantasms given to them were only done so for their passive effects to where anyone can use. I'm also looking at everyone who said that Shirou is a Devil! Why are you talking about Shirou? There ain't no Shirou, only Emilya. Besides even if you were correct wouldn't you like for me to actually explain it so it can make sense to you all?**

 **On another note I am here to recommend a fanfic for you all to read and review about! It is called Legend of the Heavenly Dragons by Tohka Yatogami. This is her third iteration of this story and is probably the best one out of them all! So please, go check it out and give her all of the support that you possibly can!**

 **I'm also thinking of doing an omake that has absolutely nothing to do with the main plot of this story, but is still based in DxD FatE. So I want to know what you guys think about it before I decide to go through with it.**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise, they belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and Type-Moon respectively.

"Rias!"- Normal Speech

'Asia!'- Thoughts

" _Issei_ _!_ "- Indirect Speech (Ex. Texting, Video Monitors, and Magic)

 **[Boosted Gear]** \- Sacred Gear and Evil Piece mention, Ddraig Speech

 **{Divine Dividing}** \- Albion Speech

* * *

Emilya couldn't help but be nervous in the presence of these Devils, or more like she couldn't stand the scent of nothingness coming off of Sirzechs and Lady Gremory. The scent of flame coming from the Lord and Lady Phenex helped to offset the smell by a small margin. She couldn't even pick up Lord Gremory's scent under the overpowering nothingness and soothing flames.

"Pardon me young lady, but what did you say your name was again?" The Lady Phenex asked her, which the pinkette couldn't help but to deadpan inside.

"Emilya. Emilya von Einzbern, my lady. I'm a Magician that has been going to Kuoh Academy for the past two and a half months. I am also acquainted with both Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai, and was invited by the latter to watch the Rating Game with her."

'Probably shouldn't say anything about there being Fallen Angels here as well, though they probably already know and just aren't doing anything about it.' Emilya thought as she looked at the contemplative expression on her face.

However, she wasn't expecting for Lord Phenex to speak next. "Since you introduced yourself it is only right that we do so as well. Though it seems you already know Lucifer-sama and Grayfia." He motioned his head towards the Maou and maid as an acknowledging gesture.

Emilya nodded her head showing he was right and stayed silent as he introduced himself, already getting a better first impression of him than she had of Raiser. "I am Rumias Phenex, current patriarch of the Phenex clan, and this is my wife Rekka Phenex."

"Hello once more, Emilya-chan." The matriarch of the Phenex family smiled at her with a small wave of her hand.

Emilya only smiled back at her with thoughts running rampant through her mind. 'Damn, is Raiser adopted or something? His parents are way too nice for them to possibly be related.'

The brunette that could only be Rias' mom let out a melodic chuckle that took her attention away from the Lord and Lady Phenex and towards her and Lord Gremory. "It's only polite if we do the same. My name is Venelana Gremory, and this is my husband Zeoticus Gremory."

The red-haired man nodded at his introduction as he spoke. "Yes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Emilya-chan, and I must say you have my gratitude for helping Rias train for this event."

The loli could only blink for a moment before his words were processed and she took a step back with widened eyes. "W-wait, you know about that!? Sh-she's not in trouble for it… is she, Gremory-dono?"

The crimson-haired Devil blinked for but a moment before releasing a small burst of his laughter. "Hahaha! Oh my, Rias was right, my dear. She looks absolutely adorable when she gets flustered over her friends."

As he wiped a sudden tear from his small laugh Emilya couldn't help but feel confused, that is until Venelana shed some light on the matter. "Rias wrote us a letter near the end of her training camp to tell us how things had gone. A large portion of it was dedicated to ranting about a pink-haired loli who was handing them their asses like a seasoned warrior, approached them with the knowledge of a wise teacher, and cooked meals better than our personal chefs."

"I'm mostly shocked that you actually exist with the image she painted of you, I thought she was merely pulling our legs. That is until now and when Grayfia mentioned seeing you as well along with suffocating a room with raw mana. Quite interesting if you ask me." The mother of Rias finished with a polite smile.

"Well, I did… hand them their asses, and do all of that other stuff, but only so they could get into the proper mindset of things for this match." Emilya spoke with a serious tone, which contrasted greatly to the light blush dusting her cheeks. All while she looked at the **[Queen]** standing off to the side gazing at the tablet in her hands, her eyes flicking upwards every now and then.

It was then that Rumias took notice of the box and dagger in the girl's hand with a raised brow. "Emilya, why are you holding the Rating Game system and that dagger? Does it have to do with what you were going to tell us?"

This caused the Devils in the room, sans Grayfia who was monitoring the Rating Game, to look at the Magus with expectant eyes. "Uh… yes, that's right. Do any of you know who this sigil belongs to?"

As she showed the High-class Devils the bottom of the system a look of confusion came across their face. "Of course, that sigil belongs to the Naberius clan. They're the ones who place the enchantments on these to ensure the system functions as it should. What are you getting at, Emilya-chan?" Rekka asked as concern started to replace her confusion at what was probably about to be said.

"Uh, as I said before I may be taking a bit of a long shot on this deduction. But I believe Raiser had a member of the Naberius clan add a restriction to the enchantments after an undetermined amount of time passed." She couldn't help but to scoff in her mind after saying that. 'Yeah I just need to bullshit my way through this. No need to just outright tell them I read the history of it and discovered everything about it in a matter of seconds.'

"Are you implying that my son is cheating, Emilya?" The strict tone Lord Phenex used to speak now was vastly different from the one used before. And the tongues of fire that were flickering off his person may be caused by his annoyance at what she had said.

Just looking at the flames… she could tell that they were hot, almost comparable to those that were produced by the Fuyuki Fire. Yet, they were definitely not as hot as some of the fire-based Noble Phantasms stocked within the Unlimited Blade Works. Emilya was about to continue her explanation before static went off in her head making her grimace a bit.

It was another memory, but it didn't belong to any Shirou, Archer, or Illya she had seen so far. She could tell that whoever this was was frightened and was reaching out to someone… most likely their parents. All the faces were blurred out, she probably wouldn't be able to tell who any of them were. Everything went black before suddenly exploding into-!

"Emilya-chan!" The shout from Venelana caused the Magus to come out of her trance to see the Devils were all looking at her with varying degrees of concern. She looked down to see she had dropped Rule Breaker, and her hand was shaking really badly. She took in a deep breathe to calm herself and to cease her shaking.

"I'm… I'm fine, it… it was just… just… it's nothing. No need to worry, now just let me explai-" She couldn't finish with what she was going to say as she was pulled into a two-way embrace with Venelana Gremory and Rekka Phenex. She caught the sight of Grayfia looking over seemingly wanting to approach as well, but forced herself to return her attention back to monitoring the Rating Game.

"Child you are not fine, not with those tears falling down your cheeks." The soothing voice of the Phenex matriarch blew into her ear with a gentle warmth.

Emilya looked at her in confusion before she finally noticed something wet rolling down her cheek. Bringing up the hand that once held Rule Breaker she wiped away the tears with a look of incredulity. 'Tears? But, I don't think I've ever cried before… not after the fire… not when Kiritsugu died… nor when Illya gifted me her body. So why… why did that memory affect me so much?'

"You look surprised to see your tears, Emilya-chan. Are you truly fine if the sight of your own tears is shocking to see?" Zeoticus asked with a raised eyebrow and a concerned frown towards the Magus.

The loli attempted to release herself from the embrace she was held in between both Lady Gremory and Phenex. Though the main problem with that was her body was beginning to relax too much within their warm, motherly embrace, causing her to lose any tension she held in her body. This was really something that she personally didn't know how to deal with. 'Curse this child-like body and their warm, comforting… soothing… motherly… embrace…'

Emilya for some reason couldn't help but to ever slowly let herself drift off into this dual embrace. Only to shoot up when Grayfia spoke up with a magic circle in front of her mouth.

"Lord Raiser Phenex has retired. The winner of the Rating Game is Lady Rias Gremory." The stoic voice of Grayfia cut through the room catching everyone off guard in varying degrees.

Emilya's eyes widened in disbelief before using Structural Grasp on the Rating Game system once more. Mentally face palming at a detail she seemed to have missed when going over it the first time. 'The enchantments make it so that the peerage serving under the **[Kings]** can neither retire or surrender, but the same thing can't be said about the **[Kings]** they serve.'

~Line Break~

The near silent pitter patter of several pairs of feet running down the halls of the false Kuoh Academy came at a consistent pace. The Gremory group were making their way up to the roof where Raiser was sure to be waiting for them. And all six of them were prepared to dog pile him the first chance they got.

"Alright, here we go, everyone. Remember what all Emilya-chan taught and told us and we should come out victorious!" Rias called out to her peerage as they ran up the final steps of stairs leading to the roof. Various cries of affirmation came from them as they all burst out onto the roof.

Lo and behold Raiser stood there at the center of the roof looking at them with a look that bordered on arrogance and annoyance. "Raiser doesn't know how you defeated his servants but it matters not as he shall put an end to this childish behavior of yours, Rias." As flames began to flicker off his body the group took this as initiative to slowly spread out across the roof. Some stood alone like Akeno and Rias while the others had paired up, with Kiba being with Asia and Issei sticking close to Koneko.

Kiba's hand had already moved towards the shorter sword given to him by Emilya but had yet to draw it as there wasn't an opening he could exploit. The blonde cast a glance over at Issei as he held up the **[Boosted Gear]** with a look of fiery determination in his eyes. Looking around at everyone else he could see a similar look in their eyes and the **[Knight]** was sure he knew why.

This was the final stretch.

The last obstacle until Rias had her freedom to choose.

And it was he who chose to make the first move. Raiser made a mad dash towards… ASIA! This was when Issei took his move and transferred a few of his stored up Boosts into his legs and barely managed to make it in time to block Raiser with the **[Boosted Gear]** before he ended up burning the **[Bishop]**.

"The worm," Raiser growled out with a sickening smirk as he chuckled lightly. "It doesn't matter who it is, as long as it's someone important."

Issei was genuinely confused when he heard the Phenex scion say that but Ddraig spoke up immediately afterwards. **[Partner! Jump back and take the [Bishop] with you! The flaming chicken is going in for a swipe with his left!]**

So the brunette did just that as he jumped back and grabbed hold of Asia with his right hand as he brought his left up to defend them from the heat coming from Raiser's swipe. With the Phenex in question letting out an agitated grunt at missing the **[Pawn]** 's head, though the next moment he couldn't think clearly as a burning sensation went down his back causing him to howl in pain.

So in retaliation he turned back around while sending a wave of flames in that direction, only for them to be destroyed by Kiba's Flame Delete. Though the sword in his other hand, a dark violet blade with a black casing making up the sword's entire hilt with a short purple chain coming out of the pommel, was dripping with blood. His blood.

He growled further and as he took a step towards the **[Knight]** he couldn't help but to wince as the searing pain from the slash wound shot up… his… He quickly reached to touch his back only to find something wet and sticky there. When he brought it back he couldn't keep the look of shock from his face at the sight of his own blood on his fingers. 'Impossible... This can't possibly be right. I'm immortal! I-I can't bleed! I have the blood of the Phenex clan running through my veins!'

As he was about to charge the blonde he found his arms bound to his torso by a red clothe, restraining the limbs to his sides. Raiser merely scoffed and lit his flames across his body, only to find them unresponsive. His face contorted into shock at what was occurring as he was yanked back by whoever had lassoed the clothe around him. A sharp crack resounded through the air as a mixture of spittle and blood flew from the Phenex scion's mouth.

His hand ignited into flame as he swiped at whatever struck him from behind, yet Koneko was quicker as both the slash from Kiba and her strike noticeably slowed him down. Though the red clothe she got him with wasn't as lucky as it was soon caught aflame. The Devil drew it back before it could be reduced to ash, though the scorch holes and marks that marred the clothe didn't help Koneko from feeling a disappointed at the sight of the loaner item being ruined

"I have to return this ya know." The **[Rook]** stoically stated as she raised her gauntlet clad fists up, the burnt clothe coiling itself around her bicep, ready to strike the Phenex scion again once an opening presented itself.

"I don't care about your trifles, you Low-class scum!" Raiser exploded, both figuratively and quite literally as flames consumed his form. "You can't win, Raiser won't allow it! Raiser'll kill you all if he has to and take Rias however he pleases!"

This irked the Gremory peerage. Not only was he threatening them all with death, and with the possible current fault in the system it could actually happen. But they also disrespected their Master, he had continuously disrespected Rias at every turn… and they were gonna make him pay.

Kiba shot forward with one of the swords Emilya gave him in hand alongside Repression Calm. The crafted sword quickly went to work vacuuming in the flames being sent his way by Raiser. As he drew closer he made a motion to swipe with the gifted sword only to feint the attack, ducking down for Koneko to jump over him and make another punch into his chest. The Phenex scion seemed to have prepared himself for any type of strike that would cause him to stumble back as he didn't move much at all.

So as Raiser made to grab the **[Rook]** 's face a bolt of lightning came right at him sending a burning sensation through his being. If it were normal lightning it wouldn't have been shrugged off with a small amount of trouble, but there was a burning sensation that circulated through his entire body.

Holy energy. It was imbued into the lightning shot off from the **[Queen]** and it was putting Raiser through tremendous pain. When the electric attack ended the Phenex was struggling to stay on his feet, gasping greedily for air deprived from the prior attack. He looked up ready to begin another triad only to gaze upon a small orb of energy a little bigger than a golf ball floating in the open, armored palm of Issei.

"Suck on this you bastard!" He clenched his hand closed and slammed it into the small orb, a large beam of energy roaring straight him after the collision.

Time seemed to flow slower in this moment for Raider as his shaking eyes looked everywhere for a way to get out of the way. But the beam was too wide to safely leap away, and he was too tired to fly away plus the fact he was low on stamina meaning he'd be close to death due to his healing requiring his stamina to be used.

The beam drew closer and right as it was about to hit him his self-preservation kicked in and he shouted as loud as he could. "I-I surrender! I surrender!" But even as he vanished he still felt the burning sensation of being struck by the Dragon Shot causing him to scream one last time before being retired.

 _"Lord Raiser Phenex has retired. The winner of the Rating Game is Lady Rias Gremory."_ As they had heard Grayfia say this the group exclaimed in jubilation!

They had won! Rias was free to make her choice of who to be with! And it was thanks to the rigorous training Emilya had put them all through. A light soon encompasses them all as they soon found themselves back in the club room. A moment later Sona, Camael and Mittelt appeared via magic circle and showing various degrees of joy at their victory.

Although there was someone missing from the group that arrived, with Issei having noticed it immediately. "Hey, where's Emilya-chan didn't she want to congratulate us?"

Sona pushes up her glasses a little as she coughed into her hand. "Yes, I'm certain that she does, but she is currently speaking with Grayfia, Lord and Lady Gremory, Lord and Lady Phenex, and Lucifer-sama."

Rias couldn't keep the look of shock from her face at the mention of this. "Eh, she's talking with my parents and Onii-sama? Do you know what it is she's talking about with them?"

Before the Sitri heiress could answer this a silver magic circle with the Gremory sigil on it appeared on the floor. It slowly moved up to allow Grayfia to appear as she did a small curtsy. "Actually she is only talking to Lord and Lady Phenex now, Rias-sama, Sona-sama. Lucifer-sama and your parents returned to the Gremory estate to set up a small celebration for your victory. And the topic that she had approached the Lords, Ladies, and Lucifer-sama with ended up resolving itself."

The crimson-haired lady frowned at that statement, having an inkling of an idea what it was that the loli was speaking with her parents about. But that brought upon a new line of thought at the mention of her parents and older brother planning out a celebration for their victory. Honestly she wasn't expecting this at all and was planning on holding a small party for her peerage, Emilya, Camael, and Mittelt; mostly doing so to both celebrate the win and thank the three of them for helping them train.

Although now that she thinks about it some… what was Emilya even talking about with Raiser's parents? As if reading her mind Camael asked Grayfia this exact question word-for-word, with the only change being that of 'Raiser' to 'yakitori'.

A slight frown came upon the head maid's face as she gently shook her head. "I apologize but I am uncertain. I left too soon to hear what it was that the Lord and Lady were speaking about with Einzbern-sama. But she has informed me that if the items given to you are to suddenly vanish then she has merely recalled them."

As soon as she had said that the downgraded Járngreipr, the two swords and Shrouds of Martin, the dagger, and all of the modified Shrouds of Magdalene dissipated into motes of light. They all looked at the dissipating lights with a blank stare at the mere timing of the gifted items' disappearing. Was Emilya somehow listening in on them and did this to freak them out? Or was it merely coincidence? Or perhaps it was some greater power at work?

~Line Break~

Somewhere a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor sneezed, a golden brooch with two sapphires acting as eyes with a six-pointed star within the center and blue-black ribbon-like wings floating nearby asked, "Are you alright Zelretch-sama? Perhaps you may be catching a cold?"

He shook his head to reassure the Mystic Code of his own creation. "Bah, It's not a cold, Sapphire! Probably someone just talking smack about me somewhere. Now then, how to get passed that annoying punk biker dragon getting in the way of the view of my entertainment?"

He inquired the brooch as he raked his mind for an idea as he hadn't been able to watch Emilya for two whole weeks! That stupid dimensional red dragon wasn't moving and he couldn't get any reception from that world! Looking at Sapphire… he began to get an idea as a thought passed through his mind, 'Better her than Ruby, while she would make things more entertaining she'd just cause more trouble rather then do what I need her to.'

~Line Break~

Emilya followed a blue-haired maid through a well lit mansion-like setting, looking around in awe at the beautiful art and other decor. Though she knew that if she tried to walk the halls alone she'd get lost in the giant castle that was the Phenex estate in Hell. She was actually slightly surprised to find that it wasn't fire and brimstone, but considering what Devils look like, not counting the Strays, she really should have expected this.

"We are here, Einzbern-sama." The maid stated with a polite curtsy before leaving to return to her duties.

The loli couldn't even thank her since she left so quickly though didn't dwell on it too much as she looked at the door in front of her. She had asked Lor- err, Rumias and Rekka if she could see Raiser. They both were confused but once she stated why she wished to visit him they agreed without a second thought. However, they had asked to have all her measurements taken for some reason that they didn't seem keen to explain to her.

She lightly rapped her knuckles against the polished wooden door and couldn't help but to admire the quality of the wood as well. Soon a muffled "Come in." came from the other side of the door which prompted her to turn the handle and open it.

There were several looks of surprise from all of the girls present alongside Raiser, who was wincing in pain from a liquid being dripped onto his back in small amounts that was slowly but surely closing the wound made by Harpe. The brunette **[Knight]** seemed to whisper something that sounded like 'pink-haired loli', but Emilya paid it no mind as she looked straight at Raiser.

"So, was that the wake-up call you needed, Raiser? Or do you still need to understand what it means to be a **[King]**?" The pinkette asked with a level gaze that made the Devil scion sneer at her.

"Do not… cross me… human! They… they only got lucky! I will challenge them again! And next time… I will come out on-!"

"You fool!" A small wave of power silenced him as Emilya now full on glared at him with an unknown reason for fury. "You still don't understand it seems. That you lost not only because of your own incompetence and the hard-work that Gremory-senpai put in for it… but also because your peerage, your supposed harem, weren't putting in a lot of effort on their part at all."

Rage quickly made itself clear on his face as he shouted, "How dare you even insinuate such blasphemy! My peerage would never throw a match if it is for something that I desire!"

Emilya pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head with closed eyes, one opening soon after to cast a gaze over the fourteen women some of them were looking down in shame which went unnoticed by Raiser.

However, Ravel who was seated next to her healing brother looked at him with a level gaze. "Onii-sama, the human is telling the truth. The Gremory **[Queen]** had a Phoenix Tear that she obtained when Yubelluna retired… I was told that she was about to use it."

A look of complete disbelief came over the Phenex Devil before being switched with irritation towards his **[Queen]**. Before anything could be said or done Emilya smiled at the busty woman before nodding. "Looks like the love you have for your **[King]** is greater than the love he has for you and the rest."

Raiser took upon a look at having been smacked in the face as he looked at the girl. "Wha-? How… How dare-!?"

"You claim that these women – besides your sister obviously – are apart of your harem, yet it seems to me that their love for you outweighs whatever affection you may have for them. And this is mainly because you have been so focused on Gremory-senpai ever since your engagement was planned that I assume you neglected your supposed love for your peerage. It really is sad, if you hadn't been neglectful of them you may have actually won. If you hadn't they would have put their all into it… maybe a few of them did but not all of them."

A look of complete astonishment came over Raiser while a look of guilt came across multiple members of his peerage. Right here this is what Emilya was waiting for. "But all of you can change that as of now." They all turned to her with confusion as she continued. "Gremory-senpai is out of the picture, completely unobtainable, which means you can focus on the bonds you have with your peerage. You can make those bonds become stronger, and through that your overall strength will grow with it as you all move towards a common goal. That's how the Gremorys won the match, they had the common goal of defeating you."

"So find that goal Raiser, all of you, so that you can come back from this stronger than before. With this I wish you all a good rest of the day." And she turned her back on them all, leaving them to mull over her words as she walked out the doors and back into the vast hallway.

"That was rather well said Emilya-chan." The pinkette jumped in fright at the suddenness of the voice and wondered how she didn't sense them before now, only now just nothing the fading energy from a teleportation circle.

Sighing in relief the short girl looked to her right to take in the sight of the Phenex matriarch. "Phenex-dono, what can I do for you?" The Magus asked politely with a small curtsy, it was common courtesy to show respect to the host even if she was only visiting their estate temporarily.

"Ufufufufu, there's no need for that, Emilya-chan. I told you that there's no need for any formality; you can simply call me Rekka, and the same goes for my husband; Rumias will due just fine." The blonde Devil stated with a light-hearted tone to her voice and soothing smile alongside it.

"Of course, I'll keep that in mind Rekka-dono." She put on a sheepish smile as she added the honorific, a light pout came across the elder Devil's face before it turned into a smile of her own.

She let of a rather whimsical sigh as she placed a hand onto her cheek. "My, you remind me of my eldest when he was younger. That snarky attitude of his has shaped up since then but it still comes out from time-to-time."

As Rekka went off reminiscing about her eldest son Emilya stood there. Awkwardly. Simply waiting for the matriarch to snap out of it, since the loli was certain she hadn't approached her just to claim she reminded her of her son.

This silence went on for a few minutes which caused Emilya to sweat drop at Rekka's absent mindedness to any prior conversation. So to break her out of it the small girl cleared her throat which did the trick as the elder blonde blinked out of her stupor. "Ah, my apologies Emilya-chan, it seems that I got caught up in thought. Now would you please follow me, we'll be grabbing something before heading to the celebration Zeoticus and Venelana are holding for Rias' victory."

The pinkette merely raised a brow at the blonde's retreating back before merely shrugging her shoulders and followed after the matriarch who led them to their foretold destination. As she came up right behind Rekka a thought passed her mind, 'It's not like she's a bad person, so what's the worst that can possibly happen?' Oh, fate was such a cruel mistress. One that took great pleasure in screwing over the existences known Shirou Emiya, even those that no longer carried the name.

~Line Break~

As the Gremory peerage entered the ballroom being used for the celebration, dressing themselves in somewhat formal attire before arriving. Issei and Asia couldn't help but gawk at the vastness of the room; it was absolutely massive and there were already quite a few Devils here.

Stopping in front of them Rias turned towards her peerage – her friends – with a jubilant smile. "Everyone this celebration is for our hard earned victory, so go on and enjoy yourselves! For all of you earned this!" And like that the group scattered out, going to mingle, dance, or get something to eat. As her peerage had left a few familiar faces approached her with varying expressions.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Rias. That was a very well played match you had out there." A girl with pale blonde hair, red-eyes and glasses wearing a gorgeous dress in various shades of blue and gray.

"Seekvaira, I'm glad you came." The two heiress met in a short embrace before separating with Rias looking around, quickly spotting the other members of her friend's peerage in formal attire with members of her own mingling with them. Yet, the one person she was really looking for either wasn't here or everyone taller than her were hiding her from view.

The only male in group took notice of this and raised a brow, he was a burly man with a suit that seemed to be custom fitted so it didn't rip apart if he flexed. "Is something the matter Rias? You're looking around quite a bit."

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing Sairaorg. I'm just looking for the ones who helped my peerage and I train for the Rating Game. You'd like one of them since she beat my peerage all by herself on day one and two days before the match with ease."

A smirk grew on the boy's face at the prospect of a strong opponent while Seekvaira raised a brow at the thought of someone coming to blows with Sairaorg. And Rias had said 'she', so the thought of a girl trading punches with the Bael heir was even crazier.

Though all Sona gave was a flat star to the redhead before pushing up her glasses. "Rias, Kurohane-san and Rokuhane-san aren't able to be here due to what they are." This got an embarrassed laugh out of the girl as Sona continued. "And as for Einzbern-san… I have yet to see her arrive. Though I can assume that she'll be here soon; I overheard Lord Phenex speaking with Lord Gremory about how Lady Phenex would be bringing her here."

As the four Devil heirs spoke about the results of the Rating Game, the previous topic of their conversation had arrived. Rekka bid her farewell as she went to join her husband leaving her alone. Emilya really wanted to bang her head against a wall right now as her right eye twitched ever so slightly. She was wearing a red, silk one-shoulder dress that fit her to a 't', though she could account that to having her measurements taken before her little meeting with Raiser.

The single strap had been positioned around her left shoulder with a long, fairly tight sleeve that went all the way to her wrist. Her right shoulder and subsequent arm were left bare with the skirt being left rather loose. The flounce of the dress only came a few inches off the ground, with varying oranges and yellows going into a gradient down the dress. Leaving the sleeve, bodice, peplum and majority of the skirt red then going into a gradient of oranges and yellows that if she were spin it would give the affect of flickering flames.

Though she couldn't really believe how well she was able to move in the dress. Despite how tight some of it seemed, like the sleeve, bodice, and waist line, she hazarded a guess that she'd be capable of doing pretty much everything she normally does in this. That and she used Structural Analysis on it to find a few enchantments on it: one making the fabrics of dress both movable and breathable, another to prevent wear and tear, and lastly one to also prevent fading and staining. All of these enchantments to ensure the dress remains beautiful for years and to avoid tearing when dancing… overall it seems like too much to Emilya for a dress.

She stopped walking for a moment and bent down to massage her ankles, Rekka having basically forced her into a pair of inch-high heels. While the heel itself wasn't overly big she had never worn heels at any point during her time as a girl and she could proudly say that they were really killing her feet. Then there was her hair which was done up in a messy bun alongside the slight traces of makeup that "accentuated her cuteness to another level." Or at least, that was what the maid who had applied it on to her said. Emilya could have sworn that the few maids that Lady Phenex had tasked to get her ready were a little more handsy then was needed though.

"Hey there Emilya-chan, what's a small girl like you doing at a fancy shindig like this?" A familiar voice called out off to the side, eliciting a released sigh from the loli.

As she turned her head to the side to see Tsubasa leaning on a nearby pillar wearing a woman's suit and holding a cup of punch. The suit helped to accentuate her bishounen looks giving her the looks of a very effeminate man rather than the girl she really was. "I could say the same thing about you as well, Tsubasa-san. I didn't take you as one to come to parties like this."

The **[Rook]** merely shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her punch. "Its as much of a party as it is congratulating the Gremory bunch on winning. Though I have to say I'm impressed with how fast you whipped them into fighting shape."

The Magus shook her head at that comment before stating her reasons. "I really wasn't the only one to train them. Cerynitis, Mittelt, and Camael were there helping them as well. And Camael had a lot of helpful tips for them since she had actually fought in a war apparently."

Tsubasa only scrunched up her nose a little at the thought of the Cadre being close to Emilya, though it was expected as they lived with each other. Yet, the taller girl knew that this was her chance to make a move while she could since Camael wasn't here. And just as she tried to formulate a plan of action… a slow song started playing!

Looking down at the smaller girl Tsubasa cleared her throat to get her attention in which she succeeded as Emilya looked up at her. "Emilya-chan, may I have this dance?" She asked with a dashing smile, holding out her hand to the girl.

A blush quickly took upon Emilya's face as she looked down before taking the offered hand with her own. "S-sure Tsubasa-san, I'd l-love to. Dance that is."

With that the taller of the two girls led the smaller one onto the floor and began a rather simple waltz to go along with the other partygoers who were doing the same. Even though the vast differences in their height made the first minute or so of the dance awkward the two soon found it getting easier over time. Emilya couldn't help but smile throughout the dance as this was something she probably would have never experienced if she were back in her own reality. And she should probably try this with Camael whenever the opportunity to do so ever presented itself.

The song soon ended and once it did Tsubasa led Emilya off of the dance floor and back to the side where they were previously standing. They both were smiling from the dance they shared with a light blush coming across the Devil's face when she heard the Magician laugh. "I didn't take you for someone who knew how to waltz, Tsubasa-san. Did Sitri-senpai make you and the others learn how to dance?"

Tsubasa couldn't keep the groan in as she rolled her head back with agitation rather clear. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Though it was more Kaichou's parents that made us all learn rather than Kaichou herself, something about etiquette being key to success in the Underworld. Yet, I'm pretty sure she's glad that we did learn how for when occasions like this pop up."

Emilya could only nod her head in agreement at seeing an Issei embarrassed Issei standing next to an impish Akeno. Asia wasn't far as she seemed to be returning with punch on a small platter for the three of them. Seeing the former Sister interact with the **[Pawn]** had gotten the loli thinking of something.

Looking up at Tsubasa she spoke her inquiry upon the girl who was crushing on her. "Tsubasa-san, why do you like me? You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with answering."

The taller girl looked down at the pinkette and only blinked a few times before stifling a small bout of laughter. Emilya gave a look of indignation at being laughed at but Tsubasa waved her hand reassuringly. "No no no, I'm not laughing at you Emilya-chan. I really do like you, but it's just that… I really didn't expect that type of question from someone like you."

The Magus raised an eyebrow which caused the **[Rook]** to chuckle a little bit more. "You just seem like the type of person who wouldn't know someone loved them unless that person did something incredibly drastic." Emilya actually couldn't deny that as she recalled when she had found out Sakura liked her, when she was still a guy that is… that had been a very interesting night to say the least.

"Although," the bluenette continued dragging the pinkette out of her memories of that night, and several others similar to it that other Shirou Emiya had gone through. "I would say that it's just my preference. Before I met you I would have proudly said 'I like guys who aren't afraid to get dirty doing whatever they like to do.' Yet, when I saw you doing what you liked to do, getting incredibly dirty and not even complaining once like other girls in our age group would probably do… I just felt something."

"I've dated guys before and when I told Momo about it she asked if I still had feelings for guys, I said yes; then she asked if I had feelings for you, once again I said yes. So her answer to me was-."

"You're bisexual." A new voice cut in causing Tsubasa to jump a bit and Emilya to look back with a neutral express, having already sense the new presence walking their way.

"Hanakai-san, how are you doing this evening." The small one asked to the white-haired **[Bishop]** who only smiled mischievously at Tsubasa.

"Eh, it could be better. Although, it's nice to finally meet the girl that made Miss bishounen tomboy over here question her sexuality. Didn't really think about if I had already met her or not, yet I didn't take you for a lolicon Tsubasa." Momo said to her friend who was a blushing, grumbling mess, not even looking her in the eye while Emilya did so in her place.

A teasing, predatory grin came across her lips as she thought of something while looking at the currently stoic loli. "So you don't mind getting down and dirty doing the stuff you do, huh? But would you get down and dirty with Tsubasa if she asked?" What she said had the desired effect as Tsubasa had steam rising off her head as Emilya's face grew as red as the hair of a Gremory.

The **[Bishop]** smiled to herself as she walked away, her work in embarrassing the both of them completed. She made her way back to where she had left Saji at only to see Ruruko talking to him with a blush on her face, the blonde **[Pawn]** completely oblivious to this. Momo couldn't help but growl at the sight as now she just needed to figure out a way to get Saji's affection before Ruruko could.

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! After six freaking months I finally updated it! See I'm not dead and neither is this story! I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter to come out, but a lot of stuff, plus flat out procrastination, came up and I didn't find any time to write. That and I lost inspiration and motivation for a bit to finish it as well. But now I have and I am quite proud of how this turned out.**

 **Emilya met the leaders of two Devil clans and seems to have gotten into the good graces of the Phenex's if that dress means anything. The Rating Game has ended and Rias won! Though there really wasn't any doubt there really. And to those who questioned why I decided for Emilya to give them NPs since they couldn't use them I gave them those ones for their passive affects.**

 **Also, Tsubasa is getting some attention as well! Ain't that great! Hmmm… oh right, Zelretch and Sapphire showed up as well, so expect the Kaleidostick to be showing up sometime soon. And I can't think of anything else to talk about so let's leave it at there!**

 **Like always, tell me if you liked, hated, or loved it! I'm open to any suggestions or questions you may have, so feel free to PM me about them, I'll be happy to answer them. And like always stay awesome you wonderful readers!**


End file.
